


So Young

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Historical Hetalia, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, try to historical, war crimes mentions
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 95,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: มุมมองที่พวกเขามีให้กันติดลบและไร้ความจริงใจเกินกว่าจะเรียกว่า "เฉยๆ"ความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาก็เป็นเช่นนั้น
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Original Male Character(s), America/Israel (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Warning & Disclaimer

อันที่จริงก็เป็นฟิคที่ตั้งใจจะเขียนมาเป็น PWP แต่ติดลมก็เลยอาจมีพล็อตนิดหน่อย แต่ถ้าบิ้วจนเทนชั่นมากพอจะเข้าโหมดพอร์นได้ มันก็จะพอร์นเป็นหลักค่ะ (...)

ร้างมือจากการเขียนฟิคเฮตาเลียไปนานหลายปี ไม่ได้รีเสิร์ชทบทวนมากเท่าไหร่เลยอิงความรู้เดิมแบบลางๆ(...) จะพยายามไม่ลงลึกด้านข้อมูลมาก แต่ถ้าพบตรงไหนผิดท้วงได้ค่ะ

David Shalit เป็น OC Israel ของฉันที่เคยออกแบบไว้หลายปีมาแล้ว และด้วยความคิดถึง จึงได้เขียนฟิคที่เกี่ยวกับเขาออกมาอีกครั้ง

\-----------------------------

**Disclaimer**

Axis Power Hetalia (APH) / Hetalia World Star เป็นผลงานของ Himaruya Hidekaz ซึ่งมีเนื้อหาเกี่ยวกับการสร้างตัวละครมนุษย์ขึ้นโดยมีต้นแบบมาจากการตีความแต่ละประเทศที่มีอยู่จริงในโลก โดยมีจุดประสงค์เพื่อการล้อเลียนและความบันเทิงเท่านั้น  
ผู้เขียนไม่มีสิทธิใดๆ ในคาแรคเตอร์ที่ถูกออกแบบโดย Himaruya Hidekaz  
ซึ่งหากคุณไม่ชอบในไอเดียนี้ และผู้เขียนรับรู้ว่าแนวคิดของการ์ตูนเรื่องนี้เป็นปัญหา ขอให้ปิดฟิคต่อไปนี้ลง  
ฟิคชั่นนี้ผู้เขียนไม่ได้ยึดเนื้อหามาจากเฮตาเลีย100% โดยจะมีตัวละครออริจินอลที่ผู้เขียนสร้างขึ้นเอง เพื่อทดแทนตัวละครแทนประเทศที่ไม่มีในเฮตาเลีย รวมถึงอาจมีตัวละครออฟฟิเชียลที่คาแรคเตอร์ไม่ตรงกับในเฮตาเลีย เนื่องจากผู้เขียนได้ดัดแปลงไปบ้าง จากที่ได้ตีความเอง  
เนื้อหาใด ๆ ในฟิคชั่นต่อไปนี้ ไม่สามารถใช้อ้างอิงเป็น Fact ทางประวัติศาสตร์ได้ ข้อมูลที่ผู้เขียนค้นคว้ามาไม่ได้ถูกต้องทั้งหมด 100% และเฮตาเลียมีขึ้นเพื่อความบันเทิงเท่านั้น  
\- ความคิดและทัศนคติของตัวละคร ไม่ใช่ความคิดของผู้เขียน

\-----------------------------

**คำเตือนถึงเนื้อหาในฟิค / Content & Trigger Warnings**

\- มีการกล่าวถึงประวัติศาสตร์และการเมืองอันเป็นประเด็นอ่อนไหว อาจมีกล่าวถึงความรุนแรง การเหยียดชาติพันธุ์ และอาชญากรรมสงคราม  
\- มีการกล่าวถึงสงครามโลกครั้งที่ 2 ได้แก่ การสู้รบ และเหตุการณ์ฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์(โฮโลคอสต์)  
\- มีตัวละครออริจินอลเป็นหนึ่งในตัวละครหลัก (David แทนประเทศอิสราเอล) ที่ถูกแต่งให้มีความสัมพันธ์กับตัวละครออฟฟิเชียล  
\- มีฉากร่วมเพศที่อาจมีการใช้ความรุนแรง โดยส่วนมากจะเกิดจากความสมยอมของทั้งสองฝ่าย (หากตอนใดมีฉากร่วมเพศที่ไม่ได้สมยอมเต็มที่ทั้งสองฝ่าย จะมีการแจ้งเตือนที่หัวตอน)


	2. echad

เขาไม่ได้สนิทสนมกับดาวิดเท่าไหร่ก่อนการ (ทำมือเป็นรูปเครื่องหมายคำพูด) "ตั้งประเทศ" เขารู้ว่ามีหมอนั่นอยู่ แต่ห่างไกลจากคำว่า รู้จัก พวกนักการเมืองและนักธุรกิจในสหรัฐคงมีบางส่วนที่รู้ดี แต่อัลเฟรดมีอะไรอื่นๆให้สนใจมากเกินไป จิตวิญญาณแห่งชนชาติมีมากมายนับร้อยนับหมื่น เขาและหมอนี่ก็แค่หนึ่งในนั้น

ดาวิดผ่านร้อนผ่านหนาวมามาก นั่นคือที่อัลเฟรดรู้ เขาไม่ได้เห็นด้วยตาตนเอง ระหว่างสงครามโลกครั้งที่สอง ตอนแรกเขาตั้งใจจะไม่เข้าไปยุ่งเกี่ยว...นัก กองทัพสหรัฐขึ้นฝั่งยุโรปแค่ในอิตาลีชายขอบช่วงท้ายๆของสงคราม และร่วมสังเกตการณ์การยกพลขึ้นบกอีกทีในวันดีเดย์ ไม่มีอะไรให้มองนักนอกจากศพทหารและลูกปืน นอกจากนี้ตัวเขายังต้องง่วนกับสมรภูมิในแปซิฟิกที่พวกยุโรปซึ่งพากันล้มไปก่อนแล้วไม่มีปัญญาไปใส่ใจ

หลังสงครามจบ เขาจำได้ว่าเขาเห็นหมอนั่นในยุโรป ครั้งหนึ่ง เนื้อตัวคลุกฝุ่นและเลือด ผอมลีบ เฉกเช่นเหยื่อสงครามทั้งหลาย

ไม่มีอะไรมากในการ แบ่งเค้ก ที่นั่น เขาตึงเครียดกับสถานการณ์ที่โพ้นทะเลมากกว่า สหรัฐได้ลงมือทำบางอย่างไป หลายอย่างที่ทำให้โลกนี้หวนกลับไปไม่ได้ และความทรงจำจากสงครามที่แปซิฟิกคงหลอกหลอนเขาไปอีกนาน

ก้าวเข้าสู่ยุคใหม่ ในโลกที่อะไรๆก็ไม่เหมือนเดิมอีกต่อ

จากนั้นแค่ไม่กี่ปี เขารับรู้ว่าหมอนั่นตั้งรัฐขึ้นในตะวันออกใกล้ ดินแดนอาณานิคมของอังกฤษ

มันมีความรุนแรง หน่วยข่าวกรองเขารายงานมา ไม่ใช่แค่กับคนพื้นเมืองและหมอนั่น แต่หมอนั่นก่อการร้ายกับอังกฤษ แบบไม่ไว้หน้าเลยทีเดียว

ปี 1948 อังกฤษตัดสินใจละทิ้งจากปัญหานี้ และจากไป

สงครามเกิด

ประธานาธิบดีเรียกอัลเฟรดไปพูดคุย

สหรัฐต้องเป็นชาติแรกที่ยอมรับรัฐใหม่นั่น

จากข้อมูลที่มี ดาวิดไม่ใช่คนที่ดูน่าจะรับมือง่ายเอาเสียเลย

เขาชนะสงครามทั้งจำนวนน้อยกว่า ชนะอย่างเด็ดขาด แม้ว่าจะเต็มไปด้วยความช่วยเหลือที่อัดฉีดจากมหาอำนาจ แต่ประวัติศาสตร์หลายม้วนก็ได้ยืนยันว่า การได้รับอาวุธไม่ได้หมายถึงประสิทธิภาพในการรบเสมอไป

เจ้านี่ เป็นนักรบ

อัลเฟรดสรุปอย่างนั้นในใจ

เขาไปเยือนอิสราเอลครั้งแรกหลังสงครามสงบไปได้หลายปีพร้อมคณะทูต

และเขาก็ได้เจอดาวิดตัวเป็นๆ เสียที หลังจากการติดต่อผ่านทางไกลมายาวนาน

ชายหนุ่มอยู่ในชุดทหาร ยังดูอ่อนเยาว์ ผิวเข้มกว่าเขา ใบหน้ามีแผลเป็น ดวงตาสีฟ้าคราม และผมสีน้ำตาลเข้ม อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ดู ต่างชาติ ต่ออัลเฟรดที่เป็นชายผิวขาวคอเคซอยด์มากขนาดที่เขาเคยจินตนาการไว้ (ใช่ ต่อให้เป็นหนึ่งในจิตวิญญาณของสหรัฐ เขาก็เป็นได้แค่ตัวแทนของคนขาว) นั่นคงเพราะเชื้อสายชาวยุโรปที่ปรากฏเห็นชัดทางโครงหน้าและดวงตาสีคราม และการพูดภาษาอังกฤษที่ไม่ได้ฟังยากสักเท่าไหร่ 

และนั่นแหละคือปัญหา

พวกเขาทักทายกัน ดาวิดไม่ได้ดูนอบน้อม แต่ก็พูดจารักสนุก เชิญเขาเข้าในร่ม ไปในห้องหรูติดเครื่องปรับอากาศ ธงสองชาติถูกประดับไว้พร้อมเก้าอี้เบาะนุ่ม

การเจรจานี่ก็คงไม่พ้นการตกลงเรื่องสหรัฐจะให้เงินกู้แก่อิสราเอล เป็นปริมาณเท่าไหร่ดี

ทูตและผู้นำพูดคุยกัน บรรยากาศตึงมึนเล็กน้อยอย่างไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก

ดาวิดนั่งอยู่เก้าอี้ด้านหลัง ยกขาขึ้นมาไขว่ห้าง เผยพื้นรองเท้าเปื้อนทราย ท่าทางสบายราวอยู่บ้าน

แต่นี่ก็บ้านเขาจริงๆ

อัลเฟรดนั่งที่เบาะเยื้องข้างหัวหน้าทูต ท่านประธานาธิบดียังไม่เสี่ยงมาในพื้นที่ภาวะสงครามแบบนี้ เขามองดาวิดผู้นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม หวังว่าอีกฝ่ายจะไม่ถือสา

เอนหลังพิงเบาะท่าสบายบ้าง ยักคิ้วเล่นให้อย่างไม่ต้องการความตึงเครียดเกินพอดี

ดาวิดฉีกยิ้มเล็กน้อย ก่อนดวงตาสีฟ้าจะตวัดกลับไปมองการเจรจา

มันผ่านไปได้ด้วยดี ซ้ำยังเสนอเรื่องการขอแบ่งค่าปฏิกรรมสงครามจากเยอรมันให้แก่รัฐนี้ในสัดส่วนที่สูงลิบ อิสราเอลคงต้องแสดงความต้องการนี้เอง แค่เหมือนพูดคุยหยั่งเชิง แต่ใครๆก็รู้ว่าอิสราเอลทำแน่ ไม่ว่าสหรัฐจะสนับสนุนหรือไม่

อัลเฟรดฟัง หยิบเอกสารบนโต๊ะขึ้นมาอ่าน

อา ใช่ ปัญหาหลักตอนนี้ ก็คือหมอนี่กำลังถังแตก สุดๆ ถึงขนาดที่สองสามปีมานี้ต้องมีการปันส่วนอาหารและข้าวของเครื่องใช้แก่ประชาชน และอัตราการว่างงานก็สูงลิ่วตัวแดง

การพูดคุยสิ้นสุดลง คณะทูตกลับโรงแรมและเตรียมไปร้านอาหาร เขามีเวลาอีกหนึ่งวันและหนึ่งคืน ในประเทศนี้

ดาวิดเข้ามาหาเขา ชวนเขาไปทานอาหาร แบบที่สบายๆ หน่อย ไม่ต้องมีพิธีรีตอง อัลเฟรดไม่มีเหตุผลให้ปฏิเสธ

พวกเขามาที่ร้านอาหารริมหาด มีคลื่นทะเลซัดเข้าหาลมเย็นสบาย ดาวิดสั่งอาหารทะเลให้เขา ส่วนตนก็กินอาหารพื้นเมืองจานหนึ่งที่อัลเฟรดไม่รู้จัก

"ปัญหาเศรษฐกิจนี่เลี่ยงไม่พ้นเลยนะว่าไหม? " อัลเฟรดเปรยขึ้น ไม่รู้เป็นการเปิดบทสนทนาที่เหมาะหรือไม่ เขาแทบไม่เคยคุยเล่นกับอีกฝ่ายเลยนี่

"อาฮะ หนักหน่อย หลังสงคราม" ดาวิดยักไหล่ ยังยิ้มๆ ตักอาหารเข้าปาก

"แต่ก็นะ...ถึงจุดหนึ่งแล้ว ต่อให้จะต้องทำยังไงก็ได้ นั่นคือวิธีการของคุณใช่ไหม? "

อัลเฟรดถามขึ้น ดูตรง...ประเด็น ในฐานะแบบพวกเขา ไม่มีความจำเป็นต้องเลี่ยงมากนัก ในยุคนี้ที่ทุกสิ่งยิ่งซับซ้อน ความสัมพันธ์ส่วนตัวของพวกเขาแทบไม่มีผลต่อการทูต ไม่มีอะไรเลยนอกจากเป็นตัวแทนของสิ่งที่หลักลอย จะมีก็แต่ ความรู้สึก

"ใช่" ดาวิดตอบ แทบไม่เสียเวลาคิด

และรอยยิ้มนั้นหายไป

"เป็นคุณจะไม่ทำหรือ" อีกฝ่ายถามย้อนกลับ เอียงศีรษะเล็กน้อย

เอื้อมมือยื่นส้อมมาจิ้มเอากุ้งตัวหนึ่งในจานกลางฝั่งอัลเฟรด แล้วเอาใส่ปาก

อัลเฟรดพอทราบว่ามันเป็นอาหารที่ขัดต่อหลักศาสนายูดาย แต่เขาตัดสินใจจะไม่ถาม

"ไม่รู้สิ" เขายักคิ้ว "ถ้าจำเป็นจริงๆ ก็อาจจะทำ ไม่รู้ว่าประธานาธิบดีจะยอมหรือเปล่า ไม่ก็หาวิธีรอดทางอื่นจนได้ ไม่ให้ต้องเสียหน้ามากล่ะมั้ง"

คำตอบนั้นทำดาวิดหัวเราะ เขากลับไปที่จานตัวเอง

"คุณคงยังไม่เคยใกล้ความตาย"

"ก็คงจะแบบนั้น"

อัลเฟรดยกน้ำมะนาวขึ้นดื่ม

"ไม่รู้หมอนั่นจะยอมรึเปล่านะ ลุดวิก เศรษฐกิจหลังแยกเยอรมันตะวันตกก็ไม่ได้ดีนักหรอก แต่ก็ไม่ได้เลวร้ายเท่าคุณตอนนี้ ผมไม่ค่อยรู้จักเขาเท่าไหร่"

"โอ้ ผมรู้จักเขาดี" ดาวิดตอบต่อทันที เกือบจะเป็นการพูดแทรก จัดการอาหารในจานเสร็จ ยกน้ำขึ้นดื่มเช่นกัน "เขาจะยอม อย่างปฏิเสธไม่ได้"

อัลเฟรดสังเกตเห็นถึงสายตาที่เด็ดขาดและเยือกเย็น

"ไปโรงแรมของคุณกัน อัลเฟรด ให้ผมขับไปส่ง"

ตัดบทฉับ จนอัลเฟรดยังคิดว่ามันดูไร้มารยาท สำหรับรัฐเล็กๆ ที่ต้องพึ่งพางบประมาณจากสหรัฐมากมายขนาดนี้

ดาวิดขับรถไป เขานั่งข้างคนขับ ยิ่งได้เห็นร่างกายอีกฝ่ายที่ผอม อาจเป็นผลจากพิษเศรษฐกิจ…แต่เริ่มดูมีกล้ามเนื้อ ดูดีขึ้นจากที่อัลเฟรดจำได้หลังขึ้นฝั่งที่นอร์มังดี นั่งเทียบกันแบบนี้แล้วอัลเฟรดดูร่างใหญ่กว่ามากทีเดียว

พวกเขามาถึงโรงแรม ดาวิดทำเพียงจอดส่งเขาที่จุดรับส่งริมถนน

"คุณไปรับกุญแจที่เคาน์เตอร์ได้เลย พร้อมบัตร… อย่างคุณคงไม่ต้องใช้ สัมภาระน่าจะอยู่ที่ห้องแล้ว"

อัลเฟรดยังไม่ทันจะตอบอะไร รถยนต์อเมริกันคันนั้นก็ขับออกไป ถ้าเขาดูไม่ผิด คงเป็น Kaiser Manhattan สีน้ำเงิน

อัลเฟรดได้แต่คิดถึงใบหน้าของเจ้าอวดดีและเย่อหยิ่งนั่น

การเยือนอิสราเอลครั้งแรกจบลงไป


	3. Shtaim

อัลเฟรดมีหลายปัญหาให้ปวดหัว จบจากเกาหลีใต้ ก็มีเวียดนาม มันน่าปวดหัว และอิสราเอลทำสงครามกับอาหรับครั้งใหม่อย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้อีกครั้ง ในที่สุด

เจ้านั่นมีแผลตามตัวยิ่งมากขึ้น ท่าทางแข็งกร้าวมีแต่จะมากขึ้น… เป็นระยะเวลาหลายปีหลังจากการพบกันครั้งก่อน ที่จีดีพีเกินครึ่งของประเทศนี้จะยังมาจากเงินกู้จากสหรัฐและค่าปฏิกรรมสงครามจากเยอรมัน สภาพย่ำแย่ถึงปานนั้น ก็ยังมีท่าทางโอหังเช่นเดิมในการเยือนครั้งต่อมาของอัลเฟรด อัลเฟรดอยู่ในเครื่องแบบทหารอากาศและดูอดนอน เขาเพียงแวะมาเจรจาทั่วไปประกบกับคณะทูต และพักสมองที่เมดิเตอร์เรเนียนสักสองคืน….ก่อนบินต่อไปที่เวียดนามเพื่อสะสางปัญหาต่อ

สงครามที่คลองสุเอซเพิ่งยุติครึ่งปีก่อน ชัยชนะแก่อิสราเอล ประเทศเล็กๆนี่ยึดคาบสมุทรซีนายได้ แลกกับเลือดเนื้อของชาวอาหรับที่พ่ายแพ้ อียิปต์เกลียดเขายิ่งกว่าเดิม อังกฤษสุดท้ายก็ยืมมืออิสราเอลจัดการหนามยอกอกอีกราย สหรัฐไม่ได้มีบทบาทอะไรมากนักกับสงครามนี้ (ออกจะไม่เห็นด้วยด้วยซ้ำ) ยุทโธปกรณ์ส่วนใหญ่อัดฉีดมาจากอังกฤษและฝรั่งเศส

ดาวิดนั่งอยู่ ในค่ายทหารใกล้ๆ เขาไม่ได้เข้ามาร่วมกับคณะทูตด้วยซ้ำตอนเจรจากับสหรัฐ ยิ่งทำให้อัลเฟรดหงุดหงิดไม่เบา ไม่ให้เกียรติ? คงเป็นความรู้สึกแบบนั้นคงได้

รอบนี้อัลเฟรดปล่อยให้คณะทูตพูดคุยกันเองไป เมื่อการพูดคุยจบลง เขาจึงเดินกลับออกมาที่ค่ายทหารด้านหน้า

ออกมาหาหมอนั่น ที่นั่งอยู่ ไขว่ห้าง เหมือนเคย หมวกดึงลงปิดหน้า คงกำลังงีบ

แต่ก็ลืมตาตื่นทันทีตอนเขาเข้าใกล้พอ

ดวงตาสีครามเหมือนมหาสมุทรลึก

"เจรจากันเสร็จแล้วหรือ? " ดาวิดถาม รอยยิ้มไร้ความจริงใจไม่ปิดบัง และแววตาแสนเย็นชา "ตามตารางต่อไปคุณก็ต้องไปทานอาหารพร้อมกับท่านนายกฯ เชิญครับ"

"ไม่ล่ะ ผมเบื่อเต็มที" อัลเฟรดตอบเสียงห้วน ขอบตาดำคล้ำ "พาผมไปหาร้านอะไรทานแล้วไปส่งโรงแรมหน่อย"

ดาวิดเลิกคิ้ว ใช้นิ้วดันหมวกขึ้นเพื่อจะได้มองชัดๆ "นั่นหน้าที่ผมเหรอ? "

"ไม่ได้เหรอ"

ไม่ได้เจตนาเท่าไหร่ แต่อัลเฟรดยิ่งเดินเข้าไปชิด ภาษากายของการคุกคาม? ก็ไม่เชิง เขาแค่หงุดหงิดท่าทีเจ้าบ้านคนนี้เต็มทน ทั้งความอวดดีและเย่อหยิ่ง

ดาวิดไม่ได้แสดงสีหน้าอะไรออกมา ทำเพียงยักไหล่ ลุกขึ้น เดินไปหยิบกุญแจรถแต่โดยดี

รถจี๊ปอเมริกันทันสมัยจอดอยู่ ราวกับเพิ่งถอยมาใหม่ๆ ฝ่ายผู้มาเยือนคุ้นตามันดี ดาวิดเดินก้าวไปขึ้นฝั่งคนขับ อัลเฟรดตามไปนั่งข้างๆ

ดาวิดตัวเล็ก….อาจจะเตี้ยกว่าเขานิดหน่อย ข้อมือและแขนเต็มไปด้วยแผลเป็นที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นในครั้งก่อน ไม่แน่ใจเหมือนกันว่าเหตุใดเขาจึงจำได้แม่นยำนัก เขาเหลือบมองมือที่จับพวงมาลัย หักเลี้ยวไปตามถนนที่เต็มไปด้วยฝุ่น ท่าทางแข็งทื่ออันเป็นเอกลักษณ์

อัลเฟรดถูกเรียกหนึ่งครั้งให้ลงจากรถ เมื่อรถหยุดมาถึงที่หมายแล้ว แต่เขายังนั่งจ้องคนขับอยู่ไม่ขยับ

มันน่าอายนิดหน่อย

ในชุดทหารอเมริกัน ใครๆ ก็รู้จักเขา เมื่อเดินเข้าไปในร้านอาหารเก่าแก่ร้านหนึ่ง ดาวิดขอเจ้าของร้านให้เปิดห้องส่วนตัว มันมีโต๊ะขนาดใหญ่สำหรับคนนับสิบคนเพื่อสังสรรค์กันในที่ปิด แต่ตอนนี้ก็มีแต่พวกเขา

ดาวิดเลือกนั่งลงที่โต๊ะฝั่งหนึ่งก่อน

อัลเฟรดนิ่งไปครู่ ก่อนเลือกเดินไปนั่งที่ฝั่งตรงข้าม

เจ้าบ้านหันไปสั่งอาหาร คราวนี้เป็นอาหารพื้นเมือง ชื่อเป็นภาษาอาหรับ "เห็นช่วงนี้คุณวิ่งวุ่นไปทั่วโลก" อีกฝ่ายเปรย "พอเลือกเดินเส้นทางเป็นมหาอำนาจแล้ว มันก็ยากจะถอนตัวหรือ"

อัลเฟรดยังมีสีหน้ามึนตึง

เขาไม่มีอารมณ์พูดคุยเรื่องการเมืองและการทหารตอนนี้เสียเท่าไหร่

"คงแบบนั้น" อาหารถูกนำมาวาง เป็นเนื้อสัตว์และสลัดผักสไตล์อาหรับ เขารอจนบริกรออกไปแล้วจึงพูดต่อ "และมันไม่ง่ายเลย"

"ผมรู้" ดาวิดพึมพำ ตักอาหารใส่ปาก

อัลเฟรดนึกตะคอกอยู่ในใจ เสียงดังลั่นในหัว ใช่สิ พ่อคนเก่ง อาจจะยังดีที่เขามีความสามารถในการควบคุมอารมณ์มากพอ ยังดี

"มันคงยากน่าดู รัฐของคุณก็ใช่รัฐที่บริหารง่ายเสียเมื่อไหร่" ดาวิดยังพูดต่อ "แล้วยังต้องเจียดงบประมาณมาให้รัฐเล็กๆ อย่างผม แลกกับไม่ให้ผมเลือกเส้นทางไปอีกฝั่งเสีย"

ดวงตาสีฟ้าตวัดขึ้นมอง

ก่อนพูดต่อ "บางทีผมก็เวทนาตัวเองอยู่เหมือนกัน"

อัลเฟรดยังไม่ตอบอะไร ในตอนแรก เขาค่อยๆ หยิบช้อนและส้อม ตักอาหารกลิ่นแปลกเข้าปาก

เขาพบว่าตนแทบไม่รับรสด้วยซ้ำ อะไรๆ ล้วนตึงเครียดเกินไป

"ถ้าผมเป็นคุณ ก็คงคิดแบบนั้น กับตัวเอง" คำตอบแข็งกร้าว อัลเฟรดรู้สึกพะอืดพะอมขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย แต่ก็กลืนมันลงไป "แต่คุณก็รู้ ว่ามันไม่ใช่แค่นั้น"

ดาวิดไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อไปอีกหลายนาที เขากินอาหารในจานหมดอย่างรวดเร็ว

อัลเฟรดดื่มน้ำเข้าไปหลายอึก จนหมดแก้ว แต่อาหารเพิ่งพร่องไปครึ่งจานเท่านั้น

"คุณเคยนึกอยากให้เรื่องพวกนี้มันจบลงรึเปล่า"

อัลเฟรดพึมพำถามเสียงเหนื่อย

ดาวิดยกมือขึ้นเท้าคาง "เรื่องไหน? "

"สงคราม"

"ถ้าผมตอบว่าใช่ ก็คงจะดูย้อนแย้ง เพราะผมจะตาย ถ้าปราศมัน"

ดาวิดตอบเต็มเสียง ไร้ความลังเลเมื่อพูดถึงประเด็นนี้

"แต่ใช่ หากมีสักวันหนึ่งที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีสงคราม ผมก็คงฝันถึงมัน"

เขามองอัลเฟรด เวลาบ่ายคล้อยเกือบเย็น

"ถ้าทานไม่หมดก็ไม่เป็นไร"

ดาวิดลุกขึ้น มองชาวอเมริกันที่ไม่แตะอาหารมาหลายนาที อีกฝ่ายอาจจะพอเข้าใจ มนุษย์เวลาเครียดแล้วมันกินอะไรก็ไม่ลง

และเขาก็ตัดสินใจบางอย่างได้

บางอย่าง

"นี่" อัลเฟรดเงยหน้าขึ้น มองอีกฝ่าย

เป็นความเงียบ อยู่ประมาณเกือบนาที

อัลเฟรดสูดหายใจเข้าลึก พูดต่อด้วยเสียงที่อิดโรย

"คืนนี้ผมนอนกับคุณ ได้ไหม"


	4. Shalosh

ไม่รู้เอาความมั่นหน้าพวกนี้มาจากไหน หมายถึงตัวเขาเองนี่แหละ เขาคิดว่าดาวิดเชี่ยวชาญภาษาอังกฤษพอจะรู้ความหมายโดยนัย….ของคำชวนนั้น คิดว่านะ

พวกเขาเพิ่งเคยเจอกันตัวต่อตัวและพูดคุยกันเพียงสองครั้ง ครั้งก่อนกับครั้งนี้ นอกนั้นก็เป็นทางโทรศัพท์ จดหมาย และทางอ้อมอื่นๆ ในขั้นตอนการทูต… มันดูเร็วเกินไปหน่อยหรือเปล่า?… แต่สมองเขาตึงเครียดจนไม่สามารถคิดอะไรยิบย่อย

และทำไงได้

เจ้านั่นไม่ปฏิเสธนี่

ดาวิดนิ่งไปเล็กน้อยหลังคำขอนั้น ชายหนุ่มผมสีเข้มหลบตาเขาไปแวบหนึ่ง แล้วจึงค่อยกลับมาสบตาอย่างไร้ความลังเลดังเดิม ปากขยับ ตอบสั้นๆ ว่า “ได้”

เขาเดินไปจ่ายเงิน นำไปที่รถคันเดิม ขึ้นไปที่นั่งคนขับ

รออัลเฟรดตามขึ้นมา

“ถ้าคุณไม่เอาด้วย ปฏิเสธตอนนี้ก็ได้นะ แล้วเอาผมไปส่งที่โรงแรม” ชาวอเมริกันพูดทันทีที่ขึ้นรถและปิดประตู ตามองไปด้านนอก

“คุณจะเปลี่ยนใจหรือ? ” เขาหมุนพวงมาลัย มองกระจกหลัง ถอยรถ ฝุ่นตลบ แล้วขับออกไป

“เปล่า”

ดาวิดไม่ตอบอะไรอีก ตอนขับไปตามถนนที่อีกฝ่ายไม่คุ้นเคย ระหว่างการเยือนอัลเฟรดไม่เคยได้ไปไหนนอกจากสนามบิน และย่านกลางเมืองในเทลอาวีฟที่เรียกได้ว่า เจริญ รถจี๊ปพาทั้งคู่ไปตามถนนสู่ย่านชานเมือง อาคารสูงค่อยๆ บางตาลง เหลือเป็นบ้านไม่เกินสองชั้น ตั้งกันห่างๆ มีสวนมะกอก สลับไปตามเนินเขา เขาเริ่มสังเกตเห็น ชาวอาหรับ ดูได้จากการแต่งกาย ลวดหนาม ทหาร....

สิ่งต่างๆ ที่อัลเฟรดและสหรัฐ _เลือก_ จะมองข้ามไปเสีย

ในตอนนี้

อัลเฟรดมองเห็นยอดของแนวหญ้าที่ไล้ไปกับแสงอาทิตย์สุดท้ายตอนรถเลี้ยวเข้าสู่เขตของนิคมหนึ่ง มันเป็นกลุ่มบ้านหลายหลังเรียงรอบสวน

แต่อย่างไรก็ดูเงียบ ราวกับไร้ผู้คน

เขายังไม่ได้แจ้งพวกคณะทูตด้วยซ้ำ แต่คงไม่มีปัญหา

_เพราะเขาไม่สามารถตายด้วยวิธีแบบมนุษย์_

รถขับมาจอดสนิทที่หน้าบ้านหลังที่ใหญ่ที่สุดในนั้น อาคารสีขาว ก่อจากคอนกรีต ดูยุคใหม่ทันสมัย อัลเฟรดพอรู้ว่ามันเป็นสถาปัตยกรรมเยอรมันประเภทหนึ่งซึ่งเรียกว่า เบาเฮาส์ ที่ถูกสร้างอย่างแพร่หลายมากในเทลอาวีฟ โดยเฉพาะเบาเฮาส์สีขาว ดาวิดก้าวลง รออัลเฟรดลงมาตามถึงล็อครถ เก็บกุญแจรถใส่กระเป๋า และหยิบกุญแจบ้าน ก้าวขาซ้าย… อัลเฟรดไม่รู้ตัวว่าเผลอจ้องมารายละเอียดอีกฝ่ายถี่แค่ไหน แต่เขารู้ว่าดวงตาสีน้ำเงินนั้นเริ่มมองมาแปลกๆ

“คุณเครียด และวิตกกังวล” ดาวิดพูดขณะไขกุญแจเข้าบ้าน มีแม่กุญแจสองชั้น ผลักประตูเหล็กเข้าไป เชิญเขาเข้าตาม และหันกลับไปล็อกอีกหลายชั้นกว่าขาเข้ามา

“ก็เห็นๆ กันอยู่” อัลเฟรดก้าวไป มองเล็กน้อยว่าต้องถอดรองเท้าหรือไม่ จนเจ้าบ้านถอดรองเท้าคอมแบทออกแล้วสวมรองเท้าที่ดูสบายกว่า เขาจึงทำบ้าง

“คุณอาบน้ำก็ได้” จังหวะที่เขาก้มไปถอดรองเท้า ดาวิดก็เดินไปเปิดไฟ ภายในบ้านชัดขึ้นมา มันดูไม่เหมือนบ้านคนจริงๆ สักเท่าไหร่ ว่าง โล่ง ไร้ของสะสม ไร้รูปถ่าย มีโต๊ะเล็ก โซฟา และโทรทัศน์รุ่นเก่า มองเข้าไปเห็นครัวและห้องน้ำ สุดทางมีบันไดขึ้นไปชั้นสอง

ดาวิดชี้ไปที่ห้องน้ำชั้นล่างให้ “เดี๋ยวผมขึ้นไปเอาผ้าเช็ดตัวมาให้”

พูดจบเขาก็ขึ้นไปจริงๆ ทิ้งอัลเฟรดไว้ในบ้านประหลาดนี่ตามลำพัง

อัลเฟรดรอจนอีกฝ่ายขึ้นไปพ้นตาก่อน จึงเดินมองตามสิ่งของต่างๆ เสียหน่อย มีชั้นวางของทำจากไม้สีเข้ม ซึ่งถูกใช้วางนาฬิกา แฟ้มเอกสาร (เขาจะไม่แอบเปิดมันดูตอนนี้) ที่ทับกระดาษที่วางอยู่เดี่ยวๆ รูปทรงคล้ายหาดทรายที่มีโขดหิน หนังสือสอนภาษาฮีบรูสมัยใหม่ที่ค่อนข้างเยิน

และสิ่งที่เด่นชัดที่สุด เชิงเทียนเงินเจ็ดกิ่ง อันเป็นตราแผ่นดิน

มันมีอยู่เท่านั้น ไม่ต่างจากรัฐนี้ รัฐใหม่เอี่ยมที่ไม่เคยมีมาก่อน จนคลื่นมวลชน ปลายปากกาและกระบอกปืนทำให้มันมี

แต่นั่นไม่จริง อัลเฟรดยังจำแววตานั้นได้ หลังขึ้นฝั่งยุโรป และรุกคืบเข้าไปในพื้นทวีป เขาเคยพบชายคนนี้

สภาพเสื้อผ้าผุพัง ผอมแห้งราวกับซากศพ

ราวกับเรื่องราวก่อนหน้านั้นไม่หลงเหลืออยู่เลย ในบ้านชั้นล่างนี้ อย่างจงใจ

อัลเฟรดถอดเครื่องแบบออกและวางมันพาดไว้ที่เก้าอี้แถวนั้น เหลือแต่เสื้อชั้นในไปถอดในห้องน้ำ มันมีฝักบัว อ่างล้างมือ และชักโครก ไม่มีแยกส่วนเปียกและแห้งด้วยซ้ำ เขาไม่เรื่องมาก ถอดเสื้อผ้าที่เหลือพาดไว้ที่ชักโครก ค่อยเปิดฝักบัว ปล่อยน้ำเย็นไหลมาชะล้างเหงื่อไคล

เหมือนได้สติกลับมาเพิ่มอีกหน่อย

“.....” ยืนรับน้ำจนพอใจแล้ว เขาถึงหยิบสบู่ก้อนตรงนั้นมาถูตัว

ตอนนั้นมีเสียงเคาะดังมาจากประตู ไม่รอให้เขาตอบ ดาวิดเปิดเข้ามาพร้อมผ้าเช็ดตัวสีครีม

“อย่าใช้น้ำเปลืองนักล่ะ” พูดห้วนๆ อย่างเคย พาดผ้าไว้ให้ แล้วออกไปทันที

ทิ้งอัลเฟรดยืนเปลือยกายตาปริบ ขยี้ผมเปียก เอื้อมมือไปปิดน้ำ ชำระล้างตัวต่อ

เจ้านี่ประหลาดกว่าที่คิด

อัลเฟรดใช้เวลาในห้องน้ำสักพัก เขายืนเช็ดตัวจนแห้ง อากาศอิสราเอลร้อนและแห้งกว่าที่บ้าน แต่ไม่ชื้นอบอ้าวเท่าเวียดนาม นี่คงเป็นอากาศสบายๆ สุดท้ายที่เขาควรจะตักตวงเอาไว้

เขาเดินออกมา สวมบ็อกเซอร์ตัวเดิม พร้อมเสื้อยืดสีเข้ม

เขาพบดาวิดที่ท่าทางเพิ่งขึ้นไปอาบน้ำมาเช่นกัน ผมสีเข้มยังเปียกหมาด สวมเสื้อยืดและกางเกงขาสั้นที่ดูสบาย

ดาวิดเดินเปิดพัดลม ไปนั่งลงที่โซฟา

มองมาทางเขา

อัลเฟรดรู้สึกปั่นป่วนในท้องขึ้นมา อาจเพราะประหม่า? เขาเคยนอนกับคนมากหน้าหลายตา รอบนี้ก็ไม่ต่างจากรอบก่อนๆ เขานอนเพราะต้องการปลดเปลื้องอารมณ์ทางเพศจากความตึงเครียดตลอดมา มันก็เท่านั้น

อย่างไรมันก็เป็นผลประโยชน์ทั้งสองฝ่าย

เขาเดินไปที่โซฟา นั่งลงข้างๆ รู้สึกถึงพื้นนุ่มที่ยวบลงตามน้ำหนักของตน

ดาวิดเอนกายลง มือถือขวดเจลเล็กๆ มาด้วย

อัลเฟรดกลืนน้ำลาย

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าตนเคยจินตนาการภาพ...ลามกๆ ของดาวิดไว้หรือไม่ ไม่ว่าจะระหว่างฝันในจิตไร้สำนึก หรือภาพที่แวบเข้ามาขณะเขาจ้องมองร่างที่เล็กกว่าของอีกฝ่าย ความรู้สึกของการอยากลิ้มลอง อยากสัมผัส อยากขย้ำ? อาจมีอะไรแบบนั้นอยู่

"อยากให้ผมเตรียมเองก่อนไหม? "

ดาวิดถาม ราวกับเรื่องที่ _แน่อยู่แล้ว_ ราวกับการเจรจาทางการทูตที่ถูกไตร่ตรองมาอย่างดี ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ดูธรรมดาที่สุด

อัลเฟรดมองอีกฝ่ายที่ค่อยๆ ร่นกางเกงตนเองลง นิ่งค้าง แล้วพึมพำเบาๆ แทบไร้เสียงว่า _เอาสิ_

ดาวิดถอดกางเกงตนออก ไม่มีชั้นใน ชันขาข้างหนึ่งขึ้น

เขาแตะ แทรกนิ้วชุ่มเจลหล่อลื่น เข้าไปในช่องทางคับแคบนั้น ทีละน้อย…

อัลเฟรดดูไม่ออกว่านั่นเป็นความ _เชี่ยวชาญ_ หรือเปล่า เขามองนิ้วที่ค่อยๆ ผลุบหายเข้าไปเพิ่มทีละนิด สลับกับมองใบหน้าคิ้วขมวดของอีกคนที่ไม่ค่อยได้เห็นนัก ดาวิดแสดงสีหน้าที่ดูไม่สบายใจออกมา ง่วนกับการหลุบตามองลงไปที่ระหว่างขาตน

ดวงตาสีฟ้านั้นเงยขึ้นมาสบด้วยบ้าง

และมันดูท้าทาย

"บีบเจลเพิ่มให้หน่อย คุณโจนส์" ไม่เคยมีสักครั้ง ที่อีกฝ่ายจะเอ่ยเรียกเขาด้วยคำอื่นนอกจากคำว่า _คุณ_ อัลเฟรดรู้สึกสะท้านไปทั้งร่าง เขาเอื้อมมือ รับขวดมาจากมืออีกฝ่าย ค่อยๆ เทและบีบของเหลวลื่นนั้นลงไปที่ช่องว่างระหว่างปลายนิ้วกับวงกล้ามเนื้อคับแคบ

ไอ้หนูเขาแข็งตึงเต็มที่โดยไม่ต้องใช้มือช่วยด้วยซ้ำ

เขามองอีกฝ่ายใช้สามนิ้ว รูดเข้าและออก ขยับขยายจนช่องทางนั้นเปิดกว้าง

ไม่ทันรู้ตัว เขาร่นบ็อกเซอร์ตนลง แกนเนื้อขนาดใหญ่ถูกประคองไว้ในมือ ร้อนรุ่ม

ดาวิดเหลือบมองมัน หัวเราะ

"คิดว่าพอรึยังนะ?"

"ของผมใหญ่นะ" อัลเฟรดพูด _เสียงสั่นในตอนปลาย_ "คงต้องอีกสักหน่อย"

ไม่พูดเปล่า นิ้วหนึ่งถูกช่วยส่งเข้าไปเติมเพิ่ม ร่างเล็กกว่าสะดุ้งเฮือก

อัลเฟรดโน้มตัว โถมลง กดนิ้วที่ถือวิสาสะนั่นย้ำเข้าไป

จนเขารู้สึกไปเองว่าช่องทางนั้นขยายกว้างอีกหน่อย

ได้ยินเสียงดาวิดครางหวิวๆ อยู่ข้างหู

เขาถอนนิ้วตนออก รวมทั้งดึงนิ้วเจ้าของร่างออกไปด้วย

ส่วนปลายมนค่อยๆ ทาบลงที่ระหว่างขา ไล้ขึ้นจนจ่อกับช่องทางเปิด มือข้างหนึ่งประคองมัน มืออีกข้างยึดเอวดาวิดไว้ไม่ให้ขยับได้นัก

"คุณชอบควบคุม"

ร่างด้านใต้ออกความเห็น พึมพำ

อัลเฟรดไม่มีเวลาคิดนานพอจะตอบ

เขาออกแรงดันจากสะโพก ค่อยๆ กดส่วนหัวนั่นเข้าไปในความคับแน่น ดันให้ลึกเข้าไปเรื่อยๆ ดาวิดจิกแขนเขาแน่น ส่งเสียงร้องที่ดูอึดอัด

แต่ตอนนี้เขาไม่อยากจะสนใจ

เมื่อเข้าไปได้ค่อนหนึ่ง เขาหยุดนิ่ง ให้ร่างด้านใต้ปรับตัว ความร้อนจากการเสียดสีและความเร้าอารมณ์ยิ่งทำให้เขาอยากกระแทกย้ำเข้าไปเสียตอนนี้

ดาวิดส่งเสียง เขาดูอดกลั้น ขาสองข้างยิ่งยกชันสูง ชันจนเกือบแนบหน้าอก

ผ่านไปอีกครึ่งนาที เมื่อความอดทนขาดผึง อัลเฟรดดันสะโพกเข้าลึกอย่างไม่เบาเท่าไหร่จนมีเสียงผิวเนื้อกระทบ แกนกายทั้งหมดฝังเข้าในร่างเล็กที่กำลังครางเสียงแหบคล้ายโหยหวน

แล้วเสียงก็หยุด ดาวิดหอบ เขาพะงาบปาก ใบหน้าแดงก่ำ มือที่เต็มไปด้วยแผลเป็นถูกยกขึ้นมากุมปากตนไว้อย่างหลวมๆ

อัลเฟรดค่อยๆ ถอยสะโพกออก...แล้วแทรกกลับเข้าไป ซ้ำอีก เสียงเจลเสียดสีเหนอะหนะ ดันย้ำซ้ำจนร่างด้านล่างโยกไปตามแรงอย่างรั้งไม่อยู่

เฉพาะเวลามีเซ็กซ์ที่อัลเฟรดรู้สึก… ไม่จำเป็นต้องสวมหน้ากาก? หากนอนกับพวก _มหาอำนาจ_ _โลกเก่า_ บางทีเขาต้องถือมารยาทเป็นสำคัญ พวกนั้นชอบเซ็กซ์ที่ออกจะนิ่มนวลกว่า เซ็กซ์ที่ควบคุมได้ ชอบเขาที่กระทำอย่างหมาโง่ ไม่ว่าจะเพราะรสนิยมหรือพวกนั้นสบายใจกว่า ที่เห็นเขาแสดงออกแบบนั้น

อัลเฟรดไล้มือไปตามเสื้อยืดด้านล่าง จนไปถึงลำคอสีแทน ตรึงมันไว้กับโซฟา

_แต่กับหมอนี่ มันไม่จำเป็น_

และหากเขามองไม่ผิด แกนกายของอีกฝ่ายดูจะตื่นตัวขึ้นมา เพิ่มนิดหน่อย

"ชอบแบบนี้? " อัลเฟรดกระซิบถาม ทั้งมือยังกระชับอยู่ที่คอ

ดาวิดหรี่ตาลงนิดหน่อย ส่งเสียงสั่นสะเทือนในคอดังขึ้นเมื่อถึงจังหวะที่ถูกกระแทกเข้า

เขาไม่ตอบ

อัลเฟรดก็ไม่เค้นต่อ

เขาดันร่างเข้าย้ำ เอียงสะโพกปรับมุมบ้างเพื่อให้แทรกได้ลึกขึ้น คว้าขวดเจลมา บีบมันลงเพิ่มที่แกนกายตนตอนชักออกมาค้างไว้ครู่ แล้วดันสวนเข้าไปอีกด้วยความเร็วที่ถี่กว่าเดิม

ดาวิดครางเกือบลั่น แล้วเสียงก็ขาดหาย เขาดูกลั้นเสียงเก่งเหลือเกิน เหลือแต่เสียงลมหายใจผ่านปากที่ปากอ้าเผยอ

_ใครมันจะคิดว่าไอ้อวดดีนี่มันจะน่าเอาขนาดนี้_

ได้แต่คิดในใจไปด้วยตอนที่ซอยสะโพกถี่ยิบ อย่างแทบควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้

แล้วก็มีเรื่องไม่คาดคิดขึ้น? เมื่อ ร่างด้านล่างกระตุกเกร็ง ดาวิดเกร็งขาและเท้าที่ก่ายสะโพกเขาอยู่ มือจิกที่แผ่นหลังแน่น เขาหลับตาสนิท แอ่นร่างขึ้นเล็กน้อย ขณะที่แกนกายชูชันค่อยๆ ฉีดของเหลวสีขุ่นออกมา เปรอะเต็มเสื้อยืดและหน้าท้อง

_ให้ตายสิวะ_ คำเดิมๆ วนขึ้นมาในหัว _มันยังไม่ได้รูดตัวเองด้วยซ้ำไม่ใช่รึไง_

อัลเฟรดขยับต่อไปอีกสองสามนาที บนคราบเปรอะเปื้อน ดาวิดดูหมดแรงยึดเกาะ นอนอ่อนยวบอยู่กับโซฟา ตอนอัลเฟรดใช้มือสองข้างยึดสะโพกเขาไว้แน่น แทรกตัวเข้าจนสุด แล้วปลดปล่อยของเหลวอุ่นเข้าใส่

ทั้งคู่เงียบ มีแต่เสียงหอบต่อไปอีกเกือบนาที เม็ดเหงื่อหยดลงสู่ร่างด้านล่าง

"คุณชอบโดนเอาแรงๆ แบบนี้? "

อัลเฟรดถาม ก่อนค่อยๆ โน้มตัว เอนกายลงนอนข้างๆ

โชคดีที่โซฟานี่กว้างพอ

"ไม่รู้สิ" คำตอบยียวน แม้น้ำเสียงจะเหนื่อยอ่อนจนฟังไม่ออกว่าจงใจกวนประสาทหรือไม่

ที่ลำคอของอีกฝ่ายยังมีรอยมือแดงจางๆ

"คุณชอบให้คู่นอนทำรุนแรงใส่"

"ถ้าไม่มากเกินไป"

อัลเฟรดเงียบ บางอย่างห้ามเขาไม่ให้ถามละลาบละล้วงเกินไปมากกว่านี้...ในตอนนี้

เขาค่อยๆ ถอนตัวออกช้าๆ จากช่องทางที่แดงช้ำ คราบสีขาวไหลเปรอะผสมปนกับเจล

ร่างเล็กกว่าส่งเสียงครางเบาออกมาอีกรอบ

ดาวิดดูแสดงออกชัดเจนว่าต้องการพักก่อน เขาหันหน้าไปในทิศตรงข้าม และปิดตาลง

อัลเฟรดก็ควรทำแบบนั้น

เขาจึงหลับไป


	5. arba

เดวิดตื่น ในความมืด

น่าจะหลับไปได้เพียงไม่กี่ชั่วโมง นี่ยังไม่เที่ยงคืนด้วยซ้ำ

เขาเหนื่อย ยอมรับว่าแบบนั้น กับทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น กับการปั้นหน้า ต้อนรับอาคันตุกะ เขาลุกขึ้น โซเซออกจากโซฟา จนไออุ่นของร่างข้างๆ ห่างออกไป

ก้มลงไปหากางเกง และสวมมันกลับคืน แล้วเขยิบไปนั่งที่โซฟาอีกตัวข้างๆ

เขาทิ้งตัว นั่งเฉยๆ นิ่งอยู่หลายนาที มีความคิดจะไปล้างตัว แต่เหนื่อยล้าเกินจะลุกไปไกล มือควานไปหาบุหรี่ที่ชั้นวางข้างๆ พร้อมไฟแช็ก เอามาจุดสูบ

มือสั่นอย่างไม่รู้ตัว

คงจะเหนื่อยไปหน่อยจริงๆ

พรุ่งนี้เช้าเขาก็คงต้องขับรถพาเจ้านี่ไปส่งโรงแรม

พรุ่งนี้เย็นก็ว่าจะหลบหน้าเสียหน่อย

แล้วมะรืนตอนเช้า ค่อยไปส่งที่สนามบิน

เป็นอันสิ้นสุดทริปอันแสนจะสิ้นเปลืองและเสแสร้ง

ไม่รู้ด่านจะตรึงได้อีกเมื่อไหร่ ไม่รู้ว่ากระสุนนัดต่อไปจะลั่นเมื่อใด

แต่ก็คงอีกไม่นาน

ขอแค่เจ้านี่บินออกไป ไปสู่เอเชียไกลและปัญหาของมัน

เขาจะได้กลับเป็นตัวของตัวเองเสียที

* * *

อัลเฟรดตื่นขึ้นมาตอนเช้าตรู่ สะดุ้ง ตื่นขึ้นจากฝันที่เขาจำไม่ได้แล้ว

ฟ้ายังมืด เขาเห็นดาวิดนั่งอยู่ ท่าทางเหมือนตื่นสะลึมสะลือ มีก้นบุหรี่ตกอยู่บนโต๊ะสองสามอัน และปืนของสหภาพโซเวียตอันน่าแสลงใจ เอเคสี่เจ็ด วางพาดไว้ข้างๆให้อุ่นใจ

“ผมหาปืนดีกว่านี้ให้คุณได้”

“งั้นก็ส่งมาสิ”

ตอบเสียงห้วน เช่นเคย อัลเฟรดพ่นลมพรืด นึกอดทนในใจ เดินไปทางห้องน้ำเพื่อล้างหน้าล้างตาและล้างตัวสักหน่อย

“คุณพออยู่พอกินแล้วนี่ ดีลอาวุธคงเพิ่มขึ้นได้หลังจากนี้ ลองให้พวกเขาคุยกันดูก็แล้วกัน”

“อาฮะ” ดาวิดตอบเสี้ยงสั้นห้วน อัลเฟรดกรอกตา ล้างหน้าเสร็จเขาก็เช็ดกับผ้าเช็ดตัว คว้าเอาเครื่องแบบตัวเดิมที่ถอดทิ้งไว้มาสวม

เดินเข้าไปใกล้ดาวิด ใกล้จนชิด “จะไม่มีขอบคุณกันสักคำจริงๆ หรือ? ”

“ยังไงดีล่ะ เราได้ประโยชน์ทั้งสองฝ่ายไม่ใช่หรือ กับดีลพวกนั้น” ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินจ้องขึ้นกลับ คำพูดเปล่งออกมาอย่างมั่นใจ “หรืออยากให้ผมใช้ปากแถมให้เป็นการขอบคุณ แบบนั้นก็ไม่เกี่ยง”

อัลเฟรดที่ขมวดคิ้วอยู่หัวเราะพรืด

“งั้นเป็นพรุ่งนี้เช้า ที่สนามบิน เป็นไง? ” กล้าพูด เขาก็กล้านัดจริง อัลเฟรดเดินไปหน้าประตู นั่งลงไปผูกเชือกรองเท้า

ดาวิดมุ่นคิ้วอยู่ลับหลัง ไม่ให้เห็น "เอาจริงเรอะ” เจ้าของบ้านหยิบเครื่องแบบมาสวมบ้าง ตามมาที่ประตู “เช้านี้ผมจะพาคุณไปโรงแรม แล้วทั้งวันและคืนนี้คุณจะไปตามตารางของคณะทูต”

“ได้”

อัลเฟรดนั่งรถจี๊ปทหารกลับไปถึงย่านกลางเมือง ดาวิดขับจากไป

ทั้งวันผ่านไป โดยไม่มีข่าวสารน่าเป็นห่วง

ตอนเช้า ที่สนามบิน มีรถมารับพวกคณะทูตไปก่อน

ส่วนดาวิดขับรถจี๊ปมา ชวนเขาขึ้น ขับตามหลังไป

เจ้านั่นหักเลี้ยวโค้ง เข้าไปในถนนที่ออกจะเปลี่ยว เป็นซอยระหว่างตึกหนึ่งที่ดูไม่มีคนผ่าน ตอนแรกเขานึกว่าจะถูกพามาเชือดซะแล้ว จนดาวิดจอดรถ ดึงเบรกมือ เอี้ยวตัวมา ลูบคลำที่เป้ากางเกงเขา

ไม่ทันตั้งตัวจริงๆ เจ้านั่นก้มหน้าลงมา ปลดเข็มขัดและตะขอกางเกงเขา ประคองแกนกายนั่นออกมา แล้วเริ่มใช้ลิ้นเลียไปตามความยาว

"อุบ…" อัลเฟรดยกมือขึ้น ปิดปาก

มันให้ความรู้สึกตื่นเต้น ที่ได้มาทำอะไรแบบนี้ กลางเมือง มีกั้นเพียงกระจกใสที่ไม่ฟิล์มเข้มอะไรนัก

เขาพยายามนั่งในท่าที่ดูปกติที่สุด

ดาวิดค่อยๆ เลีย สลับกับเม้มปากคลึงแกนกายที่เริ่มร้อนผ่าว

ลิ้นยาวค่อยๆ ประคองส่วนหัว แล้วเลื่อนมันเข้าลึกในปาก

 _ดีเป็นบ้า_ อัลเฟรดยกมือวางบนศีรษะอีกฝ่าย ออกแรงกดลงตามจังหวะที่ริมฝีปากเลื่อนขยับเข้าออก

ไม่นานนัก อาจจะสักเกือบแปดนาที... เขาก็เสร็จ มือใหญ่ออกแรงกดศีรษะไม่ให้ไปไหน ตอนของเหลวร้อนถูกฉีดเข้าในโพรงปาก

มันจบลงด้วยความเงียบ ดาวิดถอนปากไป แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากเปียกชุ่มของตัวเอง เช็ดต่อด้วยแขนเสื้ออย่างลวกๆ …

เขาออกรถ พาผู้มาเยือนไปส่งที่สนามบินโลด (Lod) ย่านชานเมืองที่มีทหารตรวจตราคุมเข้ม

อัลเฟรดและทูตสหรัฐบินจากไปอีกครั้ง

ไปจากดินแดนที่เต็มด้วยฝุ่นทราย คราบเลือดและควันปืน


	6. Red, White, Blue, Blood

ผ่านมาอีกสิบปี

โลกกำลังไปข้างหน้า

อัลเฟรดคิดแบบนั้นเสมอตอนเทคโนโลยีอวกาศของตนยิ่งเร่งพัฒนา หลายอย่างที่ดูเป็นเพียงเรื่องเพ้อฝันในยุคก่อน กำลังเป็นจริงในยุคนี้ แต่ยังช้าเกินไป สหภาพโซเวียตแซงหน้าพวกเขาไปใหญ่ เขายังต้องทดลองระเบิดนิวเคลียร์ ส่งกำลังไปรบในเวียดนาม

และจับตามองไปที่ตะวันออกกลาง แหล่งน้ำมันดิบที่ใหญ่ที่สุดในโลก และภูมิภาคที่เรียกได้ว่า _ระอุ_ ที่สุด ระหว่างที่เขากับอีวานแข่งขันไปสู่อำนาจ

มีหลายเหตุผลที่ทำให้เขาต้อง _คุ้มครอง_ รัฐเล็กๆ อันมีจิตวิญญาณแสนอวดดีนั้นไว้อย่างดีที่สุด หนึ่ง มันกลายเป็นพันธมิตรแน่นแฟ้นเดียวของเขาได้ในตะวันออกกลาง สอง เพื่อขัดขารัฐบริวารของโซเวียตอันได้แก่ชาติอาหรับทั้งหลาย สาม มันอยู่ในรัศมีที่เขาสามารถติดตั้งขีปนาวุธเพื่อจู่โจมโซเวียตได้ สี่ มนุษยธรรม? พวกเคร่งศาสนาบางคนในคองเกรสใช้คำนี้ (พวกที่เชื่อในเมสสิอาห์ และศรัทธาในการกลับมาอีกครั้งของชาวยิวในเยรูซาเลม) ห้า เพราะความรู้สึกผิด? จากกระแสเหยียดชาวยิวก่อนสงครามโลกครั้งที่สอง อันนำไปสู่การฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์อันเลวร้าย ทำให้พวกยุโรปรู้สึกว่า _ควรทำอะไรสักอย่าง_ (อัลเฟรดไม่ได้เห็นด้วยตา แต่จากสภาพของดาวิดที่เขาเห็นหลังยกพลขึ้นบกนั้น ก็พอบอกอะไรได้หลายอย่าง มันเลวร้าย มาก แต่เขาไม่เคยได้ยินจากปากของดาวิดเองเพราะหมอนั่นไม่เคยยกเรื่องนั้นมาพูดถึงต่อหน้าเขาตรงๆ เลย) หก เจ็ด…

มีเหตุผลอีกนับสิบนับร้อยที่คิดได้ ใด ๆ ไม่ลบความจริงที่ว่าอิสราเอลทำผิดข้อตกลงนานาชาติหลายต่อหลายครั้งกับชาวอาหรับและผู้ลี้ภัย กระทำอาชญากรรมสงคราม เหตุสังหารหมู่ชาวอาหรับปาเลสติเนียนอันอื้อฉาวไม่เคยเป็นครั้งแรก

และเขา จิตวิญญาณของสหรัฐ จำต้องลุกขึ้นอยู่ข้างเจ้านั่นเสมอในเวทีโลกอย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้ แม้พวกเขาจะยุติการสนับสนุนเงินทุนแก่อิสราเอลชั่วคราวเป็นการลงโทษ

ดาวิดรับรู้ทุกข้อครหา หมอนั่นดิ้นรน หมอนั่นรู้เสมอว่ามือตนเปื้อนเลือด เขาไม่เคยทำว่าตนเองเป็น _เหยื่อ_ ต่อหน้าอัลเฟรด ดาวิดแสดงความต้องการของตนตรงไปตรงมา ไม่ว่าจะเป็น อาหาร ยุทโธปกรณ์ เงินทุน และพาหนะ แม้ตนจะเป็นฝ่ายที่ _พึ่งพา_ เขา นั่นยิ่งน่าหงุดหงิด เพราะอัลเฟรดรู้ รู้ว่าอย่างไรสหรัฐก็พร้อมทุ่มสุดตัวเพื่อช่วยเหลือรัฐนี้ รัฐที่อยู่ห่างไปค่อนซีกโลก ไม่ว่าเขาจะอยากบีบคอไอ้หมอนี่ขนาดไหนก็ตามเพราะความอวดดีและการจงใจยั่วโมโห

ต่อหน้าอัลเฟรด ดาวิดเป็นแบบนั้น ชายหนุ่มที่แข็งกระด้าง ทหารที่แข็งกร้าว เขารู้ว่าหมอนี่ไม่ใช่พวกโรคจิตที่ชื่นชอบความรุนแรง ไม่มีใครอยากเป็นแบบนั้น มันคงมีเหตุผลบางอย่าง…. (และนั่นต่ำทราม ที่จะหาเหตุผลชอบธรรมให้การสังหารหมู่พลเรือน แต่เขาที่เป็น _สหรัฐอเมริกา_ จะพูดอะไรได้มากในประเด็นนี้เล่า) มันคือการล้างแค้นกันและกันต่อไปไม่สิ้นสุด ในการเยือนครั้งต่อๆ มา สิ่งที่เขาโรยหน้าไว้ต่อหน้าทูตต่างชาติค่อยๆ หายไป เขาเห็นดาวิดในมุมอื่นๆ มากขึ้น หมอนั่นที่สืบสวนเชลยศึกอย่างรุนแรง หมอนั่นที่สั่งการปฏิบัติการทางทหารที่เสี่ยงต่อเขตอยู่อาศัยของพลเรือน ความรุนแรงระหว่างชาวอาหรับและชาวยิวเด่นชัดขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ในทุกที่ที่อัลเฟรดไปเยือน

อัลเฟรดไม่เคยได้พบอีกจิตวิญญาณที่อยู่ที่นี่ _ปาเลสไตน์_ เขารู้จักชายคนนั้นจากข้อมูลที่มีในบันทึก จากภาพถ่าย จากปากคนอื่น และจากเนื้อหาในโทรทัศน์ แม้ว่าสื่อสหรัฐจะลงพิมพ์แสดงความเสียใจต่อเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นลงไปอย่างสุดซึ้ง

มาที่นี่ เขาพบเพียงดาวิด

และนั่น ก็คงเป็นความจงใจ

เขาที่เป็นจิตวิญญาณแห่งสหรัฐอเมริกาจะพูดอะไรได้…. เมื่อเป็นพวกเขาเองที่เลือกจะใช้อาวุธที่ร้อนดุจพื้นผิวดวงอาทิตย์ ลงสู่เมืองอันเต็มไปด้วยพลเรือน ถึงสองครั้ง

ระยะเวลานี้ มันเริ่มตึงเครียด สงครามเวียดนามยิ่งนองเลือด กองทัพสหรัฐเริ่มถูกส่งเข้าไปในภูมิภาคเอเชียตะวันออกเฉียงใต้ ในตะวันออกกลาง สหรัฐทำเพียงสนับสนุนอาวุธ

ความตึงเครียดก่อตัวใกล้ปะทุไปทุกที ในอียิปต์ โซเวียตพร้อมสนับสนุนเต็มที่ ในการทำลายพันธมิตรเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของสหรัฐนั่นออกไป

อัลเฟรดฉวยโอกาสอีกครั้ง ก่อนบินไปเวียดนาม แวะมาที่นี่ จากอีกซีกโลกหนึ่ง

เขามาในชุดลำลอง เครื่องแบบทหารสหรัฐถอดทิ้งไว้ที่โรงแรม เดินไปตามทางเดินติดหาดทราย ยามเย็น มันดูมีอะไรมากขึ้นกว่าเมื่อหลายปีก่อนเยอะ

เขารับรู้ ว่าอีกฝ่ายอยู่แถวนี้ ดาวิด เขานั่งอยู่ ที่โขดหินลำพัง สวมชุดทหาร สะพายปืนอูซี่ไว้ข้างตัว

จ้องไปในทะเล

ดาวิดรับรู้ถึงการมาของเขา เจ้าของบ้านเหลียวตัวกลับมา จ้องเขาไว้ครู่

"คุณคาดว่าสงครามจะเกิดเมื่อไหร่? " เสียงนั้นพึมพำถาม สำเนียงภาษาอังกฤษดูเพี้ยนยิ่งไปกว่าเดิม

"เร็วๆ นี้" อัลเฟรดเดินไป พึมพำคำตอบไร้ประโยชน์ ยืนข้างๆ ไม่นั่งลง

"คิดว่ายังไงล่ะ" ดาวิดถาม ยิ่งทำให้เขาสงสัย ว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องการคำตอบแบบใด "อียิปต์ไม่ใช่นักรบที่เก่ง เขาอาจเก่งเรื่องอื่น แต่ไม่ใช่เรื่องรบ และซีนายกว้างพอจะซื้อเวลาหากพวกมันต้องติดต่อกับไคโร แต่ถ้ามีปืนมากพอก็ไม่แน่ ซีเรีย เธอดุดัน จอร์แดน เขาไม่อยากยุ่งกับผมนักหรอก เรามีปัญหาน่าหนักใจร่วมกันอยู่...แต่ทำอย่างไรได้ เลบานอน หมอนั่นไม่กล้าเข้ามาหรอก"

"คุณควรจัดการปัญหาของคุณซะ" อัลเฟรดพึมพำ เขาเลี่ยงที่จะพูดถึงตรงๆ ...อย่างขี้ขลาด

แต่ใช่ เขากำลังหมายถึงปาเลสไตน์ ปัญหากับอาหรับ ปัญหาเรื่องเขตแดนที่อิสราเอลไม่มีวันยอม และทั้งมวล

ดาวิดเลิกคิ้ว "ยังไงดีล่ะ?"

อัลเฟรดถอนหายใจเฮือก

"ผมไม่รู้พวกคุณหรอกนะ" เขาเหนื่อย เกินกว่าจะใส่ใจปัญหาของคนอื่นมากไปกว่านี้….

ไม่แน่ คงมีแต่หมอนี่ที่เขาอยากจะนั่งพูดคุยด้วย ในสภาพนี้

พวกเขาทั้งคู่มีปัญหาสกปรกที่เลือกจะไม่พูด หมกมันสุมไว้ และใช้ชีวิตไปพร้อมมือเปื้อนเลือด

"ถ้าพวกนั้นเอาจริงขึ้นมา นี่อาจจะเป็นการเยือนครั้งสุดท้ายของคุณก็ได้"

เสียงนั้นอ่อนแผ่ว แบบนี้อัลเฟรดแทบไม่เคยได้ยินจากปากอีกฝ่าย

"ผมคงคิดถึงคุณ" อัลเฟรดหัวเราะแห้ง นึกได้ว่ามุกตลกคงไม่ขำสักเท่าไหร่ "ไม่หรอก ผมไม่ยอมให้มันเกิดขึ้นแน่"

"ผมไม่ต้องการความสงสารอีกแล้ว" ดาวิดหัวเราะ "ตลอดหลายปีมานี่ พระเจ้าผู้โหดร้าย คงภูมิใจในตัวผมน่าดู"

แววตาสีครามนั้นขุ่นมัว มันฟังดูหม่นหมอง ไร้ความโอหังหรือภาคภูมิ

คงเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาเห็นดาวิดแสดงความ _อ่อนแอ_

อัลเฟรดเผยอปาก คล้ายมีหลายสิ่งอยากจะถามออกไป

แต่ก็มีแต่ความเงียบ

ผ่านไปหลายนาทีใต้ฟ้ามืด มีเพียงเสียงคลื่นซัดเข้าฝั่ง

"นอนกับผมคืนนี้ไหม อัลเฟรด"

อัลเฟรดก็ไม่มีเหตุผลให้ปฏิเสธ

มันเป็นเซ็กซ์ที่เรียบง่าย ในโรงแรมที่พักของอัลเฟรดเอง พวกเขาใช้เวลาร่วมกันอยู่ไม่กี่ชั่วโมง ดาวิดกลับออกไปก่อนจะเที่ยงคืนเสียอีก

อัลเฟรดบินจากไปในตอนเช้า

อีกสองวันต่อมา

อิสราเอลได้เปิดฉากโจมตีอียิปต์อย่างรุนแรง


	7. The Blissful Ignorance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot dirty talk here

สงครามล่าสุดของอิสราเอลจบลงในเวลาเพียง 6 วัน

ด้วยชัยชนะของอิสราเอล เหนือชาติอาหรับทั้งสาม

อัลเฟรดได้แต่ทึ่ง เขารู้ข่าวตอนประจำอยู่ในฐานทัพสหรัฐที่เมืองดานัง กำลังเฝ้ารอการโจมตีและถูกดักซุ่มอันไม่รู้จบ เขาขอให้ทหารเอาข้อมูลทั้งหมดที่มีส่งมาให้จากทำเนียบขาว ได้ความว่ามีทหารสหรัฐบาดเจ็บและเสียชีวิตจากการโจมตีที่เข้าใจผิดของอิสราเอลเอง มันน่าหงุดหงิด แต่พวกนักการเมืองก็เจรจากันไป

ดาวิดยังอยู่

เขาคงมีแผลเป็นมากขึ้น

คงมีจิตใจที่แข็งกร้าวขึ้น

แต่อัลเฟรดตัดสินใจจะเลิกสนใจมันไปหน่อยแล้ว

ในตอนนี้ ในโลกแบบนี้ ในเกมแสนสกปรกที่เขากำลังเล่น

มองด้วยสายตาที่ละเลยคงจะดีกว่า

* * *

เขาได้กลับไปพบดาวิดอีกครั้งในอีกประมาณปีต่อมา

อัลเฟรดถูกดึงออกมาจากเวียดนาม _มีหลายอย่างเกิดขึ้นที่นั่น_ กลับสู่สหรัฐตามเดิม เขาได้ติดตามประธานาธิบดี ได้ไปรัฐใดก็ได้ตามที่ใจต้องการ ได้เตร็ดเตร่นอกเมืองนานแค่ไหนก็ได้ที่เขาปรารถนา

และดูเหมือนหลังจากนี้เขาจะไปพบอีกฝ่ายได้บ่อยขึ้น จากธุรกิจการบินที่ยิ่งฟื้นฟู การเดินทางข้ามทวีปก็กลายเป็นเรื่องง่ายๆ ราคาไม่แพงที่ใครๆ ก็เข้าถึงได้

อัลเฟรดขึ้นเครื่องบินมาลงที่สนามบินโลดแห่งเดิม จ้างรถนั่งเข้ามาถึงใจกลางเทลอาวีฟ และหาห้องในโรงแรมหนึ่งนอน

เขาถูกปลุกด้วยเสียงสวดมนต์ ดังมาจากที่ไม่ไกลตอนเช้ามืด

“ให้ตายสิ ใครใช้ให้แกมาวันเสาร์”

เสียงนั้นดังอยู่ใกล้เกินไป อัลเฟรดขยับแขน ควานหาปืน เจ้าของเสียงไม่ได้เข้ามาห้ามเขา มือสั่นจับปืนโคลท์คู่ใจขึ้นมาไว้ในมือทั้งยังสะลึมสะลือและไม่สวมแว่น

ผู้บุกรุกนั่งอยู่กลางห้อง ลากเก้าอี้มานั่งเสียดิบดี ดาวิดอยู่ในเครื่องแบบสีโอลีฟ สะพายปืนอูซี่ บนใบหน้าซีกที่อยู่ในแสงเห็นเป็นแผลเป็นใหม่ลากจากแก้มไปถึงจมูก

“ฮะ…” อัลเฟรดพ่นลมหัวเราะแห้ง เขาคงไม่ต้องถามว่าอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาได้ยังไง อาจจะควรถามว่า _คิดยังไงถึงเข้ามา_ มากกว่า เขาลดปืนลง แต่ยังไม่ปล่อยมัน “มาพักร้อน ไม่ได้หรือ? ”

“อย่างน้อยก็ควรจะแจ้งผมก่อน” ฟ้าด้านนอกยังมืด เขาเห็นร่างอีกฝ่ายไม่ชัดนักใต้ความมืดสลัว “ไม่ได้มีเวลาว่างมาจัดตารางและพาคุณเดินเลี่ยงกระสุนทุกวัน”

“ผมโอเคน่า” อัลเฟรดงึมงำ เขาดูเบื่อหน่าย… วางปืนลงที่เตียงแล้วเอนหลังนอนลงไปต่อ “อย่างน้อยที่นี่ก็เป็นแห้งและหนาวหน่อย…”

“เอียนกับเวียดนามแล้วหรือ” ดาวิดเดินไปแง้มม่าน แสงไฟจากด้านนอกแง้มเข้ามาเล็กน้อย ร้านรวงยังปิดในเช้าวันชาบัต และร้านส่วนใหญ่คงจะปิดทั้งวัน

“ไม่หรอก”

เขาเลือกจะตอบแค่นั้น

ดาวิดวางปืนตนไว้ที่โต๊ะหนึ่งในห้อง

เดินมานั่งลงที่เตียง

อัลเฟรดจ้องมองผ้าปูสีขาวที่ยับย่นลง

เขายังนอนนิ่งๆ อยู่เกือบนาที….ก่อนตัดสินใจเขยิบเข้าหา สองมือคว้าร่างนั้นกดลงกับเตียง ทาบทับร่างนั้นลง ซุกใบหน้าเข้าหาที่พวงแก้มและซอกคอ เท่าที่จำได้ เขาไม่เคยทำแบบนี้กับอีกฝ่ายมาก่อน การแสดงออกที่หิวกระหายและออกจะดูโหยหา มือสองข้างเริ่มปลดกระดุมเสื้อเครื่องแบบ แต่ก็หมดความอดทนครึ่งทางและเลื่อนลงต่ำกว่านั้น อัลเฟรดปลดเข็มขัดร่างด้านล่างอย่างเร่งร้อน ตามด้วยตะขอและรูดซิป เขาดึงกางเกงให้หลุดลงไปกองที่ข้อเท้าทันที

ดาวิดออกแรงยั้งห้ามเล็กน้อยตอนเขาทำเร็วเกินไป แต่ยังห่างไกลจากการขัดขืน… เจ้าของบ้านยกแขนขึ้น คล้องคอเขาไว้ สะบัดรองเท้าออกและปล่อยกางเกงให้ร่วงลงสู่พื้น เชื้อเชิญให้เขาสัมผัส เช่นทุกที เขาควรจะชินชากับความยั่วยวนบนเตียงอันขัดกับความยั่วโมโหข้างนอกของไอ้หมอนี่ได้แล้ว

แต่อย่างไรเสีย ยิ่งยั่วโมโหเท่าไหร่ มันก็ยิ่งทำให้เขารู้สึก สาแก่ใจ ตอนได้กดร่างอีกฝ่ายลงเบื้องใต้ และทำอะไรก็ตามที่ตนอยากทำ เหมือนได้ปลดเปลื้องด้านมืดในจิตใจอะไรอย่างนั้น

อัลเฟรดหยิบเจลหล่อลื่นขวดเล็กยี่ห้ออเมริกันออกมา เทมันใส่มือ ก่อนค่อยๆ แทรกนิ้วหนึ่งเข้าไปที่ระหว่างขาอีกคน ดันเข้าไปในช่องทางคับแคบ กดย้ำกับพื้นผิวอ่อนนุ่มด้านใน

ดาวิดครางเบาๆ เขายกมือขึ้นมาปิดปาก แต่จากสายตานั่น อัลเฟรดมองออกว่าไอ้หมอนี่อยากโดนขนาดไหน

เขาอยากจะทำให้หลุดปากร้องออกมาดังๆ สักทีจริงๆ

ขาค่อยๆ เพิ่มนิ้ว กลายเป็นสอง และสาม เทเจลลงไปเพิ่มให้มันอาบเคลือบกับช่องทาง ด้านในนั้นอ่อนนุ่มและพร้อมต้อนรับเขามากจนแทบทนไม่อยู่

อัลเฟรดปลดกางเกงตัวเอง ชโลมเจลจนชุ่ม ก่อนทาบแกนกายลงกับช่องทาง ออกแรงดันเข้าไปในความคับแคบช้าๆ จนเข้าไปมิด แล้วจึงแช่ไว้อย่างนั้นสักครู่

เขาครางครือในคออย่างสุขสม และอดกลั้น มือสองข้างกอดก่ายร่างด้านล่างไว้แน่นราวกับกลัวอีกฝ่ายจะหนีไปไหน

อัลเฟรดเริ่มขยับหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน รัวเร็วและแรง มีแต่เสียงผิวเนื้อกระทบกันดัง เสียงเตียงเก่าที่กระทบกับพื้นและผนัง

พวกเขาได้นอนตอนฟ้าสางแล้ว

คราวนี้ดาวิดไม่ได้ลุกหนีไปไหน

* * *

ดาวิดใต้ร่างคิดแต่ว่าต้องกลั้นเสียง ที่นี่เป็นโรงแรมผนังบาง และห้องข้างๆ ก็มีคน

แต่จะทำยังไงได้ เขาคิดอย่างหน่ายใจ ตอนอัลเฟรดแทรกกายเข้ามา มันเจ็บ และอึดอัด แต่ส่วนโค้งมนอุ่นร้อนนั่นก็บดเบียดกับจุดอ่อนไหวในกายเขา สร้างความเสียวกระสันจนแทบทนไม่ได้ ทำให้เขาได้แต่แยกขาออกกว้าง ร้องว่า _เอาอีก_ ในใจ แขนคล้องคออีกฝ่ายที่กอดก่ายเขาแน่นอย่างไม่เคยทำ

จากนั้นอัลเฟรดก็เริ่มขยับ มันมีเสียงเฉอะแฉะจากเจล ยิ่งฟังดูลามก… อีกฝ่ายไม่ค่อยยั้งแรงกับเขานัก ร่างเขาจึงขยับโยกไปบนเตียง เขารู้สึกถึงท่อนเนื้อใหญ่ที่ผลุบเข้าและออก เสียดสีจนร้อน และเสียงครางครืออย่างอดทนไม่ได้จากร่างด้านบน

เขาไม่รู้ว่าคืนนี้อัลเฟรดต้องการ ขนาดไหน… พวกเขาทำอยู่ในท่านั้นต่อไปหลายนาที ก่อนอัลเฟรดจะถอนออก เขาร้องเฮือกกับความว่างเปล่า จับร่างเขาพลิกคว่ำ ยกสะโพกเขาขึ้นสูงโด่ง แล้วแทรกเข้ามาอีกทันทีโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว

ท่านี้ยิ่งทำแทรกเข้าได้ลึก… ดาวิดสะท้านทั้งร่าง อันที่จริงมันเป็นท่าที่เขาชอบ แม้เขาจะไม่เคยลองหรือบอกอีกฝ่าย เขาเผลอครางดังออกมาตอนที่อัลเฟรดดันเข้าจนมิดอีกหน เจ้านั่นเทเจล เพิ่มความเย็นและเฉอะแฉะ จากนั้นจึงมีแต่เสียงเนื้อกระทบถี่เร็ว และเขาที่บิดเร่าอยู่กับเตียง

แกนกายเขาเองตื่นตัวเต็มที่ มันออกจะน่าอายอยู่หน่อยๆ เขาคงเสร็จได้ในเวลาไม่นานโดยไม่ได้แตะต้องมันด้วยซ้ำ แต่เขารู้ว่าอัลเฟรดชอบในจุดนี้ มันทำให้เจ้านั่นรู้สึกว่าอวัยวะเพศตัวเองสำคัญนักหนา ทำให้คิดว่า _แค่เขาโดนมันเอา เขาก็เสร็จได้_

และมันใช้เวลาไม่นานเท่านั้น ผ่านไปเพียงห้านาที ดาวิดเริ่มรู้สึกพร่าเลือนไปหมดเมื่อจุดต่อมลูกหมากภายในถูกกระทบเบียดย้ำซ้ำๆ จนอารมณ์เขาใกล้จุดปะทุ อัลเฟรดยังขยับต่อไปเรื่อยๆ ถี่เร็วแม้ร่างเขาจะกระตุกเกร็งไปแล้ว ยังขยับอยู่ตอนเขาปลดปล่อยของเหลวลงสู่เตียง เสียงเนื้อกระทบยังดังก้องตอนเขาล้มตัวลมอ่อนยวบ

ร่างด้านบนโน้มลงมา กระซิบที่ข้างหูเขาเบาๆ "สรุปนี่ก็บุกเข้าห้องผมมาให้ผมเอาจริงๆ หรือ" มือใหญ่เกลี่ยเส้นผมเขาที่ชุ่มเหงื่อ "รู้ตัวไหมว่าคุณดูร่านขนาดไหน"

ดาวิดไม่ตอบ สะโพกเขายังถูกยกสูงและเปรอะเปื้อน

และดูเหมือนอัลเฟรดจะมีไอเดียใหม่ เขาประคองร่างด้านล่างขึ้นช้าๆ จับเขาขึ้นมานั่ง บนตัก จัดท่าให้ดีอีกหน่อย ดาวิดพบตัวเองนั่งคร่อมอยู่บนหน้าขาอีกคน แกนกายยังแทรกลึก ประจันหน้า อัลเฟรดขยับตัวเอนหลังพิงกำแพง

สะโพกอีกฝ่ายขยับดันขึ้นจากด้านล่าง ช้าๆ

"ช่วยผมขยับหน่อยดาวิด" อัลเฟรดว่า ขาเอื้อมมือ หยิบแว่นมาสวมใส่ "เผื่อคุณอึดพอจะตั้งและเสร็จอีกสักรอบ….ไหวรึเปล่านะ"

"ไม่รู้สิ" เขาตอบ ห้วนสั้น มือค่อยๆ ขยับไปค้ำกับหน้าขาอีกคนที่ยังสวมกางเกงไว้ เพื่อยกสะโพกตนขึ้น และลง ขาเขาสั่นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

รู้สึกถึงแกนกายร้อนที่ผลุบเข้าและออก อัลเฟรดยิ้ม

มืออีกฝ่ายไล้ตามลำตัวเขา ปลดกระดุมเครื่องแบบที่ยังค้างไว้จนหมด แต่ทิ้งเสื้อให้ยังคลุมร่างไว้แบบนั้น

ตอนนั้นเขาจึงได้เห็นแผล… รอยกระสุนที่หน้าท้อง รอยบาดคล้ายถูกของมีคมที่หน้าอก และรอยแผลไฟไหม้จางๆ ที่ลำคอ

ดาวิดพยายามขยับให้เร็วขึ้น อีกฝ่ายมองแกนกายอ่อนยวบเบื้องหน้าที่สั่นไหวไปมา

"บางทีผมก็นึกอยากเอาคุณตลอดเวลาเลยแฮะ" อัลเฟรดพึมพำ ปนหอบ

"ฮะ" ดาวิดหัวเราะ เหอะ "ฝันถึงผมบ้างไหมล่ะ ตอนไปรบ"

"ก็มีบ้าง" อีกฝ่ายยกสะโพกขึ้นสวน เป็นเสียงเนื้อกระทบดัง "ฝันว่าได้ดึงคุณออกไปห้องข้างๆ ตอนประชุม แล้วถกกางเกงเอาตรงนั้น ฝันว่าเดินกับคุณในค่ายทหาร แล้วเอากับคุณหลังเงารถถัง"

ดาวิดฟัง หัวเราะออกมาเสียงแห้งๆ

รู้สึกตื่นตัวขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

และอัลเฟรดก็รู้สึกได้ เขายิ่งโน้มตัวเข้ามาใกล้ เพื่อกระซิบ

"ไหนจะตอนนั้นในฝัน ผมเห็นคุณเข้าเวรอยู่คนเดียวหลังบังเกอร์ ผมเลยเข้าไปเอากับคุณตอนนั้นทั้งอย่างนั้น ทิ้งให้คุณเฝ้ายามทั้งน้ำกามในตัว ผมอยากจะรับคุณไปที่ดีซี แล้วทำให้ดูเสียจริงว่าปกติผมทำกับอีตัวอย่างคุณยังไง"

สะโพกด้านล่างยิ่งขยับสวนขึ้นรุนแรงขึ้น ย้ำไปในแต่ละคำ แต่ละประโยค

และไอ้หนูของเขาก็ตั้งแข็ง แค่จากการจินตนาการคำพูดส่อเสียดของมัน

ดาวิดสูดหายใจเข้าลึก เขายังเอนตัวค้ำไว้ แต่ไม่มีแรงขยับสวนลงไปอีก

"อยากให้ผมสาธิตเลยไหม? " อัลเฟรดจับต้นขาเขา ทำมือปูไต่ มือสองข้างค่อยๆ กลัดกระดุมเสื้ออีกคนที่หลุดลุ่ย เขาหยุดขยับชั่วคราว แล้วดันร่างทั้งคู่ให้ลุกขึ้นโดยยังไม่ถอนตัวออก มันลำบากนิดหน่อย เพราะอัลเฟรดตัวสูงกว่า "เราจะเปิดหน้าต่าง ให้คุณโผล่หน้าออกไป แล้วผมยืนเอาคุณอยู่ข้างหลัง"

เขาสูดหายใจเฮือก แค่คิดภาพไปตามนั้น

อัลเฟรดกึ่งอุ้มกึ่งประคองเขามาถึงหน้าต่าง เปิดแง้มบานมันออก จัดม่านให้พ้นทาง

เขาถอนตัว จับดาวิดพลิกให้หันหน้าไปด้านนอก จัดเสื้ออีกฝ่ายให้เข้าที่

โรงแรมห้องนี้อยู่ที่ชั้นห้า อย่างว่า เช้ามืดวันชาบัต ไม่เห็นร้านใดเปิด แต่มันคือใจกลางเมืองเทลอาวีฟ

ดาวิดรู้ว่าไม่มีใครเห็นหรอก แต่มันก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะ ตื่นเต้น… เขายืนรับลมเย็นที่พัดเข้ามา และไม่กี่วินาทีต่อมา ท่อนเนื้อก็ถูกแทรกกลับคืน เติมเต็มร่างเขาจนแน่นอีกหน

"เล่นบทไม่รู้ไม่ชี้หน่อยนะคุณ" อัลเฟรดกระซิบจากด้านหลัง เริ่มขยับ "ทำเหมือนคุณกำลังยืนรับลมเล่น ไม่ได้กำลังโดนเอาอยู่"

"ให้ตายสิ…" เขาพึมพำงึมงำ อาจจะหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อย อัลเฟรดล้ำเส้นเขาไปบางอย่าง... แต่ยอมรับว่ามันทำเขาใจเต้น ตาเขามองไปตามถนนยามค่ำคืน เฝ้ามองว่าหากจะมีคนเดินผ่านเข้ามาใกล้เฝ้ามองว่าอาจจะมีใครหยุด และมองขึ้นมา

แกนกายอวบด้านหลังยิ่งกระทั้นเข้ามาเร็วและแรงเรื่อยๆ ขาเขาสั่นระริก

และตอนที่อารมณ์เขาเริ่มไต่ระดับขึ้นสูง

มันก็หยุด

 _เฮือก_ เขาเผลอส่งเสียงออกมา เสียงที่ไม่พอใจ ดาวิดยืนค้าง หอบแฮก

ตาเหลือบไปด้านหลัง

อัลเฟรดหยุด ยืนอยู่นิ่งๆ

"....อัลเฟรด" เขากระซิบเสียงแหบ

แววตาเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ

ชาวอเมริกันค่อยๆ ถอย จนแกนกายค้างอยู่ครึ่งหนึ่ง

"คุณขยับเอง"

เสียงกระซิบคำสั่ง สั่นเครือ เขาเดาออกว่าอีกฝ่ายเองก็ทนแทบไม่ไหว

แต่เขาก็หน้ามืดเกินกว่าจะตั้งสติมาแกล้งเอาคืน เขาต้องการให้มันดันลึกเข้าไป กระทบกับพื้นผิวภายในที่ติดกับต่อมลูกหมากเขา แล้วทำให้เขาพอกับคืนนี้เสียที

ดาวิดขยับสะโพกตนถอยหลัง และขึ้นหน้า ทำแบบนั้นซ้ำๆ ถอยจนกว่าจะกระทบกับหน้าท้องอีกคน และขยับออกจนกว่าจะรู้สึกเกือบว่างเปล่า ด้วยขาที่สั่นและเปียกด้วยคราบ

ในไม่กี่ครั้งสุดท้าย อัลเฟรดจับสะโพกเขา ดึงเข้าหาตัวอย่างแรงจนเกิดเสียงดัง ของเหลวร้อนถูกปลดปล่อยออกมาเต็มภายในท้อง และเขาก็ปล่อยน้ำเกือบใสเลอะเทอะกับพื้น

ดาวิดแทบจะเข่าทรุดลงนั่งที่ขอบหน้าต่างนั้นไป

เขาพึมพำเบาว่า _อัลเฟรด_ … อีกรอบอย่างจงใจ

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายทำหน้าแบบไหน

อัลเฟรดพาเขาไปนอนพักที่เตียง พักอยู่สักครึ่งชั่วโมงโดยไม่พูดคุยอะไร แล้วก็ชวนเขาไปอาบน้ำล้างตัว ในห้องฝักบัว เขาโดนจับกดติดกำแพง จับให้ขาชิด แล้วแทรกตัวเข้ามาระหว่างขาหนีบเขา ทำแบบนั้นอยู่ไม่นานจนตัวเองเสร็จไปอีกหน

มันมีบางอย่างที่ล้ำเส้น…. แต่ดาวิดไม่โต้แย้ง ไม่ขัดขืน ไม่ปฏิเสธ เขาไม่ได้รู้สึกเสียหายอะไร อาจจะมีก็แต่ความโกรธที่รู้สึกราวกับถูก _เหยียดหยาม_

แต่นั่นก็ส่วนหนึ่งของแผน

อัลเฟรดใช้เวลาล้างตัวเองก่อน อาบน้ำด้วยสบู่ แล้วหันมา ใช้มือลูบไล้เขา ปาดเอาคราบของเขาและตนเองออกไป แหย่นิ้วเล่นหยอกในช่องทางที่ยังช้ำ ก้มลงจูบและงับเบาๆ ที่ซอกคอใต้สายน้ำที่กำลังชะล้างร่าง

อัลเฟรดออกไปก่อน ดาวิดเอื้อมมือไปปิดน้ำทันที

เขายืนอยู่นิ่งๆ ในห้องน้ำนาน...หลายนาที แล้วจึงเช็ดตัวจนแห้ง แต่งตัวด้วยชุดเดิมอย่างลวกๆ

จากนั้นจึงได้นอนพัก

พวกเขานอนข้างกัน บนเตียงเดียวกัน

อัลเฟรดไม่ได้ทำอะไรเขาระหว่างหลับ ไม่แต่แตะต้องเขาอีกในตอนเช้าที่ฟ้าสว่าง เขาตื่นก่อน แต่ยังอยู่ในห้อง และคนของเขาเอาสิ่งที่เขาขอมาให้ถึงหน้าประตู (ด้วยเสื้อผ้าที่แต่งลวกๆ ใครๆ ก็รู้กันหมดแล้ว)

ตั๋วเครื่องบินเทลอาวีฟ-วอชิงตันดีซี รอบคืนนี้

พออัลเฟรดตื่น เขาเสนอให้อีกฝ่ายจากไปทันทีในคืนนี้ เนื่องด้วยสถานการณ์ที่ยังเอาแน่เอานอนไม่ได้ในภูมิภาค

ตอนเย็น เขามารับอัลเฟรดที่โรงแรม พาไปจอดรถที่สนามบิน

อัลเฟรดให้เขาใช้ปากให้ เขาไม่เกี่ยง พอเสร็จสม หมอนั่นลูบศีรษะเขา พึมพำว่า _เด็กดี…_

ดาวิดเอียงหน้า นอนซบกับตักอีกคนสักพัก

จนถึงเวลา

อัลเฟรดบินจากไปอีกหน

แล้วเขาก็กลับไปจับปืน


	8. Sentiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: กล่าวถึงสงครามโลกครั้งที่ 2 และเหตุการณ์ฆ่าล้างเผ่าพันธุ์

การทูตระหว่างเยอรมนีกับอิสราเอลเริ่มมีตั้งแต่ข้อตกลงการจ่ายค่าปฏิกรรมสงครามในช่วงระยะเวลาประมาณเกือบเจ็ดปี….หลังสงครามโลกครั้งที่สอง แต่กว่าจะได้เจริญความสัมพันธ์ทางการทูตขึ้นอย่างเป็นทางการก็ปาเข้าไปปี 1965

ก่อนหน้านั้น ดาวิดแทบไม่มองลุดวิก เขาพูดถึงลุดวิกโดยราวกับเป็นบุคคลที่สาม ทั้งที่ลุดวิกก็นั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น เขามองผ่านลุดวิกไปราวกับเป็นอากาศธาตุ ดาวิดยังคงไม่คุยกับลุดวิกเองกระทั่งข้อตกลงนั้นเกิดขึ้น (นายกฯ เป็นผู้เจรจา)

แต่อัลเฟรดพอจะมองเห็นลับหลังของท่าทีพวกนั้นบ้าง ระหว่างการประชุมสหประชาชาติ บนทางเดินที่ไม่มีใคร ในห้องน้ำระหว่างเวลาพัก

ดาวิดหน้าซีด มือเย็น วิตกกังวล หวาดกลัว? อาการราวกับคนที่เป็นโรคตื่นตระหนก เขาวักน้ำล้างหน้า มือสั่น

แต่เมื่ออัลเฟรดเดินตามเข้าไป อาการพวกนั้นก็หายไปทันที เขาเห็นดาวิดฉีกยิ้มแล้วเอ่ยทักทายเขา อีกฝ่ายเก็บความรู้สึกค่อนข้างเก่ง…. จนบางทีเขาก็ทึ่ง

หมอนี่ไม่อยากถูกเขามองว่า _อ่อนแอ_ จนทำอะไรแบบนั้นได้

มันเป็นคนละส่วนกันเสมอ เรื่องความโหดร้ายของตัวเขาเองที่กระทำกับชาวอาหรับ ที่อัลเฟรดรับรู้และต่อต้าน หากแต่ส่วนใหญ่เขาก็ได้แต่ปิดตาข้างนึงไว้ ก็เป็นเรื่องหนึ่ง

เรื่องที่ดาวิดและชาวยิวเคยถูกกระทำอย่างโหดร้ายทารุณระหว่างสงครามโลกครั้งที่สอง ก็เป็นอีกเรื่องหนึ่ง

และมันกลายเป็นแก่นหลักในบทบาทของอิสราเอลในเวทีโลกหลังจากนั้น

ดาวิดไม่เคยไว้ใจเยอรมันนับแต่นั้น ทั้งลุดวิกและกิลเบิร์ต (ที่ตอนนี้ไปอยู่กับพวกโซเวียต) แต่ก็มีหลักฐานหลายอย่างที่อัลเฟรดพอสังเกตได้ว่าดาวิด _เคย_ สนิทสนมอย่างยิ่ง กับพวกนั้นมาก่อน ทั้งสถาปัตยกรรม งานเขียน และที่สำคัญ ดาวิดพูดภาษาเยอรมันได้ราวกับภาษาแม่ (เขามารู้ทีหลังว่ามันเรียกว่าภาษายิดดิช ซึ่งเป็นภาษาส่วนใหญ่ของชาวยิวอัชเคนาซิ) อัลเฟรดเคยได้ยินกับหูตัวเองเพียงครั้งเดียว ในการประชุมนานาชาติ ที่ดาวิดกล่าวถึงลุดวิกกับประธาน (ซึ่งก็คือเขา) ด้วยภาษานั้น โดยในห้องไม่มีใครฟังออกนอกจากตัวลุดวิกเองและพวกยุโรปตะวันออกบางคน

ดาวิดไม่เคยเล่าเรื่องพวกนี้กับเขาตรงๆ เมื่อพูดคุยกัน เขาอาจเล่าและปราศรัยต่อหน้าชาวโลกอย่างเต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์ แต่ไม่ใช่ในบทสนทนาระหว่างพวกเขาสองคน ความหลังของเขาที่แสดงต่ออัลเฟรดว่างเปล่าเช่นเดียวกับบ้านชั้นล่างนั้น

เขาทราบจากหน่วยข่าวกรองและข้อมูลจากชาวยิว (เพราะมีคนยิวอพยพสู่สหรัฐมากกว่าอิสราเอลเสียอีก) ว่ามันเป็นความรู้สึกที่ราวกับถูก "ทรยศ" เยอรมนีเคยเป็นดินแดนที่เฟื่องฟูยิ่งของชุมชนยิว และชาวยิวจำนวนมากเคยยืนฝั่งสนับสนุนเยอรมนีแบบสุดโต่ง พวกเขาอาจเคยร่วมรบฝั่งเดียวกันในสงครามโลกครั้งที่หนึ่งก็ได้... อัลเฟรดไม่แน่ใจว่าดาวิดมีตัวตนเด่นชัดขึ้นมาตั้งแต่ตอนไหน

มันคงเป็นการหักหลังที่ร้ายกาจ ยากเกินจะอภัย

จนถึงวันนี้ดาวิดก็ยังคงไม่สนิทใจกับการเจรจาใดๆ กับลุดวิก แม้ว่าเยอรมันจะจ่ายค่าชดเชยแก่รัฐบาลอิสราเอลและผู้รอดชีวิตรายบุคคล ลงทุนสาธารณูปโภคให้ มันเป็นความอึดอัดใจอย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้ เมื่อทูตเยอรมันและลุดวิกได้เข้าไปเยือนรัฐนั้นเสมอๆ

นี่คือหนึ่งในข้อมูลที่เขาพยายามรวบรวมต่อไป เพื่อที่เขาจะได้พอ _นึกภาพ_ แรงจูงใจในการทำทุกอย่างของหมอนั่นได้ รวมถึงความรู้สึกของการ _ใกล้ความตาย_

ชนชาติอย่างเขานึกภาพไม่ออกหรอก

เขาเก็บไฟล์ข้อมูลทั้งหมดไว้กับ CIA และเปิดไฟล์ของเวียดนามกับข้อมูลใหม่ล่าสุดจากโซเวียตต่อ

มีอีกหลายเรื่องที่เขาต้องคิด

มีอีกหลายเรื่องที่เขาต้องตกลง

หวังว่าดาวิดจะไม่กระโจนสู่สงครามครั้งใหม่ให้เขาและวอชิงตันดีซีต้องปวดหัว

เร็วๆ นี้


	9. D.C. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: มีการใช้ของเล่น / เซ็กซ์บนรถ / พยายามจะเซ็ตติ้งเมกาปี1970sแบบน่าจะมั่วมาก 

เขามาสหรัฐครั้งแรก เยือนวอชิงตันดีซีครั้งแรก เครื่องลงจอดที่สนามบินปิดแห่งหนึ่ง ล้อแตะพื้นรันเวย์ลงไปอย่างราบรื่น เขามาคนเดียว บนเครื่องบินเล็กที่สหรัฐจัดไว้ให้ ไม่ได้มีจุดประสงค์ทางการอะไรนัก แต่นายกรัฐมนตรีของเขามีแผนจะมาที่นี่เร็วๆ นี้อยู่ สืบเนื่องจากความสัมพันธ์ทางการทูตที่ยิ่งแน่นแฟ้น

พักร้อน? เรียกแบบนั้นคงได้ แต่ใช้คำว่า _ดูลาดเลา_ จะตรงไปตรงมากว่า

อัลเฟรดมารับเขา หมอนั่นคงรู้อยู่แล้วว่าเขาคงมาที่นี่ด้วยเหตุผลอะไรสักอย่างเบื้องหลัง ไม่เช่นนั้นเขาคงไม่ตอบรับคำเชิญ "มาเที่ยวบ้าน" ของมัน อเมริกาเหนืออากาศเย็น แต่ยังดีที่นี่เป็นฤดูใบไม้ร่วงจึงไม่หนาวสั่นมากนัก

ดาวิดสวมโค้ต ทับชุดสูทที่ปกติเขาไม่ใส่ เดินลงจากบันไดเครื่องบินเล็ก และก้าวขึ้นไปที่ช่วงหลังของรถลีมูซีนคันยาวสี่ประตูที่มาจอดรับ

เป็นอย่างที่คิด...มีอัลเฟรดอยู่เพียงลำพังที่เบาะหลัง ซึ่งตัดขาดจากที่นั่งคนขับสิ้นเชิง

และเจ้านี่ก็ไม่ใช่คนมีความอดทนเท่าไหร่

ดาวิดเข้าไปนั่ง

เขาร่นเนคไทสีน้ำเงินลงเล็กน้อย ไม่ให้อึดอัด

ประตูปิด รถขับออกไป

เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาเข้ามาอยู่ถิ่นอีกฝ่าย เต็มๆ

มันให้ความรู้สึก _เกือบจะอันตราย_ สหรัฐไม่ได้มีท่าทีที่ให้ความรู้สึก _เป็นมิตร_ ต่ออิสราเอลขนาดนั้น หมอนี่จงใจเลี้ยงเขาให้อยู่ไว้เพื่อให้เป็นภัยคุกคามต่ออาหรับ และเขาก็ตกลงเล่นในเกมของมันอย่างปฏิเสธไม่ได้

เขาไม่คิดว่าเขาจะถูกลอบทำร้ายอะไรในดินแดนนี้ จะมีก็แค่ความไม่จริงใจที่กดดันหนักอึ้ง

"เป็นยังไงครับ อากาศเย็นไปหน่อยหรือเปล่า" อัลเฟรดทักก่อน รถค่อยๆ เคลื่อนไป เลี้ยวออกจากสนามบิน กระจกติดฟิล์มหนาแต่เขายังพอเห็นด้านนอกอยู่บ้าง เบาะนั่งกว้างกว่ารถทั่วไป ถ้าเขาเดาไม่ผิด คงเป็น Lincoln Continental รุ่นรถประจำตำแหน่งประธานาธิบดี

ดาวิดเม้มปาก "ก็ดีครับ"

อีกฝ่ายยิ้ม หันไปเทเครื่องดื่มจากแท่นวางข้างๆ "ไม่ต้องกังวลอะไรนักหรอก รถคันนี้กันกระสุนยิ่งกว่าคอกพิทเครื่องบินรบเสียอีก"

ดาวิดละสายตาจากบอกหน้าต่าง กลับมามองร่างที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ

"คราวก่อนผมบอกใช่ไหม ว่าถ้าคุณมาดีซี จะโชว์ให้ดูน่ะ" หยิบเครื่องดื่มขึ้นจิบ "สรุปแล้ว คุณตกลงไหม? "

ดาวิดนิ่ง

ก่อนถอนหายใจเฮือก

เขาค่อยๆ ปลดกางเกงตนลง ช้าๆ … เข็มขัดยังร้อยอยู่ที่สาย ดึงลงจนมันลงไปกองที่ข้อเท้า ตามด้วยกางเกงใน

ค่อยๆ อ้าขาออก อย่างดูไม่อายนัก

ตอนที่เครื่องบินนั้นลง โทรศัพท์บนเครื่องก็ดังขึ้น หมอนั่นบอกให้เขาดูใต้เบาะ มันมีกล่อง ใส่เซ็กซ์ทอยขนาดเล็กสำหรับทวารหนักที่เรียกว่าปลั๊ก และเจลหล่อลื่นขวดเล็ก

หมอนั่นกระซิบผ่านโทรศัพท์ 'ถ้าคุณอยากสนุกสุดเหวี่ยง ก็ใส่มันลงมา'

แล้วเขาก็ทำ ระหว่างขาเขาชุ่มด้วยเจล และส่วนปลายของโลหะปรากฏให้เห็นโผล่จากช่องทางที่ถูกเตรียมพร้อมมาระดับหนึ่ง

"จะเริ่มบนนี้เลยหรือเปล่าล่ะ? " ดาวิดพึมพำ เสียงแผ่วหวิว

มันน่าตื่นเต้นจนทนไม่ไหวจริงๆ นั่นแหละ

อัลเฟรดกระเถิบตัวไปใกล้ มือลูบที่ข้างศีรษะเขาเบาๆ

"อยู่ที่นี่คุณลองปล่อยวางบ้างเป็นไง ดีไหม? ไกลจากบ้านตั้งเยอะ" อีกฝ่ายกระซิบกระซาบ ดาวิดได้แต่คิดในใจว่า _ไร้เดียงสา_

"แกจะรู้อะไรล่ะ" เขากระแทกเสียงใส่ ทั้งสภาพที่ยังอ้าขาให้นี่แหละ

มันไม่ใช่การตกลง

แต่ก็คงไม่เป็นไร

อัลเฟรดหัวเราะ ค่อยๆ จับเขาพลิกตัว ให้คว่ำหน้ากับเบาะ มือไล้ไปตามบั้นท้าย และกดวัตถุนั้นหยอกนิดๆ

"ผมมีข้อตกลงให้คุณที่นี่" เขาค่อยๆ ดึงมันออก มีเสียง _โผละ_ "ผมน่าจะขอนอนกับคุณ….บ่อยเลยล่ะ ผมจึงอยากให้แน่ใจว่า คุณจะปฏิเสธผมชัดเจน ถ้าคุณไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์ที่จะเล่นด้วยกับผม ตกลงไหม? "

อัลเฟรดพูด เสียงใส ตอนนี่เขาดูไม่ตึงเครียด และออกจะดูเหมือนเด็กๆ ด้วยซ้ำ ต่างจากครั้งก่อนๆ ที่พวกเขาพบกันโดยสิ้นเชิง มันออกจะให้ความรู้สึกคล้ายตอนเขาพบอีกฝ่ายในการประชุมโลก… อัลเฟรดที่มั่นใจในตัวเองเกินขั้นและพูดเสียงสดใส ออกความเห็นโดยไม่ไว้หน้าใครจนน่ารำคาญ….และน่าหวั่นเกรง

อีกฝ่ายเป็นมหาอำนาจที่รู้ดีว่าตนมีอำนาจในมือมากเพียงใด

นั่นล่ะที่น่ากังวล

"อาฮะ" ดาวิดพึมพำ พร้อมหายใจเฮือกกับความว่างเปล่า

"ดีล" เขารู้สึกได้ว่าอัลเฟรดคร่อมมาด้านหลัง

ไม่นานเกินรอ ช่องทางเขาค่อยๆ ถูกเติมเต็มด้วยแกนกายอวบที่เปียกชุ่ม

เสียงเฉอะแฉะดังชัดในรถแคบ อัลเฟรดคุกเข่ากับพื้น จับขาเขาให้ยิ่งอ้ากว้าง ช่องทางที่ถูกตระเตรียมมาพร้อมยิ่งทำให้อะไรง่าย

มันเพลิดเพลิน… แม้ดาวิดจะมีเซ็กซ์เพียงเพื่อผลประโยชน์...ในสายตาเขา เขาก็ต้องยอมรับว่าตนเพลิดเพลินกับมันมาก เขาชอบที่ถูกกระทำแบบนี้ ชอบที่ถูกกระตุ้นอารมณ์ทางเพศหลังความตึงเครียดไม่ว่าจะจากด้านหน้าหรือด้านหลัง เขาไม่ได้นอนกับคนมากหน้าหลายตานัก อาจจะมีแค่บางคนที่เขายอมนอนด้วยเป็นประจำ คู่นอนบางคนกลายเป็นอดีตที่เขาไม่อยากจะรื้อฟื้น ….. บางคนที่ทำให้เขาเลิกความพยายามในการสร้างความสัมพันธ์ลึกซึ้งกับใคร

กับอัลเฟรดมันยังไม่ข้ามเส้นนั้นไป… เขารับประโยชน์เต็มที่จากอัลเฟรด ซึ่งเขามองว่าการ _ยอมนอนด้วย_ นั่นคือการแลกเปลี่ยน เป็นสิ่งที่อัลเฟรดขอ และเขามอบให้ได้ เขาคิดว่าเขาคงพอจะทำตัวเป็น เซ็กซ์ทอย ของอีกฝ่ายไปได้ โดยไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรมากนัก

แลกกับที่ให้หมอนี่เชื่อว่าเขาขึ้นตรงกับมัน อย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้… และมันเป็นส่วนที่สำคัญต่อการอยู่รอดของเขา

"ถ้าคุณอยากลองท่าไหนก็บอกผมได้นะ" เสียงขำขันมาจากด้านหลัง รถจอดนิ่งสนิทเพราะการจราจรติด เสียงเนื้อกระทบดังแว่วปนกับเสียงเครื่องยนต์ พวกเขามีเวลาทำอะไรต่อมิอะไรกันต่ออีกหน่อย อัลเฟรดยิ่งขยับเร็วขึ้น

ดาวิดยังกลั้นเสียง เขาทำเพียงหอบเบาๆ ตาเหลือบมองไปด้านหลัง ชุดสูทยับยู่

อัลเฟรดโถมแรงเขามาเต็มที่ตอนรถกระชากออกตัว ดาวิดครางหวิว สัมผัสที่ชัดแจ่มแทบจะทำให้เขาสร้างภาพของท่อนเนื้อที่ฝังในตัวขึ้นมาในหัวตัวเองได้ ส่วนปลายเบียดเข้ากับจุดอ่อนไหว เขางอขา นิ้วจิกเกร็ง

"น่าจะถึงในสิบนาที" อัลเฟรดพูดปนหอบ

ทางรอบข้างเริ่มมีต้นไม้ บอกถึงถิ่นชานเมือง ดาวิดไม่มีสมาธิจะสนใจ ตาเขาเริ่มพร่า แกนกายแข็งขืนเริ่มมีน้ำซึมปริ่ม

ผ่านไปอีกไม่กี่นาที ดาวิดสะดุ้งเฮือกตอนอัลเฟรดเอื้อมมือมาด้านหน้า และรูดไปตามความยาวนั้นช้าๆ

ทำเพียงสองสามครั้ง ร่างเขาก็กระตุก ปลดปล่อยออกมาเปรอะเปื้อน

อัลเฟรดหัวเราะในคอ กระแทกเข้าไม่กี่ทีจากด้านหลัง และปลดปล่อยออกมาตาม

ทั้งคู่หยุด หอบหายใจ… ร่างใหญ่กว่าค่อยๆ รวบเอว ประคองเขาขึ้นมา ให้ขึ้นมานั่งตักบนเบาะนิ่งๆ

อัลเฟรดเอื้อมมือไปหยิบปลั๊ก ถอนตัวออกอย่างระวัง และยัดมันกลับเข้าไปใหม่

ช่องทางเขาถูกปิดไว้กับของเหลวที่ยังอุ่น

ดาวิดนิ่วหน้าเล็กน้อย

อีกฝ่ายเอียงใบหน้า จูบที่ขมับชุ่มเหงื่อของเขา

"ยินดีต้อนรับสู่อเมริกา"

ดาวิดกลอกตา _ขอเหอะ น่าตลกสิ้นดี_

รถมาจอดถึงหน้าบ้านหลังใหญ่

นี่คงเป็นที่พักชั่วคราวของเขาเอง


	10. D.C. II

รถลีมูซีนมาจอดที่หน้าบ้านเดี๋ยวหลังใหญ่ คล้ายที่พักตากอากาศ ล้อมด้วยสวนที่ตัดแต่งและกำแพงสูง ที่นี่คงเป็นที่พักชั่วคราวของเขาในตลอดระยะเวลาหนึ่งสัปดาห์นี้

ถ้าหากเขาไม่ได้จะโดนอัลเฟรดลากไป ทำอะไรต่อมิอะไร เสมอๆ

อัลเฟรดเดินออกไปก่อน ปล่อยให้เขาแต่งตัวจัดเสื้อผ้า หิ้วกระเป๋าเดินทางเขาลงมาให้

ภายในบ้านนั้นดูดี มันหรูราวกับบ้านพักตากอากาศของนักการเมือง แม้มองไปจะเห็นตัวเมืองอยู่เป็นฉากหลัง มันคงน่าตื่นตากว่านี้ถ้าเขาได้เห็นนครนิวยอร์กที่เต็มไปด้วยตึกระฟ้า แต่เพียงแค่ขนาดของเมืองพวกนั้นและประชากรก็ทำเขาเอาไปจินตนาการให้มันอยู่ในเขตแดนของตนเองไม่ออก

อัลเฟรดพาเขาไปแนะนำห้องนั่งเล่นและครัว ก่อนพาไปเก็บกระเป๋าที่ชั้นสอง ที่ห้องนอนกว้าง เตียงคิงไซส์ ห้องน้ำมีอ่างขนาดใหญ่ เป็นความหรูหราฟุ่มเฟือยที่เขาไม่ชินกับมันเท่าไหร่ กับความมั่งคั่งของชาตินี้ที่แทบจะอยู่เหนือจินตนาการของเขาไปอีก

มีคำกล่าวว่าชาวยิวที่ร่ำรวยจะอพยพไปอเมริกา ส่วนพวกที่ยากจนจะมาลงเอยที่อิสราเอล

อัลเฟรดไม่ปล่อยให้เขาฟุ้งซ่านนาน อีกฝ่ายถอดเสื้อนอก มือใหญ่ดึงร่างเขาล้มลงที่เตียงนุ่มอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว

"ปลดกางเกง" อีกฝ่ายพูด ราวกับออกคำสั่ง

แต่วัตถุเย็นเฉียบที่ยังค้างอยู่ในตัว คอยกระตุ้นย้ำถึงสิ่งที่ช่องทางนี้อยากได้ ก็ทำให้ดาวิดไม่มีทางเลือกมากนัก นอกจากถอดกางเกงออก

ท่อนล่างเขาเปล่าเปลือย ไหนจะช่องทางที่ยังช้ำถูกปิดกั้นด้วยปลั๊ก คราบเจลเต็มต้นขา และคราบที่ขาวที่เปรอะอยู่เล็กน้อย 

อัลเฟรดจับเขานอนหงาย จัดให้ท่อนล่างเขาเหลือเพียงถุงเท้า ชันเข่าขึ้นและอ้ามันออกกว้าง สายตาไล่มองพิจารณาผ่านแว่นใส ดาวิดเห็นสายตาที่เหมือนผู้ล่า เห็นอีกฝ่ายแยกเขี้ยวยิ้มพร้อมสูดหายใจลึกเสียงดัง

แต่เขายอมรับว่าท่าทีพวกนั้นทำเอาตนสะท้านไปทั้งร่าง…. เขาอาจจะเริ่มตื่นตัวแล้วด้วยซ้ำ แค่คิดจินตนาการว่าในอีกไม่กี่นาทีเขาจะถูกกระทำขนาดไหน

อัลเฟรดจับที่ฐานของปลั๊ก ค่อยๆ ดึงมันออก ดาวิดรู้สึกถึงของเหลวที่ไหลตามผิวเนื้อ สะดุ้งเมื่อเจลใหม่ถูกบีบเพิ่มลงไป

"ผมมีข้อตกลง สำหรับตรงนี้" อัลเฟรดพูดขณะปลดเข็มขัดและตะขอตนเอง ร่นกางเกงในลงนิดหน่อย เขาไม่ถอดเสื้อผ้าสักชิ้น "ถ้าคุณไม่ร้อง ผมจะหยุด" แกนกายที่ยังชื้นและร้อนผ่าวถูกประคองออกมา เขาใช้มือรูดมันอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง "นะ?"

ดาวิดกลืนน้ำลาย เขาไม่ถนัดการร้องครวญคราง...มาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไรไม่รู้

แต่เขาก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ถึงช่องทางที่กล้ามเนื้อเต้นตุบ เขาต้องการเซ็กซ์ มันคงจะน่าหงุดหงิดมากหากโดนขัดอย่างจงใจ และเขาต้องโดนบังคับให้ร้องอ้อนวอนให้อัลเฟรดขยับยัดไอ้จ้อนของมันต่อ

ดาวิดทำเพียงพยักหน้า อัลเฟรดดูไม่ได้สนใจด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาจะตกลงหรือไม่เพราะเขากำลังจ่อท่อนเนื้อนั่นกับปากช่องทางเปียกลื่นอยู่ บีบเจลเพิ่มชโลมกับร่างตนเอง

มันถูกดันเข้ามา ผ่านแรงเสียดสีพอประมาณ ความร้อนและมวลแปลกปลอมแทรกลึกเข้าในช่องทางนุ่ม เบียดสู่ทุกช่องว่างในพื้นที่คับแคบ

ดาวิดสูดหายใจเฮือก

เขารู้ว่าอัลเฟรดกำลังรอฟัง

"อะ...อา" เสียงแหบพร่าค่อยๆ เปล่งออกมา อย่างดูขัดเขิน มันทำอัลเฟรดหัวเราะ

ร่างด้านบนเริ่มขยับ ขยับช้าหน่วง กระทบด้านในเข้าไปแรงและย้ำ ค่อยๆ ดึงออกมาอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง

มันเป็นเซ็กซ์ที่...เขาไม่เคยเจอมาก่อน แม้จะมาจากความจงใจกลั่นแกล้ง แต่มันออกจะดูนิ่มนวลด้วยซ้ำ แต่มันมอบเวลาให้เขาได้หายใจหายคอ ให้เขาได้ซึมซับกับสัมผัสปั่นป่วนนี้อย่างเต็มที่

ดาวิดครางครือในลำคอ เขาเผยอปากหน่อยให้เสียงดังมากขึ้น ให้พอใจอีกฝ่าย อัลเฟรดยังขยับต่อไปอยู่ มือเลื่อนขึ้นมาทาบที่ลำคอ…. กดเขาลงกับฟูก

มันทำเขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะครางออกมาเป็นเสียงพร่า อดไม่ได้ที่จะนึกถึงคืนแรก ไม่แน่ว่าหมอนี่หมกมุ่นในการมีเซ็กซ์กับเขาจนจำได้ หรือว่ามันจดโน้ตทุกความวิตถารของคู่นอนเอาไว้เผื่อต้องใช้ประโยชน์ เขาไม่มีสติครุ่นคิดอะไรมากนักตอนลำคอโดนกดบีบจนหายใจลำบากและถูกความเสียวซ่านจากการสอดใส่ถาโถม

ดาวิดยิ่งอ้าขาออกกว้าง ต้องการให้มันเบียดเข้าลึก ให้กระทบถูกจุดที่เขาต้องการ ให้มันกดย้ำเขาซ้ำๆ แบบนั้น

"อึก…" ดาวิดหลับตาแน่น แกนกายตื่นตัวเต็มที่เสียดสีไปกับสูท

ใกล้จะเสร็จเต็มทน

เขาได้ยินเสียงอัลเฟรดหัวเราะ ดูชอบใจกับการส่งเสียงของเขา ก้มหน้าลงใกล้ รู้สึกถึงลมหายใจร้อน "ที่ผมเคยบอกว่าคุณเหมือนอีตัวน่ะ ไม่ได้พูดเล่นนะ" จังหวะการขยับยิ่งถี่เร็วขึ้น

อัลเฟรดย้ำเข้าแรงอีกไม่กี่หน ในหัวเขาก็ขาวโพลน เขาเสร็จได้อีกรอบด้วยการสอดใส่ของมันเพียงอย่างเดียว _อีกครั้ง_ น้ำเกือบใสปลดปล่อยออกมา ไหลหยดกับหน้าท้อง เปื้อนบนสูทสีดำ

ดาวิดครางอย่างหมดแรง เสียงเขาคงเหมือนสุนัข

อัลเฟรดหัวเราะ ยกมือขึ้นขยี้เส้นผมที่ชุ่มเหงื่อของเขา

เขายังพอมีสัมผัสรับรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายขยับต่อไปอยู่อีกประมาณนาทีหนึ่ง จึงปลดปล่อยออกมาบ้าง ซ้ำเข้าไปในช่องทางที่เปียกชุ่ม

อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้นอนทับลงมา แต่แช่ค้างไว้แบบนั้น หอบ หากให้เดา หมอนี่คงไม่ต้องการให้เครื่องแบบเปรอะเปื้อน

อัลเฟรดถอนตัวออกไป ไม่ได้สวมปลั๊กกลับให้คืน หมอนั่นเดินอ้อมมากระซิบว่าให้เขานอนพักผ่อนซะ ผ้าปูเซตใหม่อยู่ในตู้

"เย็นนี้ผมจะมารับ" อีกฝ่ายพูดขณะจัดกางเกง

ดาวิดเหลือบมองนาฬิกาในห้อง อีกประมาณ 8 ชั่วโมง ตะวันคงจะตกดิน

เขาพยักหน้ารับรู้ไป

อัลเฟรดจัดเสื้อผ้า เดินออกไปจากห้อง

เขามีเวลาล้างตัวและนอนพักและทำแผนผังบ้านพักนี่อีก 8 ชั่วโมง…

การหาข้อมูลจุดอื่นคงต้องรอไปก่อน เขาเหนื่อยเกินไป… และมีเวลาอีกเกือบสัปดาห์ ดาวิดนอนหอบหายใจไปเงียบๆอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง

จากนั้นเขาค่อยโซเซไปล้างตัว


	11. On the premises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: กล่าวถึงการใช้ยาเสพติด / dubious consent/ semi-public sex

อัลเฟรดนึกก่นด่าพวกนักการเมืองอยู่ในใจเป็นประจำ พวกนั้นเป็นผู้ตัดสินใจว่าเขาจะไปทำอะไรและที่ไหน อันที่จริงเขาเองก็มีอำนาจพอจะเคลื่อนไหวอะไรด้วยตนเอง แต่เจ้านั่นต่างหากที่สามารถหาเหตุผลมาโต้แย้งต่างๆ ได้จนเขาจนมุมและยอมมันไปเสียทุกครั้ง

โอ้ รวมถึง _เหตุผล_ ในการสนับสนุนการคงอยู่ของดาวิดอย่างที่สุดนั่นด้วย

ใช่ เขากำลังหมายถึง วอชิงตัน, ดี.ซี.

ความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขานั้นประหลาด ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าจิตวิญญาณของประเทศอื่นตกลงกับเมืองหลวงของตนยังไง แต่เขาอยู่เบื้องใต้ดีซี _เสมอ_ (เขามักเรียกเจ้านั่นว่า ดี.ซี. มากกว่าชื่อมนุษย์) เจ้านั่นคือทำเนียบขาว ตัวตนที่สร้างขึ้นมาเพื่อเป็นตัวแทนของการปกครอง ทำตัวราวกับผู้ชักใยที่แท้จริง ซึ่งก็อาจจะเรียกว่าอย่างนั้นได้ พวกเขาพูดคุยกันบ่อย แลกเปลี่ยนความคิด ความเห็นของพวกเขาส่วนใหญ่มักจะตรงกัน อาจจะมีบ้างที่อัลเฟรดรักสนุกและอิสระกว่า ซึ่งนั่นดีซีจะคอย _จำกัด_ เขาเอาไว้เสมอ เจ้านั่นเป็นคนสั่งการส่งเขาเข้าไปและดึงเขาออกจากเวียดนาม ติติงเรื่องการวางตัวระหว่างเขากับอีวาน เป็นผู้สั่งการว่าเขาควรจะทำยังไงต่อกับปัญหาที่เกิดขึ้น ยิ่งดูควบคุมเขาหนักขึ้นหน่อยหลังการลอบสังหารเคนเนดี้

มันน่ารำคาญ แต่เขาก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ เขาวางท่าคุกคามหรือข่มขู่ชาติอื่นได้ แต่มันตรงข้ามกันเลยกับไอ้หมอนี่

เย็นนี้เจ้านั่นนัดเขาที่ไนท์คลับ มันคงรับรู้ถึงการมาของ “พันธมิตรในตะวันออกกลาง” นี่แล้ว คงรู้ถึงความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา _คู่นอนอีกคนของอเมริกา_ และอัลเฟรดไม่คิดจะใส่ใจนัก

เขาออกจากบ้านพักชั่วคราวที่เขาจัดไว้ให้ดาวิด สูดหายใจเอาอากาศบริสุทธิ์ให้เต็มปอด

อัลเฟรดยังมีงานต้องทำในช่วงบ่าย ขึ้นรถลีมูซีนคันเดิมขับออกไป

* * *

ดาวิดนอนพักไปได้สองชั่วโมง สามสิบเก้านาที ก็ตื่นขึ้น เขาจ้องนาฬิกาเอาไว้อยู่ สมองเขายังปรับให้ชินกับเวลาของทวีปอเมริกาเหนือไม่ได้ เขาตื่น ทั้งยังล้า ก่อนนอนเขาอาบน้ำไปแล้วรอบหนึ่งจึงสบายตัวขึ้นหน่อย เขาลุกขึ้นในช่วงบ่ายแก่ สวมเสื้อเชิร์ตที่หลวมสบายกับกางเกงขายาว สูทตัวนั้นคงต้องนำไปซัก เขาจึงหยิบตัวสำรองสีเทาเข้มมาพาดไว้ เตรียมใส่ออกไปด้านนอกตอนเย็นแทน

เขาเดินไปดูที่ประตูบ้าน…. โชคดีแค่ไหนที่มันไม่ได้ถูกล็อกจากด้านนอก (แต่ถ้าหมอนั่นทำแบบนั้นจริงก็คงจะเกินไปหน่อย) ดาวิดเริ่มเดินรอบบ้าน จนรู้ว่ามีห้องอะไรบ้าง บ้านหลังนี้มีสามห้องนอน สองห้องน้ำ ครัวขนาดใหญ่ และห้องนั่งเล่นโอ่โถง คงสร้างขึ้นสำหรับครอบครัวที่ร่ำรวยพอจะมาตากอากาศที่ชานเมืองวอชิงตันดีซี

เมืองนี้เรียกตนเองว่า Caput Mundi ภาษาละตินสำหรับ _เมืองหลวงของโลก_ เช่นเดียวกับกรุงโรมในอดีต ดาวิดเคยหัวเราะกับความโอหังนั้น คงเปรียบเทียบไม่ผิดนักในเมื่อมันมีบทบาทสำคัญต่อการเมืองของโลกจริงๆ มันแค่ออกจะดู...มั่นใจเกินไปเสียหน่อย

...แต่จะทำอย่างไรได้ ที่เขาต้องยอมเข้ามาถิ่นของสหรัฐและยอมเจ้าอัลเฟรดไปเสียทุกอย่างก็เพราะอำนาจของมันจริงๆ

ดาวิดฆ่าเวลาไปกับการอ่านหนังสือที่ค้างอยู่บนชั้นในบ้านนี้ เรื่องราวของประธานาธิบดีและการสร้างชาติ (เขาน่าจะเคยอ่านมาหมดแล้ว) สหรัฐอเมริกาเคยเป็นดินแดน _อุดมคติ_ สำหรับเขา _เป็นแรงบันดาลใจของการสร้างชาติ_ ตัวแทนของวีรบุรุษแบบที่อัลเฟรดมักย้ำตอนยื่นมือไปแทรกแซงปัญหานอกดินแดนตนเอง หากแต่ว่ามันถูกสร้างมาจากการสรรเสริญต่ออาณานิคมของคนขาว เหยียบย่ำแรงงานทาสและชนพื้นเมือง

...การเมืองเป็นเรื่องยากเสมอ แม้ในมุมมองของศีลธรรมมนุษย์จะเห็นชัดอยู่ว่าสิ่งใดถูกหรือผิด

รถลีมูซีนคันเดิมมาจอดอยู่หน้าบ้านตอนหกโมงเย็น ฟ้าเป็นสีน้ำเงินเข้มปนสีส้ม

เขาไม่พกสิ่งใดติดตัว ดาวิดในสูทสีเทาเข้มทับด้วยโค้ตเดินไปที่ประตูด้านหลัง เปิดและก้าวเข้าไปนั่ง กับอัลเฟรดที่รออยู่ก่อนแล้วในชุดสูทเช่นกัน

อันที่จริง เขาไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าอัลเฟรดจะรับเขาไปไหน

แต่เขาก็ไม่ต้องทนสงสัยนาน เพราะอีกฝ่ายพูดออกมาเอง

“คุณไปไนท์คลับบ่อยไหม” เขาถามขึ้นมา รถออกตัว หันหัวเข้าไปในใจกลางเมือง

“บ่อย” ดาวิดตอบ นึกถึงคลับในเทลอาวีฟที่เขามักไปเตร่ในวันอาทิตย์ เพื่อผ่อนคลายจากสถานการณ์อันตึงเครียดตลอดเวลา

"มีคนอยากพบคุณ" อัลเฟรดแค่เปรยไว้แค่นั้น

"ใคร" ดาวิดถามต่อ

"ไม่ใช่ประธานาธิบดี"

อัลเฟรดเลี่ยงไม่ตอบคำถาม

ปล่อยให้เขาเดาในใจไปได้หลายคน

รถขับมาจอดที่ข้างป้ายนีออนขนาดใหญ่ ฟ้ามืด เหลือแต่แสงไฟจากตัวเมือง อัลเฟรดก้าวลงไปก่อน รอเขาเดินตาม

ภายในนั้นเป็นไนท์คลับที่ดูทันสมัย มีแสงไฟและเพลงดัง มันคงราคาแพงน่าดูจึงไม่ได้มีผู้คนเบียดเสียด มีคนจำนวนหนึ่งโยกอยู่ที่ฟลอร์ แต่ส่วนใหญ่เป็นพวกใส่สูท ผูกเนคไท นั่งดื่มอยู่ที่โต๊ะและโซฟา

อัลเฟรดพาเขาเดินเข้าไปลึก เปิดดนตรีเสียงสังเคราะห์ไม่คุ้นหู ลึกจนถึงโต๊ะเตี้ยและโซฟาขนาดใหญ่ที่อยู่ตรงมุม มันไม่ได้ตัดขาดจากภายนอก แต่มีกระถางต้นไม้และพนักที่นั่งสูงคั่นบังทำให้รู้สึกเป็นส่วนตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย

มีชายใส่สูทนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น เขาส่วนสูงพอๆ กับอัลเฟรด สูท กางเกง และเนคไทดำสนิท ผิวขาว ดูเป็นชาวคอเคซอยด์ ผมสีดำ ดวงตาสีน้ำตาล

ชายคนนั้นดับบุหรี่กับที่เขี่ยบนโต๊ะเมื่อทั้งสองเข้าไปใกล้ อัลเฟรดพาเขาเดินเข้าไปนั่ง ตรงข้ามกับที่นั่งของชายคนนั้น

"สวัสดี ชาลิท" ฝ่ายนั้นทักทายเขาก่อน พร้อมยื่นมือขวาออกมาด้านหน้า

ดาวิดชะงักไปชั่วครู่ ก่อนยื่นมือออกไปจับทักทาย

"ผมไม่เคยพบคุณมาก่อน" ดาวิดพูด ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายออกแรงบีบมือ "วอชิงตัน, ดี.ซี."

"ครับ ยินดีที่ได้พบ เรียกผมแบบนั้นก็ได้" อีกฝ่ายปล่อยมือ เอนหลังกลับไปนั่งท่าสบาย พูดตอบกลางเสียงดนตรีอื้ออึง

คนคนนี้ให้บรรยากาศที่ต่างไปจากอัลเฟรด ดาวิดรู้สึกได้ เขาไม่แปลกใจหากจิตวิญญาณของเขตอันกุมอำนาจทางการเมืองของสหรัฐอเมริกาจะมีรูปลักษณ์เช่นนี้ (เพศชาย ผิวขาว โครงหน้าคล้ายชาวยุโรป และคงจะเป็นโปรเตสแตนท์) อันที่จริง ตอนนี้เขาออกจากหวั่นเกรง กับอัลเฟรดเขาพอจะพูดเล่นและอวดดีใส่หากหมอนั่นทำให้เขารำคาญมากพอ แต่กับดีซี...เขาคงไม่ทำแบบนั้น เพราะนโยบายสนับสนุนอิสราเอลของคนในคองเกรสจึงทำให้สหรัฐต้องส่งเงินสนับสนุนประเทศเขานับล้านดอลลาร์ต่อปี เพราะ _ชายคนนี้_ เขาจึงสามารถกวนโมโหอัลเฟรดได้เรื่อยๆ โดยไม่ต้องกังวลว่าจะโดนหักดิบ

_เวรเหอะ นี่แทบจะรู้สึกหวาดหวั่นได้พอๆ กับกำลังเดินเข้าดงกับระเบิด_

"ชีวิตเป็นยังไงบ้างล่ะครับ ที่อิสราเอล" ฝ่ายนั้นพูดต่อ เครื่องดื่ม แอลกอฮอล์เปอร์เซ็นต์สูงราคาแพง ถูกนำเอามาวางไว้ในแก้วเล็กสามแก้ว สำหรับคนสามคน

"ยังไม่สะดวกสบายนัก แต่ก็ดี" ดาวิดตอบ เสียงนุ่มนวลกว่าปกติ เขารู้สึกได้ถึงสายตาของอัลเฟรดที่มองมา ดวงตาสีฟ้าของชาวอเมริกันจ้องเขาเขม็งขณะที่เขาพูด ขณะยกแก้วเล็กนั้นขึ้นมาจิบ

"ดี" ดีซีพูดเสริม ยิ้ม "ประธานาธิบดีของเรามีแพลนจะไปเยือนที่นั่นอยู่ เรายังหวังจะเห็นสันติภาพในตะวันออกกลาง ยิ่งโดยเฉพาะระหว่างคุณกับอียิปต์….แต่ก็ต้องไม่ใช่ความสงบสุขเกินไป คุณคงนึกภาพออกนะ โอ้ เรื่อง _ความผิดพลาด_ ระหว่างสงครามเดือนมิถุนานั่น… ผมคงเอาเรื่องคุณไปมากกว่านี้ไม่ได้ แต่คงต้องเข้าใจว่าคุณจะต้อง _จ่ายให้มันจบๆ_ ค่าชดเชยต่อทหารอเมริกันที่เสียชีวิตและค่าเสียหายต่อเรือรบของเรา จากความผิดพลาดในการสั่งการของคุณที่มองเรือเราเป็นศัตรู… ยังมีส่วนที่น่าสงสัยในกรณีนั้นอยู่อีกมากและหลายคนยังอยากได้คำอธิบายที่ชัดเจนกว่านั้น แต่ผมจะปิดตาไปข้างนึงก็แล้วกัน"

"ครับ" ดาวิดตอบ เสียงหนักอึ้ง อีกฝ่ายจงใจลงรายละเอียดเพื่อตอกย้ำอย่างไม่ไว้หน้า "ครับ…มันไม่ง่ายเลย สำหรับเศรษฐกิจของเรา หลังสงคราม… แต่เราจะชดเชยให้ครบถ้วนอย่างแน่นอน"

อัลเฟรดจ้องท่าทีของเขาเขม็ง

ไม่บ่อยเลยที่เขาจะรู้สึกตัวเล็กลงได้ขนาดนี้

ดีซีคลี่ยิ้ม ที่ออกจะทำให้เขาขนลุกมากกว่าสบายใจ "ก็ดี เอาเถิด ครั้งนี้คุณมาพักผ่อนนี่นะ เรื่องรายละเอียดไว้ค่อยลงลึกในการเจรจาก็ได้"

ชายคนนั้นหยิบไฟแช็กออกจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ จุดบุหรี่สูบอีกหน

"เชิญคุณสนุกกับอัลเฟรดให้เต็มที่เถอะ"

พูดจบ ก็หัวเราะ

เสียงดนตรีดังอื้ออึ้งเรื่อยๆ ดาวิดออกจะโล่งใจที่ได้จบบทสนทนา เขากวาดตามองรอบๆ อีกสักครั้ง มองผ่านพนักพิงและใบไม้จากในกระถาง เขาเห็นพวกคนใส่สูทที่เต้น เห็นพวกที่ท่าทางเหมือนนักธุรกิจกำลังก้มหน้า ดูดยา? น่าจะโคเคน ทำกันเสียประเจิดประเจ้อจนเขาแปลกใจ เขาหันไปเพราะเสียงแก้วกระทบกับพื้นโต๊ะ อัลเฟรดดื่มเครื่องดื่มจนหมดแล้ว หยดสุดท้าย

อีกฝ่ายโอบเอวของดาวิด ดึงเขาเข้าหาตัว

แสงไฟที่วูบวาบทำให้เขาเห็นสีหน้าไม่ชัดนัก

เขารู้สึกถึงมือสองข้างที่ผลักให้เขาไปด้านหน้า จนเขาลุกไปยืนค้ำมือกับโต๊ะเตี้ย เข้าใกล้กับ _ดีซี_ ที่นั่งอยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามมากขึ้น ชายผมดำที่กำลังสูบบุหรี่หลุบตาลง มองเขาด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉย

ส่วนอัลเฟรดค่อยๆ ปลดเข็มขัดเขา ร่นกางเกงเขาลงประมาณคืบหนึ่ง

มันไม่คาดคิด ดาวิดทำตัวไม่ถูก พวกเขาอยู่กลางไนท์คลับ ถึงจะหลบในมุมที่คนน้อยและมีหลายอย่างกั้นขวางจากสายตาภายนอก แต่ถ้ามีคนเดินผ่าน อย่างไรก็จะเห็นว่าพวกเขาทำอะไรกันอยู่ดี

และเบื้องหน้าของเขาก็คือตัวตนที่น่าหวั่นเกรงที่สุดในอเมริกา

มันให้ความรู้สึกที่น่าหวาดหวั่น ลำบากใจ อับอาย ตื่นเต้น ปนเปกันไปหมด

และดาวิดตัดสินใจ _จะไม่ปฏิเสธ_ ไม่มีอะไรหยามเกียรติเขามากไปกว่านี้ได้แล้วเท่าที่เขาจะจินตนาการออก และนั่นหมายถึงการแสดงออกว่าตนยอมจำนนต่ออีกฝ่ายขนาดไหน

ไม่มีเวลาให้คิดนานนัก อัลเฟรดดึงกางเกงในเขาลง เพียงแค่มากพอที่บั้นท้ายเขาจะเปิดเผยออกมา ปลายนิ้วชุ่มเจลถูกสอดเข้ามาทันที

เขารู้สึกได้ว่าอัลเฟรดมือหนักกว่าปกติ เหมือนทั้งรีบเร่ง มั่นใจ อวดโอ้ในของของตนเอง? ดนตรีดังจนไม่ได้ยินเสียงเฉอะแฉะ นิ้วมือเพิ่มเป็นสองและสามอย่างรวดเร็ว ดวงตาเขากลอกมองรอบข้าง หวั่นวิตกว่าจะมีคนเข้ามาพบ

ดีซีมองเขา ลดมือที่ถือบุหรี่ลง ปลายร้อนของมันห่างจากใบหน้าเขาแค่คืบ

"ไม่เคยมีเซ็กซ์ในที่สาธารณะ? " ฝ่ายที่นั่งอยู่ถาม ราวกับเรื่องทั่วไปธรรมชาติ ดาวิดเผยอปากแต่ร้องได้เพียงเสียงครางเฮือก

อัลเฟรดสอดใส่เข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วจากด้านหลัง ไม่ทันตั้งตัว

แกนกายเขาตื่นตัวอยู่ใต้กางเกงด้านหน้าที่ยังถูกสวมใส่อยู่อย่างหมิ่นเหม่

ดีซียังจ้องอยู่ รอคำตอบ อัลเฟรดก้มตัว เริ่มโถมเข้าใส่ด้วยแรง

เขาค่อยๆ ยกศีรษะตนเล็กน้อยจากแรงที่สั่น แล้วส่ายหน้า

ดีซีเคาะขี้บุหรี่ด้วยปลายนิ้ว

"ไม่ต้องห่วง" เขาพูด เสียงนิ่ง "ไม่มีใครสนใจหรอก"

อัลเฟรดขยับตัวเข้าออกในจังหวะที่ช้า อาจจะเพราะความไม่ถนัด และพวกเขายังสวมเสื้อผ้าครบทุกชิ้น

ดาวิดก้มหน้าลงนิ่ง เขาถูกดันให้อ้าขาเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

มีคนเดินไปเดินมาผ่านโต๊ะของพวกเขาแน่นอน เขาเห็นดีซียกมือเรียกบริกร แล้วแอลกอฮอล์ก็ถูกนำมาเสิร์ฟเพิ่ม เขาเห็นมือของอัลเฟรดเอื้อมข้ามร่างเขาเพื่อหยิบแก้วใหม่ แล้ววางแก้วว่างเปล่าลงกับโต๊ะ เห็นดีซีบี้บุหรี่ลงกับที่เขี่ยซึ่งอยู่ห่างมือเขาไปเพียงคืบเดียว

ดาวิดเหลือบตาไปรอบๆ อีกครั้ง ด้วยวิสัยทัศน์ที่พร่าเลือน กลุ่มคนเสพโคเคนยังอยู่ที่มุมห้องไกลๆ เขาเห็นที่ทางเข้าห้องน้ำ มีชายหญิงในชุดราคาแพงกำลังยืนมีเซ็กซ์กันอยู่ และผู้คนก็เดินผ่านไปหน้าตาเฉย

สัมผัสจากอัลเฟรดทำให้เขาเผยอปากร้องอีกรอบ ดึงสติเขากลับมาที่ตรงหน้า

"อัลเฟรด...อัลเฟรด" ดาวิดร้อง เสียงแผ่ว

ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาต้องการอะไรจากการเรียก ต้องการให้อีกฝ่ายหยุด? ต้องการให้อีกฝ่ายพาเขาออกไปจากตรงนี้? หรือให้อีกฝ่ายเชิญดีซีออกไปกันแน่

อัลเฟรดดูจะได้ยิน อีกฝ่ายก้มหน้าลงมาเงียบๆ ร่างทั้งร่างทาบทับลงมาแนบชิด

การขยับเชื่องช้าลงไป เหมือนรอให้เขาพูดต่อ

ดาวิดเงยหน้าขึ้น

สบเข้ากับดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเบื้องหน้าก่อน

เขาเห็นดีซียื่นมือออกมา พร้อมริมฝีปากเหยียดยิ้ม ฝ่ามือนั้นทาบลงบนศีรษะเขา

ลูบเบาๆ ราวกับให้รางวัลสุนัขเชื่อง

"..." ดาวิดเม้มปากแน่นตอนอัลเฟรดสอบตัวเข้าย้ำ หยุดกึก และปล่อยของเหลวสู่ภายในร่างเขา

เจ้านั่นถอนตัวออก หอบเบาๆ สวมกางเกงกลับคืนให้ลวกๆ แล้วดึงเขาไปนั่งข้างๆ โดยแขนยังโอบอยู่

ทุกสิ่งเกิดขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว และอารมณ์เขายังค้างเติ่ง

ดีซียกแก้วหน้าตนขึ้น ดื่มของเหลวในนั้นจนหมด แล้วลุกออกไป

ดาวิดยังนั่งหอบ

อัลเฟรดยกมือขยับแว่นตนเอง ดาวิดรู้สึกถึงจังหวะหายใจที่หนักและแรง นั่งพักนิ่งๆ อยู่หลายนาที

แล้วเขาจึงพาดาวิดออกไป

* * *

พวกเขาเดินออกมาที่ตรอกข้างๆ มันมืด และแคบ กลิ่นเหม็น แต่ไม่มากนัก มีผู้คนเดินไปมาอยู่ที่ถนนใหญ่ไกลๆ

อัลเฟรดผลักเขาให้ยืนพิงกำแพง ใบหน้าโน้มเข้าใกล้จนรู้สึกถึงความร้อนของลมหายใจ พร้อมกลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์ หน้าผากพวกเขาชนกัน อีกฝ่ายก้มหน้าลง ปลดกางเกงเขาออกอีกครั้งจากด้านหน้า

ดาวิดไม่ขัดขวาง

แกนกายเขายังตื่นตัวจากอารมณ์ที่ไม่ถูกปลดเปลื้อง

และอัลเฟรดคงรู้ว่ามันผิดปกติ

มืออีกฝ่ายค่อยๆ จับมัน แล้วรูดช้าๆ

"ผมจะไม่ทำแบบนั้นอีก"

อีกฝ่ายกระซิบ

ดาวิดเงียบ…. เขาทำเพียงเผยอปาก หอบหายใจเบาๆ

"คุณกลัวเขากว่าที่คิด"

"ไม่ขนาดนั้น" คราวนี้ดาวิดรีบตอบ อย่างรวดเร็ว

"ก็ได้" มือเริ่มรูดรั้งเร็วขึ้น

"แต่อื้ม…" ดาวิดเว้นช่วงเล็กน้อย จากการหอบ "....ผมคง ไม่ค่อยนิยมอะไร...แบบนั้นเท่าไหร่"

"อาฮะ"

อัลเฟรดส่งเสียง เหมือนรับรู้แล้ว? ก้มหน้า จูบเขาที่ซอกคอ มืออีกข้างโอบให้ร่างเขาเข้ามาชิด

ย้ำไว้แบบนั้นนาน

ร่างดาวิดกระตุกเกร็งน้อยๆ ตอนปลดปล่อยในมืออีกฝ่าย มันมีของเหลวออกมาเพียงเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น

ดาวิดยืนหอบ ขาสั่นหน่อยๆ

อัลเฟรดจัดแจงจัดกางเกงเขาให้เรียบร้อยดังเดิม


	12. Silence

ดาวิดเล่าให้เขาฟังระหว่างนั่งรถกลับถึงบางเรื่อง เช่นเรื่องที่ว่าทำไมเขาไม่ชอบร้องเสียงดัง

‘การส่งเสียงกลายเป็นเรื่องน่ากลัวในตอนนั้น’ เขาเปิดประโยคเล่าขึ้นมา ตอนมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ไม่มีปี่ขลุ่ย ‘ถ้าจะมีอะไรที่ผมทำได้ดีที่สุดในตอนนั้น ก็คือการเงียบ’

แล้วก็หยุดอยู่แค่นั้น

อัลเฟรดจ้องเขา ผ่านเลนส์แว่น

ไม่ได้ถามต่อ

แต่ถ้าให้เขาเดา

มันน่าจะเกี่ยวกับลุดวิก

เขาคิดจะ _ทำให้อีกฝ่ายอับอาย_ อยู่บ้าง ตอนเสนอที่จะทำอะไรต่างๆ การพูดจาส่อเสียดระหว่างเซ็กซ์ การลองอะไรแผลงๆ … เช่นมีเซ็กซ์ในที่สาธารณะ ต่อหน้าวอชิงตันดีซี

อัลเฟรดมีความลังเลอยู่บ้าง ตอนตัดสินใจทำ… ระวังว่าจะข้ามล้ำเส้นบางอย่าง

แต่เขาก็ทำ อย่างจงใจ

เขาแค่อยากเห็นอีกฝ่ายขอร้องอะไรสักอย่างจากเขา หรือแสดงความไม่พอใจออกมา เขาคิดว่าเขาได้แจ้งชัดแล้วในข้อตกลงของระหว่างการอยู่ที่นี่ของพวกเขาทั้งคู่ และเขาหวังว่าดาวิดจะพูดออกมาเมื่อถึงเวลาที่เขาไม่อยากเล่นด้วย

แต่ดาวิดก็ไม่ทำ

จะมีอะไรขัดห้ามเจ้านี่ไว้อีกนอกจากความพยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะเสแสร้งต่อหน้าเขา อย่างที่ดาวิดทำเสมอมา

นั่นทำให้เขาหงุดหงิด

รถกลับมาจอดที่บ้านพักชานเมือง อัลเฟรดก้าวลงไปกับอีกฝ่าย เข้าไปในบ้าน และขึ้นบันไดไปชั้นสอง

อัลเฟรดเดินไปเปิดไฟที่ทางเดิน พาเขาเข้าไปในห้องนอนที่ยังมืดสลัว แต่มีแสงจากหน้าต่างที่เปิดม่าน ดาวิดถอดเสื้อโค้ตพาดไว้ (เขาเอามาพาดในห้องนอนแฮะ) ตามด้วยสูทสีเทา

ดาวิดปลดกระดุม จ้องที่อีกคนที่ยังยืนอยู่ตรงประตูห้องที่เปิดแง้ม เกือบจะประจันหน้าตนเอง

อัลเฟรดก้าวถอย ไปพิงกำแพง

"จะให้ผมอยู่ด้วยไหม? "

เขาถาม พูดช้าและเสียงเบา

เป็นความเงียบ อีกอึดใจ

ดาวิดจ้องเขาอยู่แน่ แม้จะมองออกได้ยากในความมืด

ร่างเล็กกว่าเดินเข้ามา

คว้าลูกบิด ดันมันเพื่อปิดประตูให้สนิท

ให้พวกเขาทั้งสองอยู่ในห้อง ตัดขาดจากโลกภายนอก

"ผมไปอาบน้ำก่อน" ดาวิดบอกแค่นั้น เดินหายเข้าไปในห้องน้ำ

อัลเฟรดยกมือขึ้นลูบหน้า เขายังเมา นิดหน่อย ไม่สร่างดี เขาถอดแว่น คิดว่าตนควรไปล้างหน้าล้างตา รอดาวิดออกมา จึงค่อยเข้าไปบ้าง ออกมาแล้วเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้า หยิบเสื้อยืดในนั้นออกมาเปลี่ยน

พวกเขาลงไปนอนบนเตียงกว้าง อากาศกลางคืนเย็นกำลังดีทีเดียวในฤดูนี้

"คุณอยากทำอะไร" อัลเฟรดพึมพำถาม

"นอนหลับ" ดาวิดตอบทันที เสียงอ่อนล้า "ผมยังเจ็ตแลกอยู่เลย ให้ตาย"

"คุณหลับร่วมเตียงกับคนอื่นบ่อยไหม? " อัลเฟรดถามต่อ เหมือนตั้งใจจะคุยเล่น

"ก็ไม่ค่อย" เสียงตอบห้วนลง

"ผมก็ว่า" อัลเฟรดพึมพำ ถอดแว่นไว้กับโต๊ะข้างเตียง แล้วพลิกตัวมาหันหน้าเข้าหา "คุณชอบลุกไปก่อนบ่อยๆ"

"อาจเพราะผมเหม็นขี้หน้าคุณก็ได้นี่" แสงจากหน้าต่างกระทบบนใบหน้า อัลเฟรดเห็นอีกฝ่ายเลิกคิ้ว อย่างจงใจจะกวนประสาท

"ถึงเป็นงั้นจริงผมก็ไม่แปลกใจหรอกนะ"

อัลเฟรดโน้มใบหน้าเข้าใกล้อีกฝ่ายมากขึ้น

มืออ้อมไปหลังท้ายทอย สัมผัสไรผมสีเข้ม และยึดมันไว้

"แต่ถามจริงๆ เถอะ เกลียดผมเหรอ? "

เขารู้สึกถึงลมหายใจที่จังหวะเร็วขึ้นเล็กน้อยจากอีกฝ่าย

แต่ยังเงียบ

ดาวิดถอนหายใจเบาๆ เขารู้สึกได้บนใบหน้าตนเองเลย ร่างเล็กค่อยๆ ก้มลง เอนตัวลงไป หน้าผากพิงกับเขาช่วงอกเขาแทน

"ไม่ได้เกลียด _ขนาดนั้น_ "

"ก็เลยรั้งให้ผมอยู่ด้วยคืนนี้แล้วสิ" ชาวอเมริกันหัวเราะฮะ

"ก็เพราะแกดูเหมือนอยากจะอยู่"

"ครับๆ "

พวกเขานอนต่อไปเงียบๆ มือที่ยึดท้ายทอยเลื่อนลงไปประคองที่หลัง

จนตอนเช้า แสงแดดสีส้มลอดเข้ามาผ่านม่านทึบที่แง้มไว้

ทั้งคู่ยังอยู่ตรงนั้น


	13. Craving

Warning: เซ็กซ์ในที่สาธารณะ(อีกแล้ว) / มีการใช้ของเล่น / และก็มีการไปไหว้พระในตอนเดียวกัน

* * *

อัลเฟรดคิดอยู่ว่าจะพาดาวิดไปไหนต่อดี อันที่จริงมันน่าระแวง…. เขาไม่ต้องการให้ดาวิดได้ไปไหนมาไหนเอง เขาวางกำลัง FBI ไว้ทุกบล็อกรอบบ้านหลังนั้น รายงานทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นอย่างมองเห็นได้ เขาสั่งให้ติดตั้งเครื่องดักฟังไว้ในบ้านทุกห้อง (และมันก็อาจจะมีเสียงอะไรต่อมิอะไร...ที่เขาไม่แคร์เท่าไหร่ พวกนั้นคงชินแล้ว) เขารับรู้ว่ามอซซาดเป็นหน่วยข่าวกรองที่เรียกได้ว่าดุดันเป็นอันดับต้นๆ ของโลก พวกนั้นลอบสังหารและลากคออดีตนาซีมาขึ้นศาลแล้วแขวนคอได้

และดาวิดคงไม่พ้นที่ต้องการสปายสหรัฐฯ

เจ้านั่นเป็นที่สุดของความระแวง…. ลุดวิกเคยเล่าให้เขาฟัง ในร้านอาหารเล็กๆ ข้างฐานทัพอเมริกันในไรน์แลนด์ตอนพวกเขากินอาหารกลางวันร่วมกันหลายปีก่อน คงไม่มีใครได้ _ดีล_ กับหน่วยพวกนั้นหนักหน่วงไปกว่าเยอรมันแล้ว (ถ้านั่นเรียกว่าดีลได้)

ที่จริงแล้วอัลเฟรดจัดตารางเดินทาง 5 วันให้ดาวิดไว้ ราวกับการสัมมนา แต่พอเอาเข้าจริงๆ มันก็ออกจะไร้สาระ เขาขีดฆ่าการเยี่ยมชมพิพิธภัณฑ์ทางประวัติศาสตร์ไปเสียเยอะเพราะไม่คิดว่าดาวิดจะสนใจเท่าไหร่ วันที่สองเขาปรับให้เหลือเพียงการทานอาหารเที่ยง (เพราะกว่าพวกเขาจะตื่นดีก็สายเสียแล้ว) และไปชมชุมชนชาวยิวในดีซี มันเป็นการไปแบบไม่ทางการ เขานัดเพียงแรบไบคนหนึ่งให้เพื่อพูดคุยอะไรกันพอเป็นพิธี ไม่แน่ใจว่าพวกลอบบี้ยิสต์ที่สนับสนุนอิสราเอลจะมาพบดาวิดด้วยไหม เขาแจ้งดีซีไปแล้วหากพวกนั้นจะนัด แต่สำหรับพวกมนุษย์ไม่นิยมเจรจากับจิตวิญญาณของประเทศอื่นเท่าไหร่หรอก

ที่จริงเขาอยากพาดาวิดไปเดินที่ถนนในนิวยอร์ก ไปเที่ยวป่าในโอไฮโอ ขับรถข้ามทะเลทรายไปเนวาดา หรือไม่ก็เล่นชายหาดที่ฟลอริดา (เผื่อเจ้านั่นจะเปิดใจกับทะเลแอตแลนติกบ้าง)

อัลเฟรดคิดขณะพาดาวิดเข้าไปในซินาโกกเก่าแก่ในย่านเมืองเก่า มันเป็นอาคารซึ่งตั้งอยู่ที่หัวมุม เคเชอร์ อิสราเอล

เขาอาจจะนึกได้ว่าเขาไม่เคยเห็นดาวิดในมุม...ที่ดูเป็นศาสนิกนัก? เขาคิดว่าหมอนี่ยึดเส้นทางแบบยิวฆราวาสต่อหน้าเขามากเสียจนเขาประหลาดใจ

เมื่อประตูเปิด ดาวิดหยิบหมวกผ้าใบเล็กๆ ออกจากกระเป๋าเสื้อตนเองมาวางไว้บนศีรษะ มันเรียกว่าคิปปาห์ อัลเฟรดเดินตามเข้าไป หยิบหมวกใบเล็กนั่นที่วางกองไว้บนโต๊ะหน้าประตูขึ้นมาสวมด้วย

พวกเขาเดินเข้าไปทักทายแรบไบสูงอายุ ผู้มีสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม ชายชราดูตื่นเต้นกับแขกที่มาเยือน ดาวิดยิ้ม ทักทายเป็นภาษาฮีบรู ก่อนพูดต่อเป็นภาษาอังกฤษ ท่าทางนบนอบ

ท่าทีเขาเหมือนดาวิดบนเวทีโลก ไม่ใช่ดาวิดที่ปรากฏเฉพาะต่อหน้าอัลเฟรด

อัลเฟรดปล่อยทั้งคู่พูดคุยกันไป ถึงทิศทางของชาวยิวในอเมริกา การดำเนินการ "อาลิยาห์" หรือการอพยพเข้าไปตั้งรกรากในอิสราเอลของชาวยิวในสหรัฐ สุดท้ายแรบไบชวนพวกเขากินขนมปัง และสวดมนต์ร่วมกันเป็นภาษาฮีบรู

"ไว้ผมจะมาร่วมสวดที่นี่อีก" ดาวิดพูดทิ้งท้าย คลี่ยิ้ม

แรบไบสวมกอดเขา พึมพำบางอย่างที่อัลเฟรดฟังไม่ออกนัก แต่ท่าทางของชายชราราวกับจะร้องไห้ มือเหี่ยวย่นกุมมือของดาวิด ร่ำลาอยู่หลายที

พวกเขาเดินกลับออกมาที่หน้าถนน

เขาวางหมวกคืน ดาวิดหยิบหมวกคิปปาห์จากศีรษะ เก็บลงในกระเป๋าเสื้อ

"จะพาผมไปไหนต่อ"

คำถามน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง

"ไม่รู้สิ" อัลเฟรดยักไหล่ "หิวหรือยัง ผมจะได้เตรียมจองร้านอาหารเย็น"

"ก็ดี"

อัลเฟรดพาอีกฝ่ายไปที่ร้านอาหาร เป็นร้านหรูราคาแพง สั่งสเต๊กสองจานให้มาเสิร์ฟ

พวกเขากลับถึงที่พักไปตอนค่ำ และเขาก็ทนไม่ไหว จับหมอนี่กดเข้ากับกำแพง ในมุมที่เครื่องดักฟังน้อยที่สุด

เขาทำข้อตกลงให้ดาวิดต้องร้องเหมือนเดิม และทำไปทั้งท่ายืน

เขาไม่ได้นอนค้างในคืนนั้น ปล่อยอีกฝ่ายไว้ลำพังในบ้านหลังโต

มันเป็นช่วงวันท้ายๆ ที่ไม่มีอะไรในตารางแล้ว ที่เขาไปรับดาวิดตอนช่วงเย็น บอกให้อีกฝ่ายแต่งชุดอะไรก็ได้เพราะเขาจะพาไปที่ไนต์คลับอีกแห่ง

"ไม่ต้องห่วง มันจะมีแค่ผม" พูดดักแล้วฉีกยิ้มราวกับเด็กๆ แบบที่เขาชอบทำต่อหน้าคนอื่น

เขาเห็นดาวิดถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ออกมาจากบ้านในเสื้อเชิ้ตสีเข้มและกางเกงขายาวที่ดูสบายกว่า ก้าวขึ้นเบาะหลังรถลีมูซีน

“มันเป็นคลับ ในเมือง ของพวกนักศึกษา” อัลเฟรดว่า เขาอยู่ในชุดเสื้อยืด ทับด้วยแจกเก็ต “คนแน่นหน่อย แต่มันสนุก”

“สนุก? ” ดาวิดยกมือเท้าคางกับขอบหน้าต่างของรถ ถามย้อน

"ว่ายังไงดี... คุณไปถึงก็คงรู้"

ดาวิดไม่ถามอะไรต่อ เหมือนอย่างเคย ทำแค่จ้องไปภายนอกรถ จดจำทุกรายละเอียดและเส้นทาง

รถจอดที่หน้าตรอกเล็กๆ ในย่านใจกลางเมืองที่หนาแน่นกว่า อัลเฟรดพาอีกฝ่ายลงไป เดินไปตามแสงไฟนีออน เริ่มได้ยินเสียงดนตรี คนเฝ้าหน้าประตูไม่ขัดพวกเขา

ด้านในเป็นห้องขนาดใหญ่ที่มีแสงไฟ ดนตรีดัง และคนมากมายเต้นอยู่ที่ฟลอร์ มันมีเก้าอี้และโต๊ะน้อยมาก มองจากตรงนี้ยังไม่เห็นที่ว่าง

อัลเฟรดคว้ามืออีกคน พาเดินลุยเข้าไปในฝูงชน เบียดเสียด และเริ่มร้อน ดาวิดดูไม่คุ้นเคยเท่าไหร่และออกจะระแวงบ้างในบางที

พวกเขาหยุดเมื่อคนแน่นเกินจนเดินต่อไปไม่ไหว ยืนซ้อนกันชิด ดีแค่ไหนแล้วที่ไม่หลง อัลเฟรดก้มหน้า กระซิบที่ข้างหูว่า "ผมจำได้ว่าข้างในมันมีห้องส่วนตัวนะ"

"ท่าทางจะไปไม่ถึง" ดาวิดพูดตอบ ตะเบ็งเสียงเพราะเสียงดัง เขายิ่งเดาไม่ออกว่าหงุดหงิดหรือเปล่า

พวกเขายืนค้างอยู่หลายนาทีทีเดียว เริ่มแก้เซ็งด้วยการโยกไปกับเสียงดนตรี

ร่างของดาวิดอิงแอบอยู่กับเขา… เขาเริ่มสังเกตว่าอีกฝ่ายจงใจก็ตอนที่เจ้านั่นหมุนตัวหันหลังให้…. รู้สึกถึงบั้นท้ายที่เบียดเข้ากับเอวเขาอย่างดูเจตนา…

...พวกเขามีเซ็กซ์กันแทบทุกวันตลอดการมาเยือนนี้ แต่วันนี้ยังไม่ได้เริ่ม

อัลเฟรดสูดหายใจลึก และกลืนน้ำลาย ตอนดาวิดป่ายมือมาด้านหลัง ยึดเอวเขาเอาไว้ให้มั่นคงขึ้น แล้วขยับสะโพกตนแนบชิดบดเบียดเข้ามายิ่งกว่าเดิม เขาแทบรู้สึกถึงส่วนโค้งเว้าทั้งหมดบนร่างอีกฝ่าย กางเกงนั่นดูเนื้อผ้าบาง

และเขาก็ตื่นตัว แทบจะในทันที

"...." อัลเฟรดยังไม่พูดอะไร ท่ามกลางคนมากมายที่ล้อมรอบตัว ไม่มีใครสนใจพวกเขาหรอก…. มีชายหญิงคู่หนึ่งจูบกันอย่างเร่าร้อนพร้อมมือซุกซนอยู่ใกล้ๆ และพวกเขาก็คงไม่แคร์เหมือนกัน

เขาเอื้อมมือไปหาร่างด้านหน้า ไล้มือผ่านขึ้นมาที่ขอบกางเกง สัมผัสกับช่วงเอว ก่อนค่อยๆ สอดนิ้วลงไป

ดาวิดหันกลับมานิดหน่อย ดวงตาหรี่ลง

กระตุกยิ้มเล็กๆ มือเลื่อนลงปลดเข็มขัดตนเองเพื่อให้กางเกงหลวมขึ้น

 _นี่เขาโดนมันยั่วกลางไนต์คลับเนี่ยนะ_ อย่างที่ว่า ดาวิดยั่วยวนบนเตียง แต่ไม่เคยเลยที่มันจะอยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่ทำให้เขาตื่นเต้น….ขนาดนี้

มือของอัลเฟรดไล้ลงไป ถึงระหว่างขา เขารู้สึกได้ว่ากางเกงชั้นในชื้นแฉะ?

ปลายนิ้วสัมผัสกับวัตถุแข็งและเย็น ใต้เนื้อผ้าชิ้นเล็กนั้น

"....." อัลเฟรดพูดไม่ออกเลยทีเดียว สัญชาตญาณดิบของเขาแทบอยากจะถกกางเกงดาวิด แล้วเสียบมันเข้าไปตรงนี้เสียเลย

เขาชักมือออกมา แล้วดึงข้อมืออีกคนไปด้วย เดินไปไม่กี่เมตรก็ถึงริมกำแพง มันมีเสาขนาบคู่นิดหน่อย จนเป็นเหมือนซอก พอเป็นมุมอับสายตา

อัลเฟรดจับดาวิดหันหน้าเขากำแพงหนึ่ง ร่นกางเกงอีกฝ่ายลง เลิกเสื้อเชิ้ตเข้มขึ้นเล็กน้อยให้เขาพอเห็นผิวเนื้อเปิดเผย พร้อมรอยแผลเป็น เขาล้วงมือลงไป ค่อยๆ ขยับ ดึงปลั๊กนั้นออกมา ยิ่งรู้สึกได้ถึงความเฉอะแฉะของเจลเมื่อมันเสียดสีกับผิวเนื้อ หย่อนมันลงไว้ในกระเป๋ากางเกงอีกคน

"เด็กดีของผม…" เขาพึมพำ อย่างดูไร้การควบคุม เขาปลดเข็มขัดตน รูดซิป ดึงกางเกงในลงเล็กน้อย ใช้มือจนมันตั้งแข็งในเวลาไม่ถึงนาทีพร้อมชโลมเจลจนทั่ว

เขาเห็นสายตาที่ดาวิดที่มองกลับมา เต็มไปด้วยความต้องการและโหยหา นิ้วของเขาไล้ลงกับระหว่างขา แทรกเข้าไปเพิ่ม เพื่อขยับขยายช่องทางต่อหน้าเขา

เดิมทีในจิตไร้สำนึก เขาอาจจะเคยนึกจินตนาการภาพของดาวิดถูกเอาโดยคนอื่นหลายๆ คน จนชอกช้ำและชุ่มน้ำกาม มาจากความหมั่นไส้ในใจเขาลึกๆ ที่อยากเห็นหมอนี่สิ้นท่า ถูกใช้เป็นเครื่องระบายอารมณ์ อะไรทำนองนั้น

แต่ตอนนี้ อัลเฟรดต้องการแค่ตัวเขาเ

ตัวเขาเอง อยู่เหนือร่างกายของดาวิด

เขาแค่คนเดียว

ส่วนหัวอวบอูมถูกจ่อที่ช่องทางซึ่งเตรียมพร้อม เบียดนิ้วมือของอีกฝ่ายจนยอมออกไป เขารู้สึกได้ว่าดาวิดสั่นสะท้านทั้งร่าง "ดูคุณสิ" เขาดันมันเข้าไปสักนิ้วหนึ่ง หยุดค้างไว้อย่างทรมาน "ดูไม่ออกเลยนะ ว่าจริงๆ แล้วอยากโดนเอาขนาดไหน? "

เขาโน้มใบหน้าไปพูดให้ใกล้ พูดเพื่อกลบเกลื่อนความจริงที่ว่าเป็นเขาเองที่แทบอดทนไม่ได้ ที่จะกระแทกเข้าไปมิดด้ามในคราเดียว---

ตอนนั้นอัลเฟรดรู้สึกว่าความนุ่มและอุ่นชื้นยิ่งกลืนลึกเข้าหา ดาวิดกดตัวเองเข้าหาเขาเอง ครึ่งหนึ่ง และสุดท้ายก็เข้าไปจนมิด… เขาได้ยินเสียงอีกฝ่ายครางเบาๆ ในลำคอ

ความอดทนเขาขาดผึง สองมือยึดสะโพกของอีกฝ่ายไว้ แล้วกระแทกเข้าไปย้ำซ้ำอย่างแรง

ผู้คนรอบข้างยังดูไม่สนใจพวกเขา หรือไม่ก็สังเกตเห็นและพากันเบือนหน้าหนีไปหมด เขาไม่ได้สนใจ ปล่อยให้เส้นผมสีบลอนด์ปรกใบหน้าตนยุ่งเหยิง ก้มตัว คลอเคลียและงับที่ใบหูอีกฝ่าย ขณะที่ท่อนล่างยังขยับกระแทกกระทั้น

เขาอยากได้ยินเสียงคราง เสียงเนื้อกระทบ เสียงเฉอะแฉะ ให้ชัดเจนกว่านี้

แต่ดนตรีก็ดังอื้ออึงไปหมด

เขาไม่ใส่ใจ กับการมีเซ็กซ์ ในผับนี้ เท่าไหร่ พอพ้นเที่ยงคืนมันจะกลายสภาพเป็นอะไรที่สุดเหวี่ยงกว่านั้น ถึงแม้จะยังไม่ถูกกฎหมายนักในสหรัฐฯ แต่คนที่นี่วิตถารกว่าพวกเขาหลายเท่า เชื่อสิ

เขาคิดไปตอนเลื่อนมือลง ความเสียวซ่านจากช่องทางที่บีบรัดทำเอามือเขาสั่น ลูบเป้ากางเกงอีกฝ่ายไปพลาง มันคับตึง เขาคลึงมันไปด้วยนิ้วอย่างเน้นย้ำ

ดาวิดสูดหายใจเฮือก

"นี่" เขากระซิบข้างหู ทำให้พอได้ยินผ่านเสียงดนตรี สอบสะโพกเข้าออก แรงและหน่วง "เคยจินตนาการถึงผมบ้างไหม? ตอนคุณอยู่คนเดียวน่ะ"

"ถึงอะไร? ไอ้นั่นของแก? " ดาวิดพึมพำ เขางับหูอีกฝ่ายไปแรงๆ อย่างมันเขี้ยว

ร่างเล็กกว่าหัวเราะ ปนเสียงคราง เขาขยับแยกขาเพิ่มอีกหน่อย ส่งเสียงครางอือ

"ก็มี...คิดบ้าง" เขาเว้นช่วงเล็กน้อย ตอนอัลเฟรดกระทุ้งเข้าไปแรง "เช่นว่าตื่นเพราะโดนคุณเอาผมตอนเช้า… เอาผมในห้องน้ำห้องในสุดของตึกสหประชาชาติ…. อะไรอีกดีล่ะ คลานไปใต้โต๊ะคุณในที่ประชุม แล้วใช้ปากให้ตอนคุณกำลังพูด"

ดาวิดเม้มปากเล็กน้อยตอนรู้สึกถึงท่อนเนื้อภายในที่...แข็งขืนขึ้น? อัลเฟรดแทรกมันลึกแล้วแช่ไว้ในความอุ่นแคบนั้นครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนขยับต่อ

สมองนึกภาพตามไปถึงไหนๆ

อัลเฟรดไม่มีทางรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายพูดจริง หรือเพียงเอาใจเขาที่รู้กันดีว่าเป็นฝ่ายชอบจินตนาการวิตถารมากกว่า เขาไม่รู้ และคงไม่มีทางรู้ได้ตอนความคิดพร่ามัวขนาดนี้

"แต่เรื่องสุดท้ายนั่นล้อเล่นนะ" ดาวิดพึมพำ "ผมไม่ทำหรอก"

"อืม ผมรู้" เขาวางคางลงกับบ่าอีกฝ่าย ขยับเข้าไปเรื่อยๆ รู้สึกถึงของเหลวที่คล้ายจะเพิ่มขึ้น...แบบจางๆ ให้ตายสิ เขาใกล้เสร็จโคตรๆ แล้ว

มือเค้นคลึงท่อนลำของอีกฝ่ายที่แข็งตึงอยู่ใต้เนื้อผ้า จากประสบการณ์ที่ผ่านมา หมอนี่น่าจะเสร็จในอีกไม่นานนี้….อื้ม ดาวิดร่างกระตุก เขาเขย่งปลายเท้า แทบจะประเคนสะโพกตนเองให้เขา ปากพะงาบ รู้สึกถึงความชื้นแฉะใต้กางเกงที่ปลายนิ้ว กล้ามเนื้อภายในที่เต้นตุบตอดรัดถี่ขึ้น ยิ่งกระตุ้นให้อีกไม่นาน เขาก็คง…

"...." อัลเฟรดส่งเสียงต่ำในลำคอ เขาแทรกกายเข้าลึกสุด ฝังตัวเองเข้าสู่ร่างอีกฝ่ายเท่าที่ทำได้ ของเหลวอุ่นข้นถูกปลดปล่อยเข้าไป แขนสองข้างโอบกอดร่างด้านล่างไว้แน่น แนบชิด นึกรำคาญเสื้อผ้าขึ้นมา

เขาหอบอยู่ ข้างหูดาวิด ไม่ได้สนใจวัยรุ่นสองสามคนถัดไปไม่กี่ฟุตที่เริ่มมีเซ็กซ์กัน แสงไฟไนต์คลับที่หรี่ลงหน่อย เอื้อให้อะไรๆ เกิดขึ้น

อัลเฟรดยิ่งกระชับแขน

ให้มั่นใจว่าดาวิดยังขยับตัวออกไปไม่ได้

"ผมอยากอยู่แบบนี้ทั้งวันเลย"

เขาพูดพึมพำ

ดาวิดทำเพียงยืนขาสั่น

เขาค้างไว้อย่างนั้นเหมือนพักเหนื่อยประมาณสองสามนาที อัลเฟรดค่อยๆ ถอนตัวออกอย่างระมัดระวัง ดึงกางเกงอีกฝ่ายกลับคืนให้ก่อน (แค่นึกภาพเจ้านี่เปรอะน้ำกามทั้งหน้าและหลัง ก็ทำเอาเขาแทบจะแข็งอีกรอบ แต่เพราะแบบนั้นเขาเลยไม่ใส่ปลั๊กคืนด้วย) อัลเฟรดจัดกางเกงตน ค่อยๆ พากันเดินไปถึงห้องน้ำชาย ตัดสินใจหนักมากว่าจะอีกสักรอบไหม…. แต่เขาคิดว่าตนเหนื่อยเกินไปแล้ว

เขาทำเพียงเอาทิชชูเช็ดคราบต่างๆ ให้ดาวิดพอเดินสบาย ขึ้น เอาปลั๊กนั้นมาล้างสบู่และเก็บ พาอีกคนเดินออกทางประตูหลัง และกลับออกมานั่งสบายๆ บนรถ

วันต่อมา อัลเฟรดไปส่งดาวิดที่สนามบินช่วงสาย

มันเป็นปี 1970

พวกเขาแค่หวังว่าอะไรๆ จะไม่แย่ลงไปกว่านี้


	14. Chazaq

มันเป็นปีที่หนักหน่วง สำหรับเขา ความขัดแย้งกับอียิปต์ไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะจบง่ายๆ เจ้านั่นอยากได้ซีนายกับกาซาคืนใจจะขาด ส่วนเขาก็ยังทำใจฉลองกับการยึดครองมัน แม้รู้ว่ามันเต็มไปด้วยปัญหาน่าปวดหัวตามมา

แต่เขาไม่ยอมพวกมันแน่ ต่อให้ต้องหักข้อตกลงอีกกี่ข้อ ต่อให้ต้องหักหน้าวอชิงตันดีซีอีกกี่ครั้ง เขาก็ต้องแสดงให้โลกเห็นว่าเขาไร้เทียมทาน แสดงให้ศัตรูเห็นว่าเขาไม่ใช่อะไรที่พวกมันคิดจะมาแหย่ด้วยได้

แต่กับปาเลสไตน์ มันไม่ใช่แบบนั้น พวกเขาทั้งคู่ รู้กันดี ว่าคำประกาศการแบ่งดินแดนให้อิสราเอลนั้นสกปรก ว่าปาเลสไตน์ไม่ใช่นักสู้ นักรบ หรือนักล้างแค้น จนกระทั่งเขาบีบให้อีกฝ่ายเป็น การก่อการร้ายในเทลอาวีฟมีมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และเขาไม่มีทางหวังให้มันเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

แต่ดาวิดไม่ใช่จิตวิญญาณที่เมตตา ใครๆ ก็รู้ ผู้รักสันติภาพไม่สามารถอยู่รอดในดินแดนนี้ได้ 

ขอพระเจ้าทำให้จิตใจของเขาแข็งกระด้าง ราวกับฟาโรห์


	15. Rejection

เขารู้สึกได้ว่าอัลเฟรดเริ่มเข้าหาเขาในทิศทางที่เขาไม่ต้องการให้เป็นนัก จีบเขา? จะเรียกว่าแบบนั้นคงได้ หากเขาไม่คิดเข้าข้างตนเองมากเกินไป

เขาไม่ใช่คนมีประสบการณ์ด้านความรักนัก จะมีก็แต่ความระแวง มีไม่กี่ชนชาติที่เคยทำให้เขารู้สึกเป็นมิตร (และจำนวนมากในนั้นก็เข่นฆ่าคนของเขาในภายหลัง) แต่มาถึงยุคสมัยนี้ เขาไม่คิดว่าสหรัฐจะมีการสานต่อนโยบายการข่มเหงและประหัตประหารชาวยิวอีก แบบที่พวกยุโรปเคยทำมาตลอดเท่าที่เขาจำความได้

อย่างน้อยก็ในหลายสิบปีข้างหน้านี้….

ความเชื่อใจไม่เคยเป็นสิ่งมั่นคง

แต่อัลเฟรดจีบ... เขา? เริ่มจากบทสนทนาที่ดูไม่มีอะไรเท่าไหร่ จนมันชัดเจนขึ้นและเขาเริ่มรู้สึกได้ เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรจะตอบสนองอย่างไร พวกมอซซาดหัวเราะเยาะเขาอย่างแอบๆ ตอนฟังจากเครื่องดักฟังโทรศัพท์ อันที่จริงพวกนั้นคงเอ็นดูเสียมากกว่า…. บ้างก็เชียร์ให้เขาไปเดทให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด บ้างก็บอกให้รีบหักอกมันก่อนคิดไปไกลซะ มนุษย์มีพัฒนาการด้านสังคมมากไปตามวัย แต่จิตวิญญาณอย่างพวกเขามีเวลาไปใส่ใจตรงนั้นมากเมื่อไหร่กัน

ดาวิดเป็นจิตวิญญาณที่รูปลักษณ์อ่อนเยาว์กว่าที่ควรเป็น เขาหน้าตาเหมือนชายวัยยี่สิบต้นๆ แต่อายุที่แท้จริงของเขาห่างไกลจากความเป็นเด็ก ไม่ได้เก่าแก่ไปถึงยุคโบราณขนาดที่คนของเขาบางคนมักกล่าวอ้าง แต่ที่แน่ๆ อายุมากกว่าอัลเฟรด นั่นยิ่งทำให้เขารู้สึกหงุดหงิดตอนตามเด็กนั่นไม่ทันในบางเรื่อง...ยิ่งโดยเฉพาะเรื่องเสรีภาพทางเพศที่คนอเมริกันมักแสดงออกมาอย่างหวือหวาจนบางทีเขาต้องซ่อนความเคอะเขินไว้ในใจให้มิด

อัลเฟรดมาเยือนอิสราเอลบ่อยขึ้น ไม่ถี่ แต่ก็บ่อยกว่าเมื่อก่อน ครั้งละแค่ไม่กี่วัน บ้างก็มาเพราะงาน ความสัมพันธ์ทางการทูตยิ่งพัฒนาขึ้นไปเรื่อยๆ ทำให้คนของสหรัฐมีอะไรต้องมาพูดคุยบ่อย บ้างก็แค่แวะมาเที่ยวเล่น... ชวนเขาคุยและกวนเวลางาน มีเซ็กซ์…. พวกมอซซาดบอกให้เขาไปผ่อนคลายบ้างก็ไม่เสียหาย กล่อมเขาอยู่นาน เขาจึงยอมไปเสียได้...ทุกครั้ง อันที่จริงก็มีแค่พวกนี้ที่รู้ลึกตื้นของความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเขากับอัลเฟรด ความสัมพันธ์แบบ คู่นอนอีกคนของอเมริกา

บางครั้งอัลเฟรดจะกอดเขาจากด้านหลัง โอบแขนรอบ จูบเขาที่ขมับหรือท้ายทอย ชวนเขามีเซ็กซ์ที่นิ่มนวล… หรืออะไรทำนองนั้น

เขาจำได้ว่ามันเป็นปลายปี 1971… ครั้งหนึ่ง อัลเฟรดยึดท้ายทอยเขาไว้ และโน้มใบหน้าเข้ามา

ริมฝีปากเกือบจะสัมผัสกัน

“ไม่”

ดาวิดพึมพำออกมาเสียก่อน

อีกฝ่ายหยุด

เขาสูดหายใจเข้าลึกๆ ใช้เวลาตอนอีกฝ่ายละมือ และถอยห่างออกไปหน่อย ค่อยๆ พึมพำอธิบายว่าเขาไม่ต้องการให้มัน เป็นมากกว่านี้ อธิบายว่า พวกเขาจะมีเซ็กซ์กันอีกกี่ครั้งก็ได้ แต่เขาไม่พร้อมจะเข้าสู่ความสัมพันธ์แบบโรแมนติก

อัลเฟรดนิ่งไปเล็กน้อย

แต่อีกฝ่ายก็พยักหน้า พึมพำว่าผมเข้าใจ ยิ้มแบบเด็กๆ ตบหลังเขาป้าบๆ พร้อมบอกว่า “คุณไม่ต้องคิดมากหรอกน่า”

คืนนั้นเขาปล่อยให้อัลเฟรดนอนในโรงแรมที่เทลอาวีฟตามลำพัง และตอนเช้าจึงไปส่งที่สนามบิน

อัลเฟรดโทรทางไกลมาที่เทลอาวีฟในอีกไม่กี่วันต่อมา

เสียงใสเหมือนเดิม

“สวัสดีปีใหม่”


	16. Vengeance

Warrning: มีการกล่าวถึงเหตุโศกนาฏกรรม การสังหารหมู่ ณ งานโอลิมปิกเมืองมิวนิก 1972 / กล่าวถึงอาชญากรรมสงคราม

\-------------------------------

อัลเฟรดพูดคุยกับลุดวิกบ่อยมาตลอด ตั้งแต่สิ้นสุดสงครามโลกครั้งที่สอง ก่อนหน้านี้ความสัมพันธ์พวกเขาไม่ได้แย่นัก พวกเขาอยู่ห่างไกลกัน ทำเพียงค้าขายและติดต่อกัน

อะไรๆ มันเลยง่ายกว่าประเทศเพื่อนบ้านที่ใช้เขตแดนร่วมกันมาหลายร้อยปี ไม่มีความผูกพันหรือเกลียดชังรุนแรงต้องสะสาง ไม่มีความรู้สึกที่ต้องใช้เวลาฟื้นฟู

มันเหมือนธุรกิจเสียมากกว่า อัลเฟรดคิดแบบนั้น เยอรมันตะวันตกกลายเป็นฐานมั่นอีกแห่งให้เขาคานอำนาจกับโซเวียต เพื่อให้มันเป็นไปตามเส้นทางการขึ้นสู่มหาอำนาจของเขา อเมริกามีอำนาจได้เพราะแสนยานุภาพทางการทหาร เขาก่อสร้างฐานทัพนอกสหรัฐจำนวนมากทั่วโลก

ฐานขนาดใหญ่ในไรน์แลนด์เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น ลุดวิกไม่เต็มใจ แต่เขาพูดอะไรได้ล่ะ ในฐานะผู้แพ้สงคราม

ปี 1972 เป็นครั้งแรก ที่เยอรมนีได้เป็นเจ้าภาพจัดการแข่งขันกีฬาโอลิมปิก ครั้งแรกที่เยอรมันตะวันตก จะได้ถูกเปิดเผยสู่โลกภายนอกอีกครั้ง หลังจากที่ถูกชาวโลกจดจำไว้ในภาพลักษณ์ผู้นำของอักษะ

มีหลายจิตวิญญาณมาเข้าร่วม แม้บางส่วนจะไม่มาและส่งมาเพียงนักกีฬา

อย่างน้อยดาวิดก็ไม่ได้มาคนหนึ่ง และเขาไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่

และเป็นอย่างที่รู้กันทั่วโลกว่า

มันห่างไกลจากคำว่า ราบรื่น

อัลเฟรดเห็นดาวิดมาที่มิวนิก อยู่ที่สนามบิน ช่วงท้ายของการแข่งขันที่ยังดำเนินไปต่อ

มันชุลมุน วุ่นวาย ดาวิดยืนอยู่กับลุดวิก ท่าทางคล้ายมีปากเสียง ตำรวจเยอรมันตะวันตกยืนล้อม แต่ไม่กล้าเข้าไปใกล้

เขาได้เห็นสายตาโกรธเคืองของดาวิด ดวงตาสีคราวดุดันและขุ่นแค้น…

มันคือหนึ่งวันหลังตัวประกันที่เป็นนักกีฬาชาวอิสราเอลเสียชีวิตทั้งหมด ถูกสังหารโดยกลุ่มก่อการร้าย หลังถูกจับเป็นตัวประกันเพื่อต่อรองแลกเปลี่ยนกับการ “ปล่อยนักโทษชาวปาเลสไตน์” เยอรมนีปฏิเสธกองกำลังของอิสราเอลให้เข้ามาปฏิบัติการ และเขาล้มเหลวในการช่วยเหลือ

“แกยังจะจัดมันต่อไปอีกหรือไง แกคิดจะทำอะไรกับมันบ้างนอกจากทำให้มันจบๆ” ดาวิดตะเบ็งเสียง สั่นเครือจากความโกรธ “ส่งไอ้ตัวที่ก่อการมาให้ฉันซะ”

“ผมคงทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้ ผมขอโทษ”

ลุดวิกส่ายหัว ก้มหน้าลง เขาอยู่ในชุดเครื่องแบบ แม้จะไม่ปรากฏอาวุธสักชิ้น

อัลเฟรดยืนอยู่วงนอก แต่เขารับรู้ได้ถึงความหนักอึ้ง

ทุกคนที่นี่ก็คงไม่ต่างจากเขา

“ฮะ” ดาวิดหัวเราะแห้ง ขึ้นเสียงสูง

สายตาเขาดูสับสน คล้ายไม่รู้ว่าควรจะตอบสนองอย่างไร

“ช่วงอายุคนเดียวคงจะไม่พอ” เขาพึมพำ “คงจะไม่พอจริงๆ กับแก ฉันไม่คิดจะกลับมาเหยียบที่นี่เร็วขนาดนี้ด้วยซ้ำ ไม่คิดว่าเลือดของคนของฉันจะหลั่งในแผ่นดินแกอีกครั้งเร็วขนาดนี้ ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะความเสแสร้งจอมปลอมของแก ฉันดูออกว่าแกเป็นยังไง ลุดวิก และแกไม่มีวันเปลี่ยน”

ดาวิดตะเบ็งเสียง สั่นเครือ เป็นภาษาอังกฤษ นอกจากอัลเฟรดก็มีคนอื่นอยู่ที่นั่นด้วย มันคือสนามบินในการแข่งขันโอลิมปิกที่ยังดำเนินไปทั้งเกิดเหตุโศกนาฏกรรม ทุกคนได้ยิน และเป็นคนนอกเกินกว่าจะเข้าไปสอด

อัลเฟรดไม่คิดว่านั่นคือจุดเปลี่ยน แต่มันไม่ปกตินักที่ดาวิดและลุดวิกจะมาปะทะกันตรงๆ อย่างที่ว่า พวกเขามักเจรจาทางการทูต พูดคุยกันผ่านมนุษย์เสียมากกว่า เยอรมนีกับอิสราเอลค้าขายกันมานานก่อนหน้านี้ ความสัมพันธ์ทางการทูตของพวกเขาไม่ได้ย่ำแย่อะไรนัก แต่นั่นไม่เกี่ยวเลยกับความจงเกลียดจงชังคนเยอรมันที่แทรกซึมอยู่ในสังคมของอิสราเอลอย่างลบล้างไม่ได้

ดาวิดเดินหลบไปหลังจากนั้น อัลเฟรดเห็นลุดวิกยกมือขึ้นลูบหน้า ไม่แน่ว่าสีหน้าเป็นอย่างไร

เขาตัดสินใจเดินตามไป

ตามทางเดินของสนามบิน

ผู้คนยกสัมภาระ ลากกระเป๋า มีเสียงล้อเคลื่อนหมุนไปตามทางขรุขระ ตำรวจเยอรมันประจำตามจุดต่างๆ

อะไรๆ ยังดูปกติเกินไป

เขาเห็นดาวิดเดินเข้ามุมตึกที่คนน้อย และเปิดหน้าต่าง จุดบุหรี่สูบในจุดที่ห้ามสูบ มีเจ้าหน้าที่สนามบินมองอยู่ แต่คงไม่กล้าพอจะเข้ามาห้าม

เมื่อเดินเข้าไปใกล้ ดาวิดหันมามองเขา

หัวเราะเหอะ

“ผมเสียใจด้วย” ประโยคแรกที่อัลเฟรดพูด

ดาวิดบีบมวนบุหรี่ในมือแน่น

“เอาเถิด” เขายกบุหรี่ขึ้น จรดปลายที่ริมฝีปาก “เครื่องบินของผมคงเหินฟ้าไปทิ้งระเบิดแล้ว”

อัลเฟรดชะงัก “ที่ไหน”

“ซีเรีย” เขาพ่นควัน “เลบานอน”

“คุณทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้”

อัลเฟรดไม่คิดว่าเขาจะพูดออกไปแบบนั้นทันที มันออกจะดูขี้ขลาด เพราะใครๆ ก็รู้ว่าเขาไม่ได้เห็นหัวประชาชนอาหรับตาดำๆ ที่อาจถูกลูกหลงล้มตายอย่างไม่เป็นธรรมหรอก เขาแค่เห็นแก่ตัว

มันอันตราย... ต่อความตึงเครียดอันเปราะบางระหว่างเขา และโซเวียต ในตอนนี้

“ห้ามผมสิ”

ดาวิดหันกลับมามอง

ดวงตาสีครามเขาดูเฉยชา เย็นยะเยือก เหมือนอย่างเคย

หนึ่งวันต่อมา มีรายงานว่าที่กบดานของ PLO ในค่ายผู้อพยพชาวปาเลสไตน์ ใต้อาณาเขตของซีเรียและเลบานอนถูกทิ้งระเบิดอย่างรุนแรง สิบแห่ง และมีรายงานถึงเรื่องการจัดกองกำลังทางบกตามแนวชายแดนจากฝั่งอิสราเอล

ซีเรียกับเลบานอนเรียกเปิดประชุมกับสหประชาชาติเร่งด่วน ทั้งสองเรียกร้องให้อิสราเอลยุติการโจมตี

อัลเฟรดรู้ว่าดาวิดถูกเชิญมาด้วย แต่หมอนั่นไม่โผล่หัวมา[1]

เขาในชุดสูทสีน้ำตาลเดินเข้าไปในห้อง

เมื่อโซเวียตกับจีนมีความเห็นด้วยกับข้อเรียกร้อง อีวานถึงกับใช้คำว่า ‘นั่นเป็นการกระทำที่เสียสติ’

อัลเฟรดโหวตยับยั้ง ครั้งที่สองในประวัติศาสตร์ที่สหรัฐฯ ใช้สิทธิวีโต้ด้วยตนเอง

มันคือการตัดสินใจที่ไตร่ตรองมาแล้ว

“แนวทางที่ถูกต้องต่อการแก้ปัญหานี้ คือทุกชาติจะต้องยุติการให้ความช่วยเหลือและเป็นที่กบดานแก่กลุ่มผู้ก่อการร้าย”

อัลเฟรดพูด เสียงฉะฉาน

วันนี้เขาไม่มีอารมณ์ปั้นหน้ายิ้มแย้ม และเที่ยวป่าวประกาศว่าอะไร เป็นและไม่เป็น วิถีของฮีโร่พลางจงใจถือแฮมเบิร์กอันโตเข้าไปกินอย่างจงใจไม่ให้เกียรติประธานการประชุม เขาพูดต่อนิดหน่อย ตามสคริปต์ของจอร์จ บุช ที่เขียนมาคร่าวๆ พูดต่อว่ามันดีอย่างไรที่จะจัดการกับกลุ่มก่อการร้ายให้เด็ดขาด พูดต่อว่ามันเป็นการกระทำที่เหมาะสมแล้วตอบโต้กับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น

ไม่ใช่วันนี้ที่เขาจะยิ้ม วันที่ตัวเขาเองยังรู้สึกรังเกียจกับสิ่งที่ตัวเองพูดออกไป

แต่ไม่มีใครเสแสร้งแสดงละครเก่งเท่าเขาหรอก ยกเว้นเจ้านั่น ดาวิด

การโจมตีของอิสราเอลยังดำเนินต่อไป สัปดาห์ต่อมา ดาวิดยกพลเข้าในอาณาเขตของเลบานอนเพื่อตามหาแหล่งกบดานที่เหลือของ PLO ทำลายทุกสิ่งที่ต้องสงสัย

เจ้านั่นเคยบอกเขาว่า ‘การหลีกเลี่ยงผู้บริสุทธิ์คือปัจจัยสำคัญของปฏิบัติการ’

‘มันก็ควรจะเป็นแบบนั้น’ เขาตอบ

‘แต่บางครั้งมันก็ยากเหลือเกิน อัลเฟรด'

และอัลเฟรดก็พึมพำตอบ เสียงแผ่วหวิว ผมรู้

การโจมตียุติลงเมื่ออิสราเอลได้เข่นฆ่ากลุ่มติดอาวุธจนพอใจ

มันคือการล้างแค้น

ที่สหรัฐเลือกจะสนับสนุนเอง

และนี่ยังห่างไกลจากตอนจบ

เชิงอรรถ

^ (Security Council official records, 23rd year, 1451st meeting, 11 September 1968, New York - ตัวแทนของอิสราเอลไม่ปรากฏตัวในวันแรกเนื่องจากเป็นวันขึ้นปีใหม่ยิว แล้วจึงปรากฏตัวในเวลาถัดมา)


	17. Ugly War

Warning: ตอนนี้มีการเล่าถึงสงครามเวียดนาม / กล่าวถึงอาชญากรรมสงครามและการสังหารหมู่ที่หมีลายปี 1968

\-------------

มันเป็นช่วงปี 1968 ที่เขาถูกเรียกตัวกลับจากเวียดนาม มีหลายอย่างเกิดขึ้นที่นั่น

อันที่จริงการที่ส่งจิตวิญญาณแห่งสหรัฐไปยังประเทศเล็กๆ นั้นในเอเชียตะวันออกเฉียงใต้ เป็นแนวคิดของอัลเฟรดเอง เขาไม่ใช่ฝ่ายต้นไอเดียที่ทำให้เกิดสงครามนี้ แต่เขาก็ไม่ปฏิเสธมัน เขาคิดว่ามันเหมาะสมแล้วสำหรับหนทางของ (ทำมือเป็นเครื่องหมายคำพูด) “ฮีโร่” หรือถ้าพูดให้เจาะจงและตรงประเด็นกว่า “มหาอำนาจ” มันเป็นเส้นทางที่เขาและดีซีเลือกและตกลงกัน และสัญญาว่าจะไปให้ถึง

โอกาสของพวกเขามาถึงเมื่อยุโรปทรมานจากสงครามโลก แต่สหรัฐฯ ได้กลายเป็นชาติที่ครอบครองกองทัพอันมีแสนยานุภาพที่สุดในโลก ไม่มีกองเรือใดเทียบเคียงเขาได้ สหรัฐฯ ที่ทำราวกับมหาสมุทรแปซิฟิกเป็นสระส่วนตัว ดุจจักรพรรดิโรมันมองทะเลเมดิเตอร์เรเนียน สหรัฐที่สยบฝ่ายอักษะและใช้ประโยชน์จากดินแดนของผู้แพ้อย่างเต็มที่ในการสร้างฐานทัพ ปัญหาใหญ่ของเขาตอนนี้คือจีนและโซเวียตที่กำลังขึ้นเป็นขั้วอำนาจใหม่แทน จากพันธมิตรหลวมๆ ในสงครามก่อน สุดท้ายก็กลายเป็นศัตรู

และมันไม่ใช่แค่การกระทบกระทั่งพูดจาส่อเสียดล้อเลียนกันทั่วไปในที่ประชุมของผู้กุมอำนาจ สำหรับประเทศเล็กๆ ที่ถูกพบอยู่ท่ามกลางความขัดแย้งของมหาอำนาจทั้งสอง มันคือการนองเลือด

เวียดนามคือหนึ่งในนั้น

เธอเป็นหญิงชาวเอเชียที่อัลเฟรดรู้จักก่อนหน้านี้มาหลายร้อยปีอย่างผิวเผิน เธอเป็นดินแดนที่ตกอยู่ใต้อาณานิคมของฝรั่งเศส และจากที่ฟรานซิสมักจะบ่นถึง เธอไม่ใช่คนที่รับมือง่าย

เธอเป็นนักสู้ ที่ดุดันทีเดียว

มันแปลกตอนที่ประเทศนี้ถูกแบ่งออกเป็นสองเสี่ยง และเขารู้ว่าเธอเข้าพวกกับรัฐบาลของฮานอย แต่บางทีเขาก็ยังพบเธออยู่ที่ดินแดนทางใต้ ตอนเขาเดินเล่นตามชายหาดที่ดานัง… ตอนเขาจิบเหล้าพื้นเมืองที่ไซง่อน... เขาเห็นเธอ แต่ไม่ได้พูดคุย เห็นเธอยืนอยู่เงียบๆ ที่มุมตึกหรือมุมถนน จ้องขณะเขาจิบเหล้าเข้าปาก หรือกำลังนับกระสุน

มันออกจะน่าขนลุกไม่น้อย ที่ประเทศนี้แบ่งออกเป็นสองเสี่ยงแล้ว แต่จิตวิญญาณหลักของประเทศยังเป็นหนึ่งเดียว มันเป็นสัญญาณบางอย่างที่ไม่ดี… แต่เขาอธิบายไม่ถูกว่ามันเป็นอย่างไร เขาพบจิตวิญญาณแทนเมืองและเชื้อชาติต่างๆ ในเวียดนามใต้บ้าง (เช่น ไซง่อนที่เขาพูดคุยด้วยประจำ) แต่ไม่ใช่ในระดับของ เวียดนาม แบบเธอ

อาจเพราะมันผสมปนเป อาจเพราะทั้งสองชาติยังคงเป็น เวียดนาม เหมือนกัน หรือไม่ การแบ่งแยกอาจจะยังไม่นานพอ… เขาได้แต่คาดเดาเท่านั้น

ที่เขามาที่นี่ เพราะเขารู้ว่ามันแย่ มันคงจะแย่หากสหรัฐส่งทหารจำนวนมากมายขนาดนี้เข้ามาในดินแดนคนอื่นโดยที่จิตวิญญาณไม่ได้สนใจเลย มันคงแย่หากเขาไม่ได้โผล่หน้ามาหาเวียดนามเพื่อแสดงให้เห็นว่าเขาเข้ามาทำอะไร ทำงานของฮีโร่ ในที่ประชุมเขามักว่าแบบนั้น

แม้เขาจะรู้ในภายหลังว่าเธอดูไม่อยากจะพบเขานัก อันที่จริง เขามาพบเอาทีหลังว่าเธอนั้นเองที่ทหารของเขาสู้รบอยู่ด้วย

ครั้งหนึ่งในป่า หลังกลางวันที่มีแต่ห่ากระสุน กลิ่นเลือดคละคลุ้งไปกับเนื้อตายเมื่อตะวันลับฟ้า และเหลือเขาอยู่เพียงลำพัง เพราะเขาไม่สามารถตาย เขาเห็นเธอในชุดซ่อมซ่อ ถือปืนเอเคสี่เจ็ด เดินข้ามศพทหารของเขาที่นอนเกลื่อน ไร้ลมหายใจ เดินย่างเข้ามาหาเขาที่ทิ้งตัวนอนอยู่บนพื้นโคลนเปียก ทากดูดเลือดเกาะเต็มมือ

เธอย่อตัวลง เขาที่บาดเจ็บมองเห็นได้เพียงรองเท้าแตะเปื้อนโคลน และเอวที่มีมีดพร้าเหน็บเอาไว้

เธอพูดกับเขาเสียงดังฟังชัด ตอนมือค่อยๆ แกะทากบนตัวเขาออกให้

“จงจากไปเสีย”

ความเย็นยะเยือก และน้ำเสียงนั้น ติดอยู่กับหูเขาไปอีกนาน อัลเฟรดจำได้ว่าฝันถึงมันในคืนหลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้นสองวัน และยังฝันอีกในหลายวันต่อมา เขาจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเธอพูดกับเขาเป็นภาษาอังกฤษหรือเวียดนาม แต่เขารู้ว่ามันหมายถึงอย่างนั้น ฝังลึกลงไปในความทรงจำ

และเขาก็ฝันอีกครั้งในหลายปีต่อมา ปี 1968 ในคืนหรือวันที่เงียบสงัด ในฐานทัพที่ดานังซึ่งเขานอนพักหลบร้อนอยู่

เขาได้ยินประโยคนั้นดังในหัว ขณะที่ภาพในฝันเริ่มมืดหม่นลง

เลือด กลิ่นคาว เสียงร้องไห้ เสียงปืน กระสุนห่าใหญ่ เสียงกรีดร้อง ใบหน้าบูดเบี้ยว

เขาจำภาพพวกนั้นได้ทั้งหมด ตอนตื่น มันแจ่มชัด ราวกับเขาอยู่ที่นั่น

และความรู้สึกที่น่ารังเกียจที่สุด

ความสนุกสนานและรื่นเริง ที่เขารู้สึกได้ ในฝันเอง

วันต่อมา เขาพบว่าทุกคนเลี่ยงที่จะพูดคุยกับเขา ต่อมาเขาได้รู้จากดีซีที่ต่อสายตรงมาหา บอกให้เขาอยู่เพียงในดานัง และได้กำชับเจ้าหน้าที่ไม่ให้บอกอะไรแก่อัลเฟรด

อีกวันต่อมา ดีซีก้าวลงมาจากเรือรบ

เขาถูกสอบถามคำถามทางจิตวิทยาอยู่ครึ่งวัน จนเจ้านั่นได้คำตอบออกมาถึงความรู้สึกอันน่ารังเกียจพวกนั้นที่แจ่มชัดในหัวของเขาระหว่างความฝัน การนึกถึงมันทำให้เขาอยากสำรอก ดีซีเอนหลัง จุดบุหรี่สูบ ทำท่าเหมือนใช้ความคิดสักครู่

“คุณอยู่ที่นี่ไม่ได้แล้ว” ฝ่ายนั้นว่า “กลับสหรัฐกับผม เย็นนี้เลย”

“มันจบลงยังไง”

อัลเฟรดพึมพำ เสียงเหนื่อยล้าหมดแรง

“มีบางคนที่รอด ผมไม่อยากให้คุณเจอใครอีก” ดีซีพูดตัดบทฉับ มองไปทางโต๊ะเอกสารใกล้ๆ “ทหารที่ก่อการจะถูกนำไปขึ้นศาลเร็วๆ นี้ ผมจะจัดการให้เอง ได้ข่าวว่ายาต้านมาลาเรียทำทหารบางส่วนมีอาการทางจิต คงต้องสอบสวนกันอีกยาวว่านี่มันส่งผลจนนำไปสู่เหตุพวกนี้รึเปล่า ส่วนคุณ ต้องกลับสหรัฐ”

“ฉันไม่ได้เป็น แบบนั้น” อัลเฟรดเน้นเสียง เขากัดฟัน “ฉันรังเกียจ...ที่สุดที่ฉันจะรังเกียจได้ ฉันไม่ได้รู้สึกสนุกสนานไปกับพวกเขา พวกมันทุกตัวต้องรับโทษ มันก็แค่ฝัน...ที่สะท้อนความคิดและความทรงจำของประชากร เป็นเรื่องธรรมชาติของพวกเรา ให้ตายสิ เธอไม่เชื่อฉันหรือไง”

“มันไม่เกี่ยวหรอก” ดีซีบี้บุหรี่ ลุกยืนขึ้น แบบที่เขามักทำเพื่อปิดบทสนทนา ก็เดินหนีไปเสียเลย “เราเอาคุณมาเสี่ยงไม่ได้ แปดเปื้อนภาพลักษณ์? คงใช่ ทหารอเมริกันสังหารหมู่ฉาวโฉ่ ใต้จมูกจิตวิญญาณแห่งสหรัฐ คงไม่อยากให้ใครว่ากันแบบนั้น และเธอควรจะกลับไปอยู่ในที่ที่ควรอยู่ได้แล้ว แล้วก็ อยู่ให้ห่างจากตะวันออกกลาง ตอนนี้ จะเรื่องผีบ้าอะไรก็แล้วแต่ ให้อิสราเอลนั่นรับไปเองซะ”

อัลเฟรดขึ้นเครื่องไปกับดีซี ทั้งเนื้อตัวยังเหนียวเหนอะ

เขาไม่สามารถลืม

เขาไม่ได้แวะไปบอกลาเธอก่อน ไม่ได้ลากระทั่งไซง่อน

แต่การไม่พบกันอีกคงดีเสียกว่า

ทั้งคำพูดประโยคนั้น และความทรงจำอันเลวร้ายที่ถูกฉายสะท้อนไว้กับจิตวิญญาณแห่งสหรัฐอเมริกา

คงตามหลอกหลอนเขาไปอีกนานทีเดียว


	18. Flight

Warning: ตอนนี้ก็พอร์น / มีเซ็กซ์ในห้องน้ำเครื่องบิน / การใช้ของเล่นในที่เกือบสาธารณะ / เอาจริงแฟนตาซีมาก

\--------------------

“คุณเคยฝันไหม”

‘แหงสิ’

“จิตวิญญาณประเทศคนอื่นฝันอะไรกันน่ะ”

‘ไม่รู้สิ ประชาชน? ’

“ฮะฮะ ฟังดูดีนะ”

‘คุณฝันอะไรล่ะอัลเฟรด’

“ฝันร้าย”

‘อะไรที่ทำให้มหาอำนาจอย่างคุณกลัวจนเรียกว่าฝันร้ายกัน’

“ฝันว่าทุกอย่างที่ผมเชื่อมามันผิด ฝันว่าทุกอย่างที่ผมทำไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ถูกต้อง ฝันว่าผมกลายเป็นปีศาจเสียเอง”

‘ให้ตายสิ คุณเมาแล้วใช่มั้ย’

เสียงดาวิดที่ปลายสายดูสงสัยแบบนั้นจริงๆ

เพราะที่เขาพูดมันโง่มาก

“ไม่ ไม่” ไม่จริงหรอก เขาอาจจะเมา แม้จะเพิ่งดื่มวิสกี้ไปไม่กี่จิบ “ผมฝันร้าย จริงๆ ผมไม่เคยอยากให้มันเป็นแบบนั้น แต่มันสายไปแล้ว คุณคงรู้ คุณคงรู้ดีว่าผมทำอะไรลงไปบ้าง มันไม่มีทางย้อนคืน ไม่มีทางได้รับการอภัย...ไม่มีทาง…”

สายอีกฝั่งเงียบ ตอนอัลเฟรดพูดพล่ามไปเรื่อยเปื่อย มันเป็นปี 1973 ความระอุของสถานการณ์ในตะวันออกกลางไม่แม้จะลดลง ดาวิดพารานอยด์ยิ่งกว่ายุคไหน (CIAของเขารายงานมา) การรบที่เวียดนามใต้ยังห่างไกลจากความคลี่คลาย และสหรัฐเข้าใกล้ความพ่ายแพ้

‘คุณฟังผม’ ดาวิดพูดเสียงดังฟังชัด แม้จะอู้อี้ผ่านโทรศัพท์ทางไกล ‘หากนั่นคือการอยู่รอด มันก็คือสิ่งที่คุณต้องทำ’

เงียบไปอีกอึดใจ ‘และคุณไม่ควรพูดอะไรตอนนี้’

พวกเขามักคุยโทรศัพท์กัน ประมาณเดือนละครั้ง… เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าดาวิดจะตั้งตารอโทรศัพท์จากเขาหรือไม่ วันนี้เขาเลือกโทรศัพท์เครื่องนี้พร้อมเบอร์พิลึกพิลั่น มันคือเครื่องที่จะไม่ถูกหน่วยข่าวกรองของเขาเองดักฟัง แต่อย่างไรพวกมอซซาดที่ปลายทางก็จะเก็บเสียงเขาไว้ได้อยู่ดี

“อืม ผมรู้” เขาไถลตัวลงไปกับเบาะเก้าอี้นุ่ม ดาวิดมีแนวคิดเช่นนั้นอย่างตั้งมั่น ทำเสียงเรื่อยเฉื่อย “อย่างน้อยผมขอมางอแงกับผู้ชายที่หักอกผมแล้วยังทำให้ผมต้องวีโต้ยูเอ็นสักคืน จะเป็นอะไรไปเล่า”

‘หุบปากน่า’ ปลายสายสบถมา แม้จะดูไม่จริงจังนัก

“อาทิตย์หน้าผมคงได้แวะไป ดีลอาวุธ อย่างทุกที ไม่ใช่เรื่องลับอะไรใช่ไหม? ผมก็ไปทำอย่างงี้แทบทุกปีนะ” อัลเฟรดหัวเราะ

‘อืม ครับ’ ดาวิดตอบเสียงเบา เหมือนพึมพำ ‘แล้วพบกัน’

“แล้วเจอกัน”

อัลเฟรดวางหูโทรศัพท์

กระดกวิสกี้ดื่มไปจนหมดแก้วในคราวเดียว

เขาทรุดลงไปนอนกับโซฟา

คราวนี้อัลเฟรดบินไปด้วยสายการบินของอิสราเอล โดยดาวิดไปรับเขาที่สนามบินในวอชิงตันดีซี (หลังจากอัลเฟรดออดอ้อนขอให้เขามาทางโทรศัพท์ ที่โทรมางอแงตอนเมานั่นเหมือนไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น) ที่นั่งเฟิร์สคลาส มันเสียเวลาและสิ้นเปลืองสิ้นดี

แต่พวกเขาก็ไม่ได้เจอกันมาหลายเดือนแล้ว… ครึ่งปีหลังจากสถานการณ์ปั่นป่วนในตะวันออกกลางล่าสุด อัลเฟรดไม่ว่างแวะมานี่ เขาก็ไม่ว่างบินไปทำอะไรที่สหรัฐอีกเลย

เขารู้ว่าเขากลายเป็น คู่นอนหลัก ของอัลเฟรด มาหลายปี เขาไม่เจอข้อมูลว่าอัลเฟรดไปเยือนสถานที่อื่นแล้วหลบไปใช้เวลาส่วนตัวทำอะไรๆ เท่าไหร่ นั่นอาจทำให้เขารู้สึกพิเศษ? ขึ้นมา ปนกับความอึดอัด เขาไม่คิดอะไรอยู่แล้วหากอัลเฟรดจะนอนกับใครไปทั่วหรือใช้เขาเป็นของเล่นแก้เบื่อตอนมาเยือนตะวันออกกลาง แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่ามันเกินขอบเขตแค่นั้นไปเสียแล้ว

ดาวิดลงมานั่งรออีกฝ่ายที่สนามบิน สวมชุดสูทที่เขาไม่ชอบ มันเป็นสนามบินปิด ส่วนตัว คณะเดินทางมีพวกทูตและคณะอีกหลายคน พวกเขาจองที่นั่งท้ายหลังสุด เป็นแถวคู่ เก้าอี้ใหญ่และเบาะนุ่ม

"ผมมีอะไรให้คุณดู" อัลเฟรดกระซิบก่อนเครื่องขึ้น

และพวกเขาก็จะต้องติดอยู่บนอากาศอยู่ครึ่งวัน… ตลอดระยะเวลาเกือบ 12 ชั่วโมงกว่าเครื่องจะลงจอดที่เทลอาวีฟ

พอสัญญารัดเข็มขัดหายไป อัลเฟรดจึงหันมาหาเขาอีกรอบ

หมอนั่นหยิบกล่องออกมา เป็นกล่องกระดาษไร้ลวดลายสีดำ หน้าตาคล้ายๆ กล่องเนกไท

แต่พอเปิด ดาวิดแทบจะพ่นน้ำ (โชคดีที่เขาไม่ได้ดื่มอยู่) ของในนั้นหน้าตาเหมือนเซ็กซ์ทอยเลียนแบบอวัยวะเพศชายแต่เป็นพลาสติกสีดำ กลมมน ดูยืดหยุ่น ยาวประมาณ 5-6 นิ้ว ไม่ได้หนามาก ส่วนฐานมันใหญ่หน่อย มีสายไฟเล็กๆ เชื่อมออกมากับรีโมต

"ให้ตาย อะไรวะเนี่ยอัลเฟรด" เขาเผลอสบถออกมา ตั้งแต่เอาของแบบนี้ขึ้นเครื่องได้ยังไง และเอามันมาจากไหน--

"คิคุให้ผมมาลองใช้ก่อน ยังเป็นรุ่นทดลอง ไม่มีวางขายเลยนะครับ" ว่าขำๆ เขาวางมันเก็บลงกล่องไปก่อน "ลองเลยไหม? "

"ไอ้บ้า" ดาวิดสบถเบาๆ อีกรอบ แต่อัลเฟรดลุกขึ้น พร้อมกล่อง ยืนรอให้เขาลุกตาม

เขาถอนหายใจเฮือก มองพวกมนุษย์ที่เตรียมตัวพักผ่อนกับทานอาหาร สลับกับอัลเฟรดที่ยิ้มแย้มราวกับเด็กๆ

"ก็ได้...ก็ได้" เขายอมลุกไปในที่สุด

ห้องน้ำของเฟิร์สคลาสใหญ่กว่าชั้นล่างอยู่ แต่อย่างไรมันก็แคบสำหรับคนสองคน แค่อัลเฟรดและเขาเข้าไปยืนมันก็ให้ความรู้สึกเต็มและอึดอัดแล้ว แอร์โฮสเตสมองทางพวกเขาแวบหนึ่ง… นี่เป็นสายการบินเขาเองมันเลยอาจจะน่าอายน้อยลงนิดหนึ่ง…หรือมากขึ้น เขาไม่แน่ใจแฮะ แต่ใครๆ ที่เห็นก็คงรู้ว่าพวกเขาเข้ามาทำอะไร

อ่างล้างมืออยู่เกือบติดกับชักโครก มันมีกระจก อัลเฟรดรูดประตูปิดและล็อกมันไว้ เสียงเครื่องยนต์อื้ออึงคงพอทำให้ด้านนอกได้ยินยากขึ้น

"เอาล่ะ" อีกฝ่ายวางกล่องนั้น เปิดฝา หยิบขวดเจลออกมาจากเสื้อนอก "เดี๋ยวผมเตรียมให้นะ มันใหญ่หน่อย คงต้องใช้เวลานิดหนึ่ง"

ดาวิดนึกได้ว่าเขาควรถอดสูทไว้ด้านนอก ให้ตายสิ เขาเกลียดชุดนี่ เขาหันหลังเข้ากับอ่างล้างหน้า (เขาลืมนึกไปว่ามันมีกระจก เขาเห็นเงาสะท้อนตัวเองชัดเจน) มือเขาเลื่อนไปปลดเข็มขัดดึงกางเกงลงไปกองที่เข่า ตามด้วยกางเกงใน แทบไม่ได้เหนียมอายนัก มองไปเห็นอัลเฟรดที่ซ้อนตัวด้านหลัง กำลังเทเจลราดลงมือ

จากนั้นเขาก็รู้สึกเย็นเฮือก แตะที่รอยแยกของผิวหนังระหว่างขา สะโพกเขาสั่นเล็กน้อยตอนนิ้วชี้นั่นแทรกผ่านเข้าไปอย่างไม่ยาก มันเข้าไปประมาณสองข้อ หมุนและเอียงกลึงไปมา สัมผัสผนังภายในช่องทาง กดรอบๆ ให้มันยิ่งผ่อนคลาย

ดาวิดหลุบตาลง เขาไม่ได้มีเซ็กซ์ทางด้านหลังมาตั้งแต่พบอัลเฟรดครั้งก่อน และมันก็นานแล้ว ร่างกายเขา อยาก มากกว่าที่เขาคิดไว้ เขาเหลือบมองของเล่นที่วางไว้ไปด้วย เผลอจินตนาการถึงสัมผัสของมันหากถูกแทรกเข้ามา... เขาคงตื่นตัวขึ้นนิดหน่อยจากความคิดนี่ และไม่ทันตั้งตัว นิ้วถูกส่งเข้ามาเพิ่มอีกหนึ่ง เป็นสอง

เขาได้ยินอัลเฟรดหายใจแรงอยู่ด้านหลัง รู้สึกถึงลมหายใจร้อนที่ต้นคอ นิ้วที่สามถูกส่งเข้ามาเพิ่มรวดเร็ว พร้อมเจลอีกประมาณหนึ่ง มันเริ่มไหลเยิ้มลงไปตามขา ตอนนิ้วทั้งสามแทรกเข้าไปลึกยิ่งขึ้น ขยับขยายช่องทางเขาอย่างชำนาญ

เฮือก ดาวิดส่งเสียง ตอนได้ยินเสียงปลดเข็มขัดจากร่างด้านหลัง และส่วนปลายอุ่นร้อนที่จ่อโดนระหว่างขาเขาทันทีที่มันเป็นอิสระ

"โทษที" อัลเฟรดพึมพำเบาๆ อีกฝ่ายโน้มตัวลงมาหน่อย ทับคร่อมเขาไว้ทั้งร่างด้วยความอุ่น "ขอ...นิดนึง...นะครับ"

เสียงอีกฝ่ายดูพยายามอย่างยิ่ง ที่จะอดทน แต่มันล้มเหลว แกนกายใหญ่ถูกแทรกเข้ามาต่อจากนิ้วทันที ดาวิดรีบยกมือคว้าปากตัวเองได้ทันก่อนเผลอส่งเสียงร้อง

มันถูกดันเข้าจนเต็ม….เติมเต็มความต้องการเบื้องลึกที่เขาโหยหา ดาวิดขาสั่น มันคับแคบไปหมดในห้องนี้ เขาพยายามอ้าขาออกอีกหน่อย ยื่นสะโพกไปด้านหลังอีกนิด สบตากับอีกฝ่ายผ่านกระจกด้านหน้า เห็นอัลเฟรดเอื้อมมือมาโอบร่างเขา จูบเบาๆ ที่ข้างท้ายทอย

อีกแล้ว แต่ดาวิดไม่มีเหตุผลจะไปห้าม หากอัลเฟรดต้องการจะจูบตรงไหนก็ตามเขาก็จะปล่อยให้มันได้ทำไป ยกเว้นที่ริมฝีปาก

อัลเฟรดเริ่มกระทุ้งเข้ามา สั้นๆ แต่ถี่ อาจเพราะพื้นที่มันคับแคบมาก อีกฝ่ายเอื้อมมือลงมาที่กลางลำตัวเขา รูดรั้งมันไปด้วย ของเหลวบางๆ เริ่มถูกหลั่งและเคลือบ

และไม่ทันตั้งตัว...โคตรๆ อัลเฟรดเสร็จหลังจากเริ่มสอดใส่ไม่ถึงสามนาที ปล่อยของเหลวออกมาปริมาณมากจนเขารู้สึกได้ว่ามันแน่นอยู่ในท้อง ดาวิดพะงาบปาก หอบ อารมณ์ยังค้างเติ่ง

อัลเฟรดสบตาเขาผ่านกระจก มืออีกฝ่ายเอื้อมไปหยิบของเล่นออกมาจากกล่อง เทเจลชโลมมันจนทั่วและหนาเตอะ

ดาวิดรู้สึกถึงแกนกายอีกฝ่ายที่ค่อยๆ ถอนออกไป...ของเหลวอุ่นข้นไหลลงตาม แต่มันก็แทนที่ด้วยวัตถุที่เย็นกว่าทันที ทั้งเจลและน้ำกามปลิ้นล้นออกมาบ้าง แต่เมื่อส่วนฐานที่ใหญ่นั้นแนบสนิทเข้าไป มันก็ถูกปิดจนมิด ดาวิดรู้สึกได้ว่ามันเข้าไปลึก ให้ความรู้สึกที่แข็งกว่าของจริง แต่ก็พอยืดหยุ่น ความชื้นและของเหลวที่เขารู้สึกได้แทบทำให้เขาได้ยินเสียงเฉอะแฉะทั้งที่ถูกเสียงเครื่องบินกลบไปหมดแล้ว มันขนาดไม่ใหญ่เท่าอัลเฟรด แต่กล้ามเนื้อเขาก็เริ่มตอดรัดมันจนเบียดเต็มช่องทาง

และที่สำคัญ อัลเฟรดบิดหมุน จนส่วนปลายมันทิ่มเบียดอยู่กับจุดอ่อนไหวนั่นไว้เสียพอดี

เจ้านั่นยืนยันได้เพราะเขาร้องเสียงหลงออกมา

"เยี่ยม" เจ้านั่นดึงกระดาษชำระออกมา เช็ดทำความสะอาดที่ระหว่างขาให้เสียหน่อย "มีน้ำกามผมอยู่ข้างในด้วยมันน่าจะลามกขึ้นหน่อยเนอะ? " เอียงหัวพูดเหมือนเด็กๆ มือฟาดลงเบาๆ ที่บั้นท้ายของเขา

สุดท้าย อัลเฟรดดึงกางเกงในเขาขึ้น หยิบสายที่เชื่อมและรีโมตออกมาไว้ ดึงกางเกงสีดำกลับคืน หันไปจัดกางเกงตนเองบ้าง

อีกฝ่ายลองเปิดสวิตช์รีโมต ราวกับถูกกระแสไฟฟ้าช็อต ร่างดาวิดสะดุ้งเฮือกตอนวัตถุในกายเริ่มขยับสั่น เขารู้สึกราวกับมันกำลังขยับหมุนวน อัลเฟรดหัวเราะ ปิด หย่อนมันลงไว้ในกระเป๋ากางเกงของดาวิดเอง

ส่วนหน้าของเขายังค้างเติ่ง และมันอึดอัด เขาพยายามดึงสูทลงเพื่อปิดมันไว้

อัลเฟรดล้างมือ ดึงกระดาษชำระไปอีกนิดหน่อย จากนั้นค่อยเดินออกมาจากห้อง บอกให้เขารอสักนาทีค่อยเดินตามออกมาก็ได้หากว่าเขิน

เขาทำแบบนั้น ยืนจนขาหายสั่น ล้างมือ แล้วค่อยๆ เดินออกไปอย่างพยายามให้ดูปกติที่สุด มันเดินลำบากเพราะมีอะไรขนาดใหญ่ยัดอยู่ที่ระหว่างขา เขาจึงรีบไปนั่งทันที ข้างอัลเฟรด

อัลเฟรดเริ่มเล่นไม่รอช้า เขาเอื้อมมือหยิบรีโมต เปิดมันจากเบอร์เบาๆ ค้างไว้ มองดาวิดที่คงแสดงท่าทีทรมานออกมา

มันรู้สึกราวกับกำลังถูกเอา… ดาวิดไม่เคย ลองอะไรแบบนี้มาก่อน เขารีบคว้าผ้าห่มมาบังไว้ ขยับขาออกเล็กน้อย ยิ่งทำให้ความเสียวซ่านชัดเจนยิ่งขึ้น เขาบดสะโพกลงกับเบาะอย่างไม่รู้ตัว และทำแบบนั้นซ้ำๆ …

อัลเฟรดกดเพิ่มไปอีกเบอร์ ดาวิดพะงาบปาก มือเขาจิกเกร็ง ดวงตาสีครามพยายามมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ใบหน้าเริ่มชุ่มเหงื่อ

สุดท้าย ตอนอัลเฟรดดันปลายนิ้วให้เป็นเบอร์สาม ขั้นแรงสุดของอุปกรณ์ชิ้นนี้ ดาวิดร่างกระตุก เขาคงปล่อยอะไรออกมาโชกเต็มใต้กางเกงแน่ และเครื่องนี่ก็ยังสั่นแรงต่อไปแม้เขาจะเหลือแรงเพียงนอนหอบ

อัลเฟรดทิ้งเขาไว้กับเครื่องนี่ ตลอดการเดินทาง ไอ้เวร จริงอยู่ที่จิตวิญญาณประเทศไม่เสียสุขภาพเพราะแค่เรื่องพวกนี้ แต่ ไอ้เวร อัลเฟรดเปิดมันเบาๆ เอาไว้ตลอด เร่งเปิดแรงตอนเขายกมือขอชา แล้วทำให้เขาเสร็จอีกหนระหว่างกำลังดื่ม เปิดมันไว้ที่เบอร์กลางตลอดตอนเขาเอน เก้าอี้ พยายามจะนอนหลับ เขาเสร็จอยู่ในกางเกงอยู่ไปประมาณสามครั้งได้ มันคงเลอะเทอะไปหมดแล้ว ก่อนเครื่องลงชั่วโมงหนึ่ง อัลเฟรดพาเขาไปถอดมัน...และเอาเขาอีกรอบ คราวนี้อัลเฟรดนั่งลงบนชักโครกปิดฝา แล้วให้เขาเกร็งขาขย่มมันขึ้นลงจนพอใจ

หลังลงเครื่อง เขาฝากให้เทลอาวีฟจัดการทุกอย่างแทน แล้วเข้าโรงแรมที่ใกล้ที่สุดไปอาบน้ำ...ล้างตัว...และนอนพักเสียที


End file.
